When Spring Comes, Remember Me
by Yuki Seki
Summary: Sakura Alexander returns home after a long absence to reacquaint herself with Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori and also meets Tohru who helps mend her broken soul...even if it is for a fleeting season.
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters contained therein and this fiction has been written soley for entertainment purpose I neither expect nor will I accept any money for this particular work.  
  
Now that the disclaimer's taken care of, I'll tell you a little about this story. It takes place just before Episode 24 of the animé series and lasts through 25 and 26 then proceeds even further into the future. I've only read the first 3 mangas (as they are the only ones available right now I can get my hands on) and what I write is based purely on speculation (unless covered by the manga and/or animé). In general I prefer Japanese over anything else in my stories, but I like the "Three Musketeers" (the English summation of Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori) better than the term they used in the Japanese version, beyond that everything else is based on the Japanese version I watched.

As you may or may not have guessed the character introduced in this story is a fan character I've created for the story for various reasons. Her name is Sakura Alexander and more of her story will be revealed as it continues on.

Anyway, that's enough from me. On to the story!

**When Spring Comes**

**…Remember Me**

Prologue: The "Fourth Musketeer"

****

Tohru Honda sneezed as dust rose from the pile of boxes she'd pulled down out of the closet in the study to go through, causing her to lose her grip on the box she was holding in the process. Her cheeks went red as she immediately dropped to her knees and began scrambling to put the contents back inside. "Tohru-_kun_, what was that?"

Shigure Sohma appeared in the doorway and Tohru turned wide green eyes towards him. "I am so sorry, I accidentally dropped one of your boxes!"

"Tohru, Tohru, don't worry about stuff like that," he said reassuringly and came further into the room. "Well, fancy that…I thought I'd lost those a long time ago."

"Shigure-_san_?" Tohru asked in confusion as he knelt down beside her.

He picked up one of the books and blew lightly over it sending both of them into a choking fit. He opened the book and Tohru peered at it and her eyes widened. "If it isn't prying too much, may I ask who she is?"

"That, Tohru-_kun_, was the 'Fourth' Musketeer."

Tohru stared in awe at the picture. Three familiar faces gazed out at her from it, but in the center was a young girl that hadn't been present in any of the other photo albums Shigure and Ayame had shown to her. "Where is she now?" Tohru asked.

"Life blows us in a thousand directions, where her life took her, I cannot say," Shigure said expansively and for a moment he became serious, "but I hope one day it might blow her back our way. Well, _qué sera sera_, let's get this old stuff put away."


	2. Basket One: Old Friends

Author's Notes: Thank you for the review to the person that gave it to me . I appreciate the critique. 

Let me do a quick explanation on the reason why the character is called "Sakura Alexander" she is the only child of a Japanese mother and an American businessman who lived in Japan until Sakura was 18. I'll explain more of her backstory in later chapters, I just ask that you withold judgement on her so far. I'm not sure what a "Mary Sue" is (I haven't been keeping up in the fan fiction world in a long, long time), but undoubtedly it's a bad thing (Is it maybe it's something like a "self-insertion"?-.-;) I would also like to add that Sakura's acquaintance with the three older Sohmas will also be explained, probably in the chapter after this one, which is currently in the works.

Please be patient with me, I'm a novelist (albeit unpublished) by trade and sometimes it takes a little bit to get going...I haven't really done fan fiction in years .

****

**Basket One: Old Friends**

**_The sound_** of footsteps crunching on the gravel approaching the house distracted Shigure from his writing, and brought him to the window. A glance out brought a smile to his face and he easily left his half-finished manuscript on the screen. There was a knock on the door and Tohru scrambled out of the kitchen in front of him and made it to their first. Shigure held back just out of view of the doorway as Tohru opened the door. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Perhaps I have the wrong residence, I was looking for Shigure Sohma's house..." a female voice said, puzzlement evident in her tone.

The voice was a very familiar one though the timbre had changed slightly over the intervening years since he'd last seen her. He'd often seen pictures of her and often read the stories she reported on in various magazines, but he was still curious to know how she would act once they were face-to-face again. Knowing her, nothing would have changed in her mind and a fond smile curved his lips. It'd be nice to see her again.

"Oh no, you have the right place. Please, come in, I'll let him know you're here!" Shigure smiled inwardly and drew back a little further as a slender woman dressed in a pale purple business suit entered.

"Pardon the intrusion," the visitor said. "My name's--"

"Kura-chan!" Shigure exclaimed and emerged into view.

The brunette's violet eyes lit up and she smiled. "Long time, no see Shi-chan."

"Tohru Honda, allow me to introduce you to Sakura Alexander," Shigure introduced her. "Sakura, this is Tohru."

A mischievous smile curved Sakura's lips. "I heard about Tohru in my last conversation with Ay-chan. It's good to know..."

Shigure _knew_ that look and instinctively backed away a few steps. He didn't make it very far before Sakura crossed the distance between them and flung her arms around him in a huge hug.

POOF

Tohru's eyes went wide in shock as Shigure transformed into his zodiac form. "Oh no…"

"Don't worry Tohru-kun," Shigure quickly assured her, giving Sakura a reproachful look (or at least as much of one as a dog could manage). "Kura-chan knows all about the zodiac curse."

Sakura grinned at Tohru. "I found out a long, long time ago."

Color returned to Tohru's face as she closed the door. "Welcome," she smiled.

"You're still much cuter in your zodiac form than you are in your human form, mind if I keep you that way for a few days," Sakura suggested with a teasing grin.

"Sakura," Shigure scowled and she giggled.

"I was just kidding," she assured him and rose.

Her eyes turned to Tohru. "I do apologize for my abrupt appearance, Honda-san," she said earnestly. "I would have called ahead, but I wanted to surprise Shi-chan."

"No, no it's all right!" Tohru hastily assured her. "Would you like to join us for dinner? Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun should be home soon and I made plenty."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Sakura asked. "It was a rather long flight and the idea of going to the hotel doesn't appeal yet."

"You came directly here from the airport?" Tohru looked stunned.

Sakura chuckled. "Not exactly. You may want to turn your back Shi-chan will be reverting to normal in three…two…one-"

POOF

Tohru swiftly turned her back as the smoke began to clear. Sakura handed Shigure his kimono with a grin. "Even after all these years, you still have it down to a science," he observed, shrugging into it with practiced ease and tying it.

Sakura grinned. "Well, with as much research as I put in, I should hope I still have it. You, Aya, and 'Tori-san wouldn't much appreciate it if I had to do some follow-up studies."

Shigure looked thoughtful. "I don't know about Aya--"

"He just liked being down a girl's shirt," she laughed.

"Ah, woe to me for being cursed by the Dog. I am sure the company in your shirt would have been preferable to the cold sidewalk under one's paws," Shigure gave a theatrically heavy sigh.

"Shigure! Not in front of the children!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes glittering with amusement. Tohru looked at them blankly and the other woman laughed softly. "Ah, I see."

"See what?" Tohru questioned.

"If it is something to do with Shigure, I am sure you don't want to know, Honda-san."

"Ah, Yuki, welcome home," Shigure said expansively as the gray-haired young man entered followed by a boy with flaming orange-red hair. "I see Kyo's back as well."

The red-haired boy glared at him for a moment then turned his red-brown gaze on Sakura. Before he voiced anything, Tohru noticed their arrival.

"Oh you're home! Welcome back!" she greeted them happily.

Both boys' gazes turned to Tohru and immediately softened. "I'm home," they chorused.

Sakura looked considering, a slight smile quirking her lips suddently. She glanced over at Shigure and saw a familiar satisfied smirk on his face that was quickly gone as soon as he caught her gaze. Sakura hid a smile and watched the two younger Sohmas as Tohru talked to them animatedly for a few minutes. After a little bit, Tohru excused herself to check dinner and Sakura found herself to be the focal point of two narrow-eyed glares. Hostility began to fill the air and she suddenly giggled. "Well, I can't say 'Tori-san didn't warn me about the defense the princes of the castle showered upon the princess."

"Who are you?" Kyo demanded.

"Yuki I can see as a prince, but Kyo?" Shigure said. "You need your eyes checked Kura-chan."

"Do I ask what zodiac or find out for myself?" Sakura questioned teasingly.

Both boys paled and took a step back, not sure what to make of the woman before them. "You've researched quite enough on myself, Ayame, and Hatori," he said firmly, "leave them out of it."

"You're no fun," Sakura pouted and then grinned. "My name is Sakura Alexander. I'm an old friend of Shigure's. It's a pleasure to meet you."

They still regarded her guardedly and she laughed. "Dinner's not quite done," Shigure commented. "Would you care to join me in the study?"

"Sure, why not?" Sakura shrugged and followed him down the hall.

"_**An old**_ friend?" Kyo frowned at the woman's retreating back.

A memory tickled at the back of Yuki's mind, but he couldn't pin it down. "She reminds me of someone," he mumbled as he finished taking off his shoes and headed upstairs.

Kyo scowled at his back and followed suit after pausing for a moment at the kitchen to listen to Tohru's happy humming as she tended to the food.

**_In Shigure's_** study, he handed Sakura a drink. "So, how long are you in Japan for?"

Sakura glanced up in surprise. "Didn't you get my letter?"

"What letter?" he asked.

"You were always terrible with correspondence and then you wonder why I never wrote you," Sakura scolded, shaking her head.

Her eyes went to his "inbox", which was piled high with unopened envelopes. Towards the bottom, in between two pieces of mail marked with his publisher's logo, she spotted a red and blue corner. She reached over and tugged it out, flipping it around so Shigure could see the US address.

"When did that come in?" Shigure looked surprised and fished the letter opener out from under an origami crane and a few sketches.

Sakura chuckled and waited as he opened the letter. "Your penmanship is going downhill," he noted.

Sakura laughed. "Well, sorry, you have no idea how difficult writing kanji and katakana is after almost a decade of English. And I _know_ how well you read English."

"Contrary to popular belief, I am quite proficient in English. It just took a little longer than my school grades could account for," Shigure retorted and read over the first part of the message. "Moving back here?"

Sakura simply sipped her drink and nodded at the letter. Shigure continued, reading the humor leaving his eyes as he got further into it. "You were crying," he said quietly. "There are tearstains on the last page."

"It was a rough time," Sakura stated soberly. "The thing that struck me most during that time was the thought that I wanted to go home. Not the place I had there, but here in Japan. So I made arrangements."

Before he could say anything, there was a polite knock on the door and it moved aside revealing Tohru. "Sorry to interrupt, but dinner's ready, Shigure-san, Alexander-san."

Sakura winced at the name. "Just call me Sakura, Honda-san."

Tohru looked startled and Shigure grinned evilly. "Alexander-san makes her feel old, not that she isn't--"

"Shigure!" she exclaimed. "Who are you calling _old_, old man?"

"Ah, but Kura-chan, you're only as old as you feel," he said.

"Hmmm…in that case should I worry about your diaper being dirty?" she murmured.

For a second, Shigure looked stunned and then both of them collapsed into gales of laughter while Tohru looked puzzled.

"I'm glad you're back, Kura-chan," he finally managed.

"It's good to be home," Sakura replied.

**_Later that_** evening, Sakura sat on the stairs outside, unmindful of the chill in the early autumn air. A breeze stirred her long hair, causing strands to float up and be gilded by the warm, golden light pouring out the window. Inside, voices echoed and a smile crossed her face as she heard Kyo and Yuki starting to argue, followed by Tohru's frantic voice. It was good to know the troubled children she'd left behind were happy.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply letting the loamy scents of the surrounding wood seep in. This house was much nicer than the place Shigure had lived in while residing within the walls of the Sohma compound. However, even with the repressive air of the compound, the most happy memories of her younger days had been made there. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori had brightened the loneliness left in the wake of her parents' constant business trips, and leaving them to go to America after graduation had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. Shigure, her confidante, the one she'd turned to when she needed assistance or just someone to listen to her. Ayame, her co-conspirator, the two of them had had a grand time causing mischief whenever the opportunity presented itself and Shigure had helped on no few occasions. And then there was Hatori...

Sakura's eyes opened and she fixated her gaze on Draco, the mighty Dragon. Truthfully, part of her longing to return was tied up with the doctor. Seeing him again for the first time in so long earlier today had shaken all of her feelings out of the crevices where she'd buried them. It had taken all of her control not to blurt anything out. She smiled wryly to herself, she always had to take the hardest path.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura glanced up and saw Tohru in the doorway holding something in her hand. Upon seeing her look up, Tohru left the doorway and joined her on the steps, kneeling by her side and handing her a warm mug. Momentarily, Sakura was surprised, but Tohru simply smiled. "It's getting colder at night. Autumn is coming fast," the younger girl observed.

"Yes, but autumn is such a pretty time of year," Sakura smiled. "Back in the US, where I lived, there was no real autumn."

"I like autumn, too," Tohru agreed, "but I like spring better."

"The time of renewal," Sakura remembered. "My mother always told me that spring in Japan always reminded her of me, that's why she gave me the name 'Sakura'. The place I was didn't have a spring either."

Tohru gave her a startled look and then a star streaked across the sky. "Oh! A falling star, make a wish Sakura-san," Tohru exclaimed.

"Why don't you make a wish?" Sakura countered.

"Oh, I couldn't!" Tohru said. "What more could I wish for? I have Uo-chan and Hana-chan, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and all the others. I can live in a house with a roof and be around the people I care about. What more is there?"

"What about love?" Sakura questioned. "All girls dream of love."

Tohru turned wide eyes on her, the moonlight illuminating the green irises. "I have more love than I deserve, Sakura-san."

Sakura was silent for a moment and then smiled slowly. "You, Tohru Honda-san, are absolutely amazing. I've never encountered anyone like you."

A flush warmed Tohru's cheeks. "I'm not that amazing, Sakura-san."

_I envy you_, Sakura thought, wishing she could see the world through Tohru's unjaded eyes once more. A shiver found a way down her spine and she sneezed.

"Why don't you come inside where it's warm?" Tohru suggested. "We're going to play _Dai Hin Min_ (Rich Man, Poor Man)."

"I don't know the rules to that game," Sakura said. "Don't worry, we'll teach you!"

Sakura found herself dragged into the warmth of the house and all of her worries faded away.


	3. Basket Two: Stormy Skies

Author's Note: I don't actually plan to put these before every chapter, just these first few and then I'll just let the story go, hopefully without interruption from me.

For time reference, the latter part of this chapter is actually happening during episodes 24-26 of the Fruits Basket anime. I won't go into it much for a couple reasons a) Sakura wasn't there and b) I don't want to spoil it too much for those who haven't seen the whole series. As it stands, it may have a miniscule amount of spoilers, but I tried to keep it as vague as possible so that when you get to those episodes you don't already know what happens.

I actually couldn't fit much of the backstory between Sakura and the older Sohmas into this one, it should definitely be in the next, and hopefully after that chapter I'll stop with the boring Author's Notes.

Basket Two: Stormy Skies

****

The door of classroom 2-D opened and the principal of the school entered as the students scrambled into their seats. He waited as they came to order and then cleared his throat. "Your teacher was selected to participate in a foreign exchange program that will last two years and elected to accept the position. This is a great opportunity for them and I trust you will be happy for them. Here to replace them is a new teacher from the United States. Please regard her kindly," he said.

He exited the classroom and a few seconds later high heels clicked on the floor and the door slid open to reveal a woman in a lilac dress. A long brown braid swung over her shoulder and her light purple eyes rested briefly on three members of her class and she smiled. "Good morning everyone," she greeted.

Several of the boys in the class began to murmur, the words 'hot' and 'sexy' seeming to be the most common terms. She turned to the board and wrote her name on it as well as the English spelling they weren't as familiar with. "My name is Sakura Alexander. It is an honor to have been given charge of a class as amazing as this. Your teacher had nothing but good things to say about you. I hope you don't prove them wrong," she said. "I was born here in Japan and have been living in the United States on and off for the past several years. I must admit this is my first time in a classroom environment. Until recently, I was in and out of several war zones and other such situations, so I am hoping it gave me the skills necessary to survive the unfamiliar jungle known to the common man as a classroom."

There were some scattered chuckles and several exclamations of awe. Sakura waited for a moment and continued. "I will also be replacing your English teacher for the time being. Now, for today's announcements…"

****

Lunch came and Tohru wandered by the classroom on her way to the roof and noticed Sakura sitting at the desk inside. The teacher was reading a book and Tohru hesitated momentarily. Sakura glanced up and smiled. "Hello, Honda-_san_, we meet again," she said. "You can come in if you like."

"I don't want to interrupt you," Tohru said quickly.

"You're not," Sakura assured her and set the book down. "I've read this book a million times."

"I didn't know you were going to be our teacher, Alexander-_sensei_," Tohru said.

"Neither did I," Sakura replied. "I wasn't even aware that you three attended this school."

"I'm glad, even though I'll miss our old teacher too," Tohru said. "Are you excited Alexander-_sensei_?"

"I'm happy to be home right now," Sakura smiled, wincing slightly at the 'Alexander-_sensei_' rolling off Tohru's tongue. "When we see eachother outside of here and it's not school related, you'll still call me Sakura, okay?"

"All right," Tohru smiled and then asked hesitantly. "Did you really go into jungles and stuff?"

The teacher chuckled. "Yes, and I have the scars to prove it, but this probably wouldn't be the place to show them."

Tohru didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the thought of her being hurt. Sakura seemed to read her mind and smiled gently. "It's nothing to worry about, I made it through all of them with flying colors," she smiled. "Where were you off to?"

"The roof. I usually meet Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Momiji and Hatsuharu-san up there for lunch," she replied and her eyes widened. "Oh! I better go! I promised everyone _bentos_ today. They're probably starving!"

Sakura smiled. "If you ever want to visit, feel free to drop by any time. I'm sure I'll see you around Shigure's house. I tend to be a frequent visitor to there and Hatori's office. Even Ayame's shop occasionally. Be careful."

"Thanks!" Tohru said. "Bye!"

****

Tohru bolted out the door, giving a breathless greeting to someone outside, and Sakura smiled wistfully. There was a knock on the frame and Sakura glanced up and blinked in startlement as Hatori Sohma appeared in the doorway. The doctor was dressed in a dark suit like usual and his dark brown hair hung over his bad eye. "'Tori-_san_! I didn't think I'd see you here!" Sakura exclaimed, pleasure in her voice.

She restrained herself from the urge to bounce up and hug him because she didn't know who else may come into the classroom—and she still had to get used to the fact that she was in Japan now not the US. "I had to come to town for something and I wished to check up on Yuki, he hasn't made his latest appointments," the handsome doctor replied. "When I found out you also worked here now, I felt the need to stop in and say hello."

Sakura smiled. "I'm happy to see you at any rate, you were rather busy when I dropped by to see if I could find Shigure."

"Some weeks are worse than others," Hatori said. "How do you like it so far?"

"So far, the only thought in my head is that I am glad to be home," she replied and he nodded gravely. "I'll let you know how I feel about being a teacher instead of a reporter in a couple weeks."

"Are you afraid you're going to get bored?" Hatori inquired.

She looked startled and shook her head quickly. "I've had more than enough of the other life, it got old a while back. I still enjoy a good story as much as the next person, but, all things considered, I think I'll stick to reading them from now on."

"I'm surprised the magazine let you go so easily," he said quietly.

Sakura's eyes dropped away from his and flickered over the walls of the classroom. "They didn't let me go easily," she finally said. "I promised one more story of their choice, but, so far I haven't gotten any calls, I'm hoping it never comes. I told them that it was going to have to be a really, _really_ important story for me to take it, so I have the option to turn things down if I wish."

"I heard you conversing earlier, I assume you've met Tohru Honda then?" he stated.

"A couple times," Sakura smiled, "I've been by to see Shigure a few more times than you or Aya because I know the two of you are incredibly busy."

"I'm only busy on the days that Akito is feeling bad or when others of the Sohmas are sick," Hatori stated.

Momentarily, the smile died from Sakura's face at the mention of the head of the Sohma family, but she quickly put it back on. "Is that a demand that I come by more often?" she asked teasingly and saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"It has been a long time since we have spoken, I do wonder how you are doing on occasion," Hatori said. "You've said that Shigure is bad with correspondence, you're by far worse."

Sakura chuckled. "It wasn't exactly easy to send out air mail from Kenya or wherever I happened to be," she said.

"Perhaps so," Hatori agreed, "but you aren't in Kenya anymore."

She laughed softly and nodded. "I'll drop by next time I get a chance. I think that Honda-_san_ was heading up to meet Yuki on the roof if you're looking for him."

"Thank you," he said courteously. "I'd better go tend to my duties before the lunch break is over."

"Be safe," she said as he left the room.

He waved casually and was gone and Sakura let the smile die from her lips. She leaned back in the chair, taking deep breaths and trying to calm her pounding heart. Why did he have to do that every time she saw him? It was bad enough her feelings hadn't dulled during her almost ten-year absence, but when he popped up unexpectedly it was even harder to keep her feelings inside. _One of these days, I'll have the courage to tell you,_ she told him silently, _but I don't think it will be any day soon. I heard all about Kana and I don't want to see the pain in your eyes when someone else tells you they love you. Besides, it's probably better to just remain friends, all things considered._

Tohru finished her duties and changed back into her school uniform and exited the Sohma building and smiled at Yuki who was waiting outside for her as usual. "Are you ready to go home, Honda-san?" he asked her.

Tohru nodded. "I have to finish studying for that quiz tomorrow when we get home," she said. "I'm doing so much better now that you're helping me, but I still have to study hard."

"You can do it, Honda-san," he said firmly and she gave him a happy smile.

"Is Sakura-san there tonight?" she asked.

Yuki nodded. "She was, but she was leaving when I came to get you."

"Oh," Tohru sounded kind of sad. "I was hoping to have tea with her again."

"She said that she had to put the finishing touches on her lesson plans," Yuki said. "She said to tell you that she'd hopefully see you next time around."

They continued the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence. "I'm home," Tohru announced quietly.

"Ah, Tohru-_kun_ welcome home," Shigure said expansively.

Like usual he was quite awake despite the late hour and Tohru smiled. "Sakura said to tell you that she said hi and that hopefully she'd see you the next time she was here," Shigure announced.

"Yuki-kun just told me that," Tohru smiled, "but thank you."

"She also said to give you this," Shigure added, handing her a notebook. "She says that it will help with your English work because she's noticed you've been struggling with it a little bit."

Tohru's eyes went wide. "She left it for me?" she sounded stunned.

Shigure nodded. "Kura-chan was always very good with her school subjects, even math and science as much as she would never admit it. She often helped Ayame and me with our studies."

"You've known Sakura-san for a long time haven't you?" Tohru said.

Shigure nodded. "Since high school," he replied. "We just happened to run into her one day and after that she just seemed to stay around."

"That's wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed. "I'm going to go up to my room and study now. Good night."

****

Yuki watched Tohru leave and turned his violet gaze on his cousin. "How is it that Alexander-san has known you since high school and knows of the zodiac curse and hasn't had her memories concealed? Surely Akito and his predecessor didn't allow it."

Shigure became serious for just a moment. "It's a long, complicated story that I cannot rightly do justice to."

"Was she around a lot?" Yuki asked. "She seems familiar."

"It's odd that you should say that," Shigure said. "Sakura was with Ayame, Hatori, and me often, but never at the family gatherings."

"I know I know her," the younger Sohma said and then turned away. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Yuki-_kun_," Shigure said.

****

Shigure went back into his office and settled at the desk, his eyes distant and thoughtful. The years back in high school were generally good ones, but there had been several dark moments, but that was only expected for a Sohma cursed by the spirit of the zodiac. He got back up a few minutes later and went to the phone in the hall. Quietly, he dialed Hatori's number and the doctor picked up on the fifth ring. "Hello."

"Did I wake you 'Tori-san?" he asked.

"Shigure, it is eleven o' clock at night, most people are in bed or heading that way by this time," Hatori stated. "It had better be important, I have an early morning appointment tomorrow."

"Did Yuki ever meet Sakura?" Shigure asked.

"You called me at eleven o' clock at night to ask me something like that?" Hatori inquired.

"I am sorry, 'Tori-san, but I have to know," Shigure said.

"For what reason?" Hatori inquired.

"I have to know if it will interfere with any of our plans," Shigure stated bluntly. "Sakura-chan is a dear friend, but if she will cause problems…"

"They met once, a long time ago, I don't foresee it having any effect on any of your plans," Hatori said quietly. "I'm going to sleep now."

Click.

The doctor hung up the phone and Shigure wandered outside to the deck and stared at the night sky. Sakura had always presented a mystery to him, she was one of the only people he couldn't always read, but, like her knowledge of the zodiac, constant acquaintance had unlocked several of the mysteries. She still hadn't told him why she decided to come back to Japan now of all times and Shigure found it puzzling. She'd talked to him about _everything_, including her unrequited love for Hatori, but being the person she was, she didn't intend to do or say anything about it to Hatori—especially now.

He sighed. Sooner or later, Sakura would talk to him about what had happened, but until then he would have to be patient.

****

Sakura watched the rain fall outside of the classroom window feeling a sense of inevitability on the wind. She'd found herself often watching Tohru with Yuki and Kyo Sohma and the three seemed to be extraordinarily happy. Inside, she was very glad that Tohru had given some light to the two, but like all things, happiness always had to come to an end—especially in the Sohma household.

She shuddered inwardly as she watched them gather their umbrellas. Kyo didn't seem like his usual self lately and she had slowly come to the realization that it had something to do with the mystery surrounding the Cat. Of all the things she had investigated, the secrets of the Sohma curse and how it tied into the Chinese Zodiac and it's little intricacies still baffled her—it was her one and only failed assignment, if she wanted to look at it that way. Though her quest to find answers to the curse were only fueled by her personal desire to see her friends being able to live a normal life, she still felt as though she were a failure to them. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

She waved good-bye to Tohru and the Sohmas and then set about gathering her own things. A notebook fell out of her bag as it lost its battle with gravity and slumped over. She picked it up and a picture fell out. She lifted it and smiled at the image. It had been on her graduation day when Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori had managed to get out of the Sohma compound and come to watch her receive her diploma. It was the last picture that had been taken of them before she had moved to the United States with her parents. She tucked the picture back inside, and put the notebook away before putting her purse on her shoulder and exiting the classroom after a quick once-over.

She found herself some distance behind Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru and was going to call to them just before she saw a familiar figure watching them as well. Kazuma Sohma glanced up and saw her before he left and Sakura felt a slight chill. She'd heard that Kazuma had been gone on a journey and she knew that he would be obligated to report back to Sohma house that he returned. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru cross the street. Something was going to happen…and soon.

She turned a different direction from them and stopped by the store to pick up a few things for dinner before she headed to her apartment. Going up to her floor she entered the darkened apartment and took off her shoes before wandering towards the kitchen. The message light on her machine was flashing and she wondered who would have called her. She hadn't made that many friends since returning to Japan and she doubted any of the Sohmas would have called her. She pressed the button as she pulled the groceries out of the bag.

"It's about time I found you Sakura, what are you doing in Japan? I know you ran off with your father's real will, he promised me—"

Sakura whirled around and slammed the stop button, anger flashing through her eyes. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Moshi, moshi."

"Hello?"

It was English coming from the other end and Sakura shifted her thought processes. "Hello," she greeted back.

"I assume you are Sakura Alexander, daughter of the late Jason Alexander, the owner of Alexander Technologies?"

"That would be me," she said flatly.

"My name is Drew Westing, I'm—"

"I know who you are," Sakura interrupted him. "What do you want?"

"I was calling to inform you that your family was disputing your father's will and were demanding an investigation into it," he said. "They claim that you have hidden the actual will somewhere in your personal effects that give them rights to some of his estate."

"There is no other will," Sakura gritted out. "The only will and testament my parents had were left with Stewart Starling. Personally, if it would make things easier I would just sign over everything and let them fight over it, but I won't give them that chance, not after what they did."

"Please calm down, Miss Alexander," he said. "I understand that you are upset over this recent tragedy…"

"I wasn't even told my parents were dead until I came back from an assignment _two months_ after the fact!" Sakura snarled.

"Miss Alexander," he began.

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Look, Mr. Westing, now is not the best time to discuss this. I just came home from work and one of those relatives you mentioned had left a rather unpleasant message. I have your number, I'll give you a call when I'm in a better frame of mind."

"I understand, Miss Alexander, but there is a court date scheduled in two weeks…" he began.

"I'm a school teacher now, I can't drop everything to deal with it," Sakura told him. "Can you stand in as my proxy? I'll fax you whatever documents I need to."

"I'll fax you the legal papers," he said. "What is your fax?"

She gave him the number, said good-bye, and after he hung up slammed the phone into the cradle. She couldn't believe the nerve of those people who called themselves her family. As far as she was concerned, the only family she had had died in a plane crash four months ago, the rest of them could rot in hell and dwell in the slums of some of the third-world countries she'd been in as far as she was concerned. The only other people she could even think about as family were her old friends from school, but as it always was, she could only share a small portion of their lives because she could never understand the intricacies of the Sohma curse.

She put her groceries away, settling on some instant miso soup for her meal that evening, having lost all appetite to eat the meal she'd originally been planning. She knew that the usually savory foods would taste like sawdust in her mouth tonight and she didn't want them to go to waste. She left the lights off and settled in a chair near the window, watching with hooded eyes as the storm outside grew steadily worse.


	4. Basket Three: Light in the Clouds

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the delay in the updating, but my computer is being silly and not letting me get into anything—I was going to update with two chapters, but I was too frustrated with the computer to write them. So, until I can get into everything on my own I have to find alternate means of updating, which unfortunately means delays in my update schedule. I hope to have my next update on Monday, August 23 as long as my current alternate way will work. This isn't nearly as good as I hoped it would be, but I will probably go back and rework it at a later date. Please let me know what you think of it, I think that Chapter Four will be much, much better. Thanks for reading! 

Basket Three: Light in the Clouds

****

The clouds had thinned and sunlight was beginning to peek through as Sakura made her way to work. The air had a fresh, clean feel to it and Sakura drew in a deep breath to dismiss the last vestiges of her restless night. Everything felt different today as if the heaviness that had weighted the air down had dissipated. It felt almost like something had been set right…

"Good morning, Alexander-_san_," a voice greeted.

Sakura glanced up and smiled at the school administrator, putting her mask of cheer firmly in place. "Good morning, Yanagi-_san_."

"How do you like it here so far?" Asahi Yanagi questioned. "The children seem rather impressed with you."

"I'm glad to be home and I like teaching very much," Sakura responded. "I can't thank you enough for giving me the recommendation. "

"It was my pleasure. I've known you'd do well at this since we were in junior high," Asahi smiled. "I'm surprised it took so long to find your true calling."

Sakura chuckled. "Even back then my heart was in reporting."

"I remember that all too well, especially when Miyamoto-_sempai_ tried to get you kicked out of school. I'm still not sure how you managed to avoid trouble when you snuck into the boys' school."

"I'm not sure either to tell the truth," Sakura admitted and they chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you later and keep up the good work. Even with mine and Takaki-_san_'s recommendations they still weren't sure about hiring you, but they're becoming rather impressed by your work," Asahi said. "Watch your step though, they're still going to jump on any mistakes you make."

"Thank you for the warning," Sakura smiled. "I'll keep it in mind, Yanagi-_san_."

"We should go out for drinks after work sometime," Asahi added.

"I'd like that," Sakura agreed.

"Hang in there, Alexander-_san_."

With that, Asahi was gone and Sakura let her bright smile fade. She entered her office and practically collapsed into her chair, her eyes losing focus. She was so tired. She had awakened this morning in her chair with cold, uneaten instant miso on the table next to her and vague recollections of clouded gray shadows stalking her dreams.

There was a knock on the door and she glanced up at Nobutoshi Takeda, one of the other teachers. "Rough night?" he queried.

"Something like that," Sakura said. "I'm fine though, just collecting my thoughts for class today. What can I do for you?"

He handed her a piece of paper. "Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma, and Yuki Sohma will not be able to attend class today. Their guardians phoned in just a little while ago."

A chill slid down Sakura's spine at his announcement. "Thank you," she managed to keep any inflection about her concern out of her voice and he nodded.

"It was also requested that their assignments be put together so a friend of the family could bring them by."

Sakura nodded. "I'll make sure to do it," she agreed.

"Good."

He left and the paper crumpled in her grasp as soon as he was out of an earshot. She reached for the phone and dialed Shigure's number, but no one answered. Worry began to claw at her insides and she closed her eyes. _Please don't let anything have happened to them. They're just kids and they've already gone through so much!_

With difficulty she shoved the thought to the back of her mind and set about her job determined to hold her mask in place until she could address the matter. The entire school was buzzing at the absences of the two Sohmas and Tohru and Sakura could almost see the rumors brewing. However, between Yuki, Kyo, Uotani, and Hanjima, she was sure nothing would come of them that would harm Tohru. The "Prince Yuki Fan Club" girls were in a tizzy though, bemoaning the fact their "Prince" wasn't here.

The day went by slowly, and Sakura wished that for once it would fly by. Finally, the last bells rang and she waved to her class as they filed out, very excited about the next day being Sunday. Truthfully, she was glad herself that it was Sunday so that she could go check on Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru herself to make sure they were all right.

She left the school and dropped things off at her apartment before changing clothes and making sure she had all of the assignments for the three absentees. Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma had dropped by to get the assignments, but she had told them that she would take the work to them. They'd looked somewhat surprised, but then Momiji had recognized her and told Hatsuharu that she was a friend of Shigure's. Hatsuharu had frowned at the announcement, but Momiji had cheerfully agreed.

She arrived at Shigure's house and saw that the lights were on. She went to the door and knocked politely. Shigure opened it and he gave her a smile of welcome, but his gray eyes were more serious than usual. "Ah, Kura-_chan_, good to see you," he said expansively. "Come in, come in. I just ordered take out because Tohru-_kun_ is very tired."

Sakura entered and held up the assignments as she slipped off her shoes. "I have their schoolwork from today," she informed him.

He took the folders and looked into her eyes. "Are you all right, Kura-_chan_?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "How are they?"

She looked up at him intently and he smiled. "They had a rough night, but they came through it with shining colors. Tohru-_kun_ _is_ amazing."

Sakura got the sudden feeling that whatever had happened last night had had something to do with the zodiac curse and swore inwardly. "Sorry for intruding on you unexpectedly tonight," she apologized, purposely shifting to a different topic.

Shigure chuckled. "I wouldn't say unexpectedly. I ordered an extra meal because I had a feeling you'd be by to check on them."

"You know me too well sometimes, Shigure," Sakura chuckled.

"And sometimes not well enough," he replied.

"If you ever completely figured me out, I'd have to find something to change," Sakura said lightly.

Shigure smiled and they went into the dining room where a girl in a light green dress was sitting, her green eyes intent on the project in her hands. "Kagura, we have a guest," Shigure announced gently.

Kagura Sohma glanced up and frowned at the newcomer. "This is Sakura Alexander, she's an old friend of mine, Hatori, and Ayame from a long time ago," Shigure introduced her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagura said briefly before turned her eyes back to her project.

"How about we go talk in my office until dinner gets here?" Shigure suggested.

"All right," Sakura agreed and followed him.

They entered his office and she set on the floor across the desk from him and they chatted idly about several neutral topics. The conversation was interrupted only by the arrival of dinner and the food was eaten in the dining room in silence as Kagura mended the orange cat bag that she carried and Sakura tried to avoid asking any questions that she knew she wouldn't get the straight answers to. After dinner, Kagura thanked Shigure for the meal and excused herself to go sleep in one of the guestrooms in his house.

Sakura stood up as well. "They're really all right?" she asked softly, looking at Shigure.

He nodded. "They're fine. A little worse for wear, but fine."

"I'm glad," Sakura said quietly.

She collected her coat and put on her shoes, pausing in the doorway to look at Shigure. "You know, the Sohma curse is the only investigation that I've ever done where I've come away with more questions than when I started."

"Only those afflicted with it can truly understand it," Shigure said. "There's really nothing we can do."

"Except hope," Sakura said with a gentle smile. "Right now, your hopes are pinned on Tohru, aren't they?"

Shigure looked somewhat startled and then nodded briefly. "Only Hatori and I see that Tohru may be the one we've been looking for. To the others, she is a friend, someone who accepts them for who they are and loves them even though they're cursed. Invincible love, that is what Tohru-_kun_ is."

Sakura smiled. "You guys better take good care of her or I'll have to do something about it," she said, "if I get here before Uotani and Hanajima."

"She's already won you as well, Kura-_chan_?" he asked.

"She reminds me of a someone I met a long time ago," Sakura said. "I really admired her. I'll see you later."

****

The following day, Sakura went to Shigure's with the intention of offering to help the kids with their homework, but no one was there. Considering her options, she decided to sit on the porch and wait. Laughter floated up the lane and she glanced up to see Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo talking and laughing on the way up. Behind them were Hatori and Shigure and they both looked somewhat satisfied with themselves. They drew up short when they saw Sakura on the porch. "What are you doing here?" Kyo demanded.

"I came by for a visit," Sakura said. "You should be used to this by now, Kyo."

"Good afternoon, Alexander-_san_," Yuki said more politely.

"Sakura-_san_!" Tohru exclaimed and smiled. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Probably," she responded, "but it's my fault I didn't call first."

"Hello, Sakura," Hatori greeted her gravely.

She smiled. "Hi there, 'Tori-_san_! I didn't expect to see you here as well."

"Why don't we go inside and finish the greetings there?" Shigure suggested as he opened the door.

"I'll make some lunch," Tohru said, darting past Shigure into the house to get started.

"Ah, Tohru-_kun_ is such an angel," Shigure sighed almost rapturously. "I should consider getting married…"

Shigure was punched by two separate people and landed against the doorjamb rubbing his head. Yuki and Kyo glared at Shigure before heading inside. Hatori smiled slightly and Sakura began to laugh. "She is underage, Shi-_chan_," she reminded him.

"She'll be legal soon," Shigure said and the sparkle in his eyes communicated that he had mainly said it to tease Yuki and Kyo.

"I will not bail you out of jail if you try anything, Shigure," Hatori said and walked inside.

"I didn't _say_ I was going to marry Tohru-_kun_," Shigure protested.

Sakura laughed. "But you implied it," she replied. "It's a good thing you have a hard head, but I'd be careful, that's only going to hold out for so long."

"Well, neither of them have said anything to her," he mumbled.

"Because Tohru is Tohru and they don't want to cause her any pain," Sakura said quietly. "If either of them admit to her that they have feelings for her she may feel she has to choose between them and it would tear her apart."

Shigure regarded Sakura consideringly and then smiled. "Well, come inside, Tohru's sure to cook us a fine meal."

"Just out of curiosity, where were you?" Sakura questioned as they entered and removed their shoes.

"Sohma house," Shigure replied. "We went visiting."

They joined Hatori in the dining room and began to chat while Tohru was in the kitchen preparing a meal. To her surprise Yuki and Kyo went out into the yard to have a fight at Yuki's suggestion. She listened idly to the conversation between the two older Sohmas as she watched the younger ones. There seemed to be a bit of a different air between them that Sakura couldn't quite identify. There was still a bit of animosity, but there was something else underneath it.

"…America?" Shigure's voice came through Sakura's contemplation and she turned to look at him in startlement.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you had gotten all your stuff shipped to you from America yet," Shigure said.

"I didn't bring anything other than my luggage from there," Sakura said curtly, "there wasn't anything to ship."

Shigure frowned at her shortness and Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Shigure I didn't mean to sound that way," she said. "Let's just say I didn't leave America on the best of terms and leave it at that for now."

He looked puzzled and she shook her head, communicating her refusal to talk about it any further and changed the subject to the weather and asking how things were going in the doctoring world. She ignored Shigure's assessing looks all through the day, focused on enjoying the company around her, and not the nightmare that she had left in the US. She left earlier than usual that night, knowing that as soon as everyone else was asleep, Shigure would probably start pressing her for answers and she knew she would eventually tell him. She just wasn't ready to talk to him about it now.

****

"Good morning, Sakura-_san_!"

Sakura smiled at Tohru as the younger girl let her inside. "Hello, Tohru, how are you today?"

"Wonderful!" Tohru said with her usual excitement. "I've almost got the rest of the house taken care of and Yuki-_kun_ was able to help me finish all my work last night."

"Where are Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure?" Sakura asked curiously as Tohru handed her a glass of water in the kitchen.

"Yuki and Kyo went to Sohma house for some reason, and Shigure is still sleeping," Tohru replied cheerfully. "If it's anything like usual he'll get up in time for dinner tonight."

"Ah, too bad," Sakura said and then looked at Tohru. "Do you have any plans for today with Uotani-_san _and Hanajima-_san_?"

"Uo-_chan_ has to work today and Hana-_chan_ had to do something with her family," Tohru answered. "I thought I'd go visit Mom later."

"Oh," Sakura sounded disappointed even to herself. "I was going to ask you to come somewhere with me, but…"

"Mom would probably love to meet you," Tohru said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

Tohru nodded and Sakura smiled. "All right, if you think it's okay."

"Let me get my coat and we can go," Tohru said and then paused. "Oh! Maybe you would rather rest for a little while, I should have asked."

Sakura chuckled. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for the water."

They left a few minutes later after Tohru left a note for Yuki and Kyo about where she was going. "They get worried if they don't know where I am," Tohru explained as they left the house. "They're so kind to me, Sakura-_san_."

Sakura led her to her car and Tohru's eyes widened. "You have a car!" she exclaimed.

"It makes it a little easier to get out here," Sakura smiled and opened the door for her. "It was rather difficult remembering to drive on the left side of the road. In America, they drive on the right."

"Is America that different from Japan?" Tohru asked curiously.

"In a lot of ways, yes," Sakura said. "You'd probably have to experience it to understand it."

Tohru directed her to the temple and they paid their respects after Tohru introduced her. When Sakura saw the picture of Kyoko Honda, her eyes went wide. "I met her once before!" she exclaimed.

Tohru's eyes went wide. "You knew Mom!"

"I wouldn't say _knew_ her," Sakura smiled, "but we met on several occasions. In fact, you remind me a lot of her."

"Really?" Tohru flushed with pleasure.

"Yes, really," Sakura replied. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Tohru admitted, "we can go back to the house…"

"Nonsense, I took you away from the house for the day, so we're going to stay away," Sakura grinned. "The boys can learn to live without you from time to time."

"I don't have any money," the younger girl said.

"It's my treat, I dragged you away," Sakura replied.

They went to a nearby restaurant and talked animatedly. After lunch, Sakura dragged Tohru to the local shopping center. "How did you meet Shigure-_san_, Sakura-_san_?" Tohru asked curiously as they thumbed through books in a bookstore.

Sakura glanced up in startlement and Tohru looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business," she said quickly.

"No worries," Sakura grinned. "Let me think a sec. I was a freshman at the time, and they were sophomores. We went to schools that were near eachother, mine was an all-girls school, and theirs was an all-boys school. The two schools actually did a lot of things together, but that's not how we met."

Sakura selected a book and they began moving towards the counter. "I was actually breaking about fifteen different school rules when I met them to tell the truth and at least one of which could get me expelled from the school."

Tohru's eyes widened at the revelation and Sakura chuckled. "Shizuru, the editor for my school paper didn't like me very much, so she was trying everything in her power to get me off her staff and expelled from school. To that end, she challenged me to do an investigative report on the boys' school, figuring I'd get caught and kicked off the paper's staff at the very least."

"I never could resist a challenge," Sakura admitted with a laugh as she paid for the book, "so I took her up on it. I went over to the boys' school to do a thorough investigation and turn in the best report she would ever see. While I was doing my investigating I ran across Ayame and Shigure plotting some sort of mischief. I can't recall right off hand what it was, but I inadvertently wound up wrapped up in it. It came off perfectly though if I remember correctly, Hatori scolded all of us for it, even though he didn't know me. After that, I just seemed to run into them every time I turned around, and eventually we became friends, which made Shizuru-_san_ even angrier. She figured since she was the president of the student body at our school she should date the student body president of the boys' school, which at the time was Ayame and she hated the fact that I seemed to always be around them."

"I remember Ayame talking about being the president, but I don't think he ever mentioned Shizuru-_san_," Tohru said.

"Truthfully, Ayame didn't really even know she existed," Sakura said.

"Oh, poor Shizuru-_san_!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Looking back at that, I do feel kind of bad for her, but at the time I just gloated about it," Sakura said. "I wasn't very nice to her either, which probably didn't help matters much."

They left the bookstore, weaving their way through the crowds. "I think the four years that I knew Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure were the best years of my entire life," Sakura said. "They were and still are some of the most wonderful people I know and when I left, I missed them quite a bit."

"Why did you go to America?" Tohru asked.

"My father got transferred back to America after I graduated from high school and I suppose I could have gone to school here, but there were some… problems… and I thought it would be best to leave for a little while," Sakura admitted. "I didn't want to cause them trouble."

"Did something happen?" Tohru asked.

Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about," she smiled.

Tohru caught a glimpse of one of the clocks and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I need to get back to Shigure-_san_'s house! I have to fix dinner for them!"

Sakura smiled as they exited the shopping center and made their way to her car.

"Would you like to eat with us?" Tohru asked after they got inside.

"I'd love to," Sakura replied, "I'll take your cooking over mine any day, Tohru-_kun_. Do you need to stop at the grocery store on the way?"

"You don't have to do that," Tohru protested. "I can go after we get back to the house…"

"Nonsense, I kept you from it, so I'll make it a little easier on you," Sakura replied.

"You're so kind, Sakura-_san_," Tohru beamed. "I'm glad you met Shigure-_san_ and the others so that we could meet."

"Maybe next time we get together, I'll tell you how I met your mother," Sakura said as she started the car.

"I'd love to hear about it! Mom didn't talk a lot about things like that," Tohru said excitedly.


	5. Basket Four: Children at Play

Basket Four: Children at Play

****

"Sakura-chan, how fortuitous that we would meet at this moment!"

Sakura glanced up in startlement and smiled at Ayame. "It's been a while," she grinned. "How is business?"

"It is going splendidly, the new line seems to be going over very well," he said. "So how are you faring on this oh-so-lovely day?"

"Better now that I've seen you," Sakura laughed.

Ayame pressed his hand over his heart. "Ah the flower of my youthful past has complimented me yet again. Darling, we should go out to lunch and celebrate our reunion."

Chuckling, Sakura agreed. "Well, I think this makes the fifth time we've celebrated our reunion."

"Ah, but you can never celebrate good fortune too much, and having you back in Japan is good fortune indeed," Ayame said expansively.

They went into one of Ayame's favorite restaurants and he ordered potsticker plates for both of them. "Sakura-_chan_ what brings you to this part of town?"

"I was bored and needed something to do," she responded. "I was actually considering visiting you later."

"You don't come nearly enough, Sakura-_chan_," Ayame chided her. "If I did not know better I would think you like Gure-_san_ more than me."

"Oh, I could never do that," Sakura said with mock shock. "Shigure's just not as busy as you and 'Tori-_san_."

"Well, I have gotten word from a certain individual that you have been by to see Hatori-_san_ a bit more lately and yet you don't visit me, it shatters my fragile heart—" he said melodramatically.

"Now I can't have that happen!" Sakura exclaimed. "From this point forward, I declare today my day to spend with Ayame, at least until you have to return to what you were doing."

"That pleases me quite well, my darling, perhaps, I shall now recover," Ayame said.

Sakura giggled and they talked over dinner. Leaving the restaurant later, they went to one of the gardens and Ayame became quiet. "Sakura," his voice was unusually serious.

She glanced up. "Have you met Tohru Honda yet?" he asked.

"Quite a few times actually, I do go over to Shigure's quite often," Sakura reminded him.

''And you are aware of my brother's affections for her?" he questioned.

"The only one that doesn't seem to be aware of them is Honda-_san_ herself," Sakura answered.

"I would like to remedy that fact," Ayame stated firmly.

Sakura looked up at him in startlement. "I would think it would be best for him to decide if he wishes to tell her," Sakura frowned.

"I invited them to my shop not very long ago and he still did not declare his love for her even though I gave them every opportunity and she looked so lovely in that dress…" Ayame sighed. "I must see that my brother is happy and as he will not allow me into his heart, he has already developed great affection for Tohru-_kun_, I daresay it may even be love and yet he leaves it unspoken. I fear that with his recalcitrance another will swoop in and claim the beautiful princess for themselves, and I cannot allow that to happen! I do not wish to see my dear brother's heart shattered like that!"

A few people directed odd looks towards them, but Sakura was used to drawing looks when she was with Ayame and ignored them. "And to that end I've formulated a plan that is sure to work," he stated, "and I need your help."

"So what exactly are you planning?" she inquired, intrigued despite herself.

"You are their homeroom teacher correct?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"And they have a school culture festival planned soon?" he continued.

"Well, yes, they do," Sakura answered.

"Then it will work splendidly!" He clapped his hands. "See, here is my plan…"

Sakura listened and her eyes widened. "You want me to do what?" she exclaimed.

"Come, come it should be very entertaining," Ayame said coaxingly.

Sakura made a face. "It does sound like fun," she admitted.

"Then you'll do it?" he asked eagerly.

"I'll do my best," Sakura sighed.

"You're absolutely wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Marry me, darling!"

Sakura blinked and then they both burst out laughing. "That, Aya-_chan_, was going a little far, don't you think?" Sakura managed.

He grinned at her. "But the look on your face for that split second was absolutely priceless, Sakura-_chan_, that in and of itself makes it worth it."

"How is Mine anyway?" she asked.

"Ah, my little angel is doing just wonderfully," Ayame said grandiosely. "She is the sweetest little…"

He trailed off and grinned. "But I shall not bore you with details like that today," he said. "Shall we go somewhere else?"

"The rest of my day is free, we can go wherever you like," Sakura smiled. "I'm glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're back," he replied with seriousness.

****

"As you all know the culture fest is coming up soon, and, while it will be very difficult to beat last year's onigiri stand, time does move on and we have to do new things," Sakura announced to her class the next day. "For second years, this cultural festival is celebrating the arts of music, drama, and drawing. One of the other classes has elected to do a Japanese folk tale and another is doing a more modern day work, therefore I thought that perhaps we should do something different. Are there any suggestions?"

"How about a fairy tale?" Yuki Sohma suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea!"

Sakura concealed a smile as everyone immediately latched onto Yuki's idea. Kyo looked somewhat discontented and scowled at his cousin's back. "If we are going to do a fairy tale, what should we do?"

"Sleeping Beauty!"

"Jack and the Beanstalk!"

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves!"

"Cinderella?"

Tohru said the last somewhat hesitantly and the Prince Yuki fangirls immediately scoffed it off. Sakura listened as everyone suggested several other titles, but she knew that Yuki would most likely make the last decision. "I think Cinderella sounds like a wonderful idea, Honda-_san_," he said calmly.

Sakura very calmly wrote all the names on the board and offered it up for a popular vote. Cinderella won, of course. "Sohma-_san_ if you would please start organizing the class into who is going to work on what while I write the roles down on a piece of paper."

"Of course, Alexander-_san_," Yuki got up with the class representative and they began to go over the various things that they needed.

After several minutes, Sakura dropped the strips of paper into a bag and shook it up. Yuki noticed her action and called for silence and looked at her in question. "To make things more interesting I've put all the roles in Cinderella in this bag. Everyone in the class will draw a paper and that will be your role, regardless of any objections you may have. It is only fair," she said. "Sohma-_kun _you will draw first. The roles will not be announced until after everyone has drawn."

He nodded and reached into the bag and drew out a paper, Sakura noted with satisfaction it was the one with an odd fold in the corner. The class filed up and drew their papers and Tohru wound up coming up last and Sakura let a final slip of paper fall from her hand into the bag as Tohru reached in. She drew it out and went back to her seat. "All right, you may now open them."

"What the—" Kyo burst out. "How am I supposed to be the fairy godmother?"

Sakura barely managed to keep from laughing at his outburst. "So who's Cinderella?" one of the Prince Yuki fan club girls asked.

Tohru raised her hand hesitantly and Sakura frowned as she saw the angry look fill the girls' faces. "It was luck of the draw," she said calmly. "Who is the Prince?"

"I am," Yuki admitted.

"That is a fitting role, but _her_ as Cinderella, I demand a redraw!" one of the girls said.

A steel pipe slammed into the desk in front of her and Uotani glared down at her. "Why don't you shut your trap? It was _luck of the draw_," she snarled.

"You don't scare me," the girl tried to put a brave face on.

"Do you _really_ wish to voice your objections to Tohru-_kun_'s role?" Hanajima asked in a cool tone.

"Uotani-_san_ please put the pipe up," Sakura said calmly. "There will be no redraw, remember what I said at the beginning."

The girl quieted and darted frightened looks at Hanajima. "Congratulations on your role, Tohru-_kun_," the dark-haired girl said. "It looks as though I will be your evil stepmother."

"Do I have to wear a dress to be one of the stepsisters?" Uotani demanded.

"It is the costume," Sakura said.

Uotani grumbled somewhat. "What are you freakin' objecting to, I'm the _fairy godmother_," Kyo spat out.

"I think you'll look good in a dress orange-head," Uotani retorted.

"Say that again, Yankee," Kyo growled, glaring at the blonde.

"I think—" she began.

"Enough," Sakura frowned at the two and looked at Yuki. "Sohma-_san_, the rest of the period is yours to discuss scheduling and such."

"Of course," Yuki said and took his place at the front of the class again.

****

"Cinderella?"

Ayame sounded somewhat disappointed and Sakura chuckled. "It was the best that came up, no one voted for Sleeping Beauty as you were hoping."

"Couldn't you have just said that you were going to have them do Sleeping Beauty?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I was lucky they even chose to do fairy tales as we planned. When the plans depend on outside people they usually don't go exactly right, I did, however, manage to arrange it so that Honda-_san_ was Cinderella."

"And Yuki?" Ayame inquired.

"The Prince," Sakura laughed, "I didn't even have to rig that one, it just happened. Kyo drew the fairy godmother."

Ayame's golden eyes widened and then he began to laugh so hard tears streamed down his cheeks. "That's about how Shigure reacted as well," Sakura chuckled. "I'd almost feel bad for him, but it is entirely amusing. Kyo's still sore about it though."

"I shall make Tohru-_kun_'s gown for the play," he announced firmly, after he stopped laughing.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that. "A professionally made dress?" she looked surprised.

"One sure to stir Yuki's male heart and make him want to declare his love for her," Ayame said firmly.

"They are only in high school, Ayame," she frowned.

"It will be a perfectly innocent dress!" Ayame proclaimed. "I would never do anything to make Tohru uncomfortable."

She saw the seriousness in his eyes and nodded. "All right, we'll see."

"You are such a wonderful and amazing person, Sakura, I am honored to have you as a friend," he said grandly.

She laughed softly. "You better remember that," she grinned.

"I shall treat you to a meal fit for royalty for all of your assistance," he said.

"I'm going to get chubby with all the meals you're buying me lately, Ayame," Sakura laughed.

****

"I am not going to wear _that_!" Kyo exclaimed, glaring at the dress laid out for him the day of the play.

"You're only in the play for three scenes, Kyo," Sakura said. "You can take it off in between your first and last scenes, they worked very hard on it."

"I think it rather suits you, Kyo," Yuki said, his eyes glinting with malicious mirth.

"Then why don't you wear it!" Kyo snarled. "Damn rat!"

"Don't fight here!" Tohru exclaimed racing into the room.

As soon as they saw her both boys froze in place. Sakura followed their gazes and smiled slightly. Ayame had done a wonderful job on the dress. The pale green color perfectly suited Tohru's eyes, the touches of lace and tulle were absolutely astounding. She looked at them with wide eyes and flushed. "Ayame-_san_ insisted on making me a dress when he found out I was going to be in a play opposite of Yuki-_kun_."

Both boys had flushes darkening their cheeks and Sakura prayed that it didn't discomfit them enough to make them change. Yuki recovered first and stepped forward. "You look lovely, Honda-_san_," he said.

"Yeah, you look good," Kyo added grudgingly, his red-brown eyes shooting daggers at Yuki before turning back to Tohru and softening.

"You don't think it's too much, I told him that he shouldn't have," Tohru said, her hands smoothing over the material.

Yuki shook his head with a gentle smile and Kyo nodded curtly before snatching up his costume and stalking to the dressing room. "Yuki-_kun_, your costume came out really well too," Tohru said.

Sakura quietly went and checked on a few things and then returned. "You'd better go change into your costume for the first act, Honda-_san_," she reminded her, reluctantly breaking in.

"Oh, of course!" Tohru exclaimed. "I hope I don't mess up too badly."

"I have every faith in you, Honda-_san_," Sakura chuckled. "Don't worry so much."

****

The play had gone without a hitch thus far as Sakura watched the ballroom scene from the side of the stage near the curtain and light control. At the end of the scene, Tohru ran off the stage managing to leave her shoe behind without tripping as she had in the rehearsals. She paused next to Sakura. "Was that all right?" she asked somewhat breathlessly, her eyes were sparkling happily.

"Very nice, Honda-_san_," Sakura smiled. "Now only one more switch."

She nodded and left and Sakura turned her eyes to Kyo who was glowering in his pink gown. "Only one more scene, Sohma-_san_," she said with a slight grin.

Kyo glared at her. "Shut up," he mumbled.

Sakura chuckled and the curtains raised again. She watched in silence as the stepsister's both went into raptures over the idea of the prince finding them to be his true love. Tohru was on the stage floor, pretending she was scrubbing, her lovely dress was hidden beneath a ragged brown swath of material. And the sound effect for the knock on the door echoed and Yuki came on stage. Watching the final scenes, Sakura smiled in satisfaction, it didn't look like Ayame was going to get his desired result, but it had come off so far very nicely.

Tohru was seated on the chair after the Prince declared that she also must try on the shoe and it slid into place as Kyo stalked onto stage. "Now you may have your happy ending," he declared in a loud, angry voice and waved his wand.

Tohru delayed a split second as the lights dimmed just a little and the brown material was dropped revealing the dress and everyone else left the stage as the spotlight illuminated Tohru and Yuki. "I have found you at last, my love," Yuki said in a regal voice. "Come, let me take you away from all this drudgery, and we shall live happily ever after."

Tohru got up and Sakura's sharp eye caught the fact that her shoe was caught in the mantle just before she started falling. "Holy—"

Tohru's eyes widened in horror as she tripped and fell towards Yuki. The lights went out and the curtain dropped just as their bodies made contact and a POOF echoed. She watched Tohru grab Yuki and his clothing and bolt off stage. "I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe—"

"Don't worry, Honda-_san_ no one saw but me," Sakura said quietly. "They're all getting ready for their last bow. Go set him down inside your dressing room and I'll cover until he changes back."

Tohru nodded and Sakura went out onto the stage. "I apologize, there was a bit of technical difficulty during that last scene, but I am sure you all know the end of that story," she said with a smile. "They lived happily ever after. I'd like to thank you all for coming to class 2-D's presentation of Cinderella. Let me introduce you to our company."

She went through the names a little more slowly than she rehearsed, her mind calculating quickly how long it would take Yuki to transform back and get his costume back on. Finally, when the time seemed about right she finished. "And Tohru Honda and Yuki Sohma as Cinderella and the Prince."

There was a couple seconds pause before the two came out and took center stage, bowing at the audience amid claps and cheers. "And that concludes our presentation. Thank you again!" Sakura said and everyone filed off stage.

****

A few hours later, Sakura leaned against the side of the building staring at the stars, disbelieving of how close it had come to disaster. "It's a good thing you're quick on your feet," Shigure observed, regarding her steadily.

"It went fine in rehearsals," Sakura sighed. "I'm just glad I was able to keep anyone from finding out."

She leaned her head against the wall. "If he finds out, Akito is going to be severely ticked off," she said.

"He was in the audience tonight," Shigure told her quietly.

Sakura's eyes went wide and flew to meet his. "That isn't something you joke about Shigure!"

"I wouldn't joke about it," Shigure stated.

Sakura closed her eyes and swore softly.


	6. Basket Five: Never Forget

****

Basket Six: Never Forget

The telephone rang, awaking Sakura from a fitful sleep. She reached for it and answered groggily. "_Moshi, moshi._"

"He wants to see you," Shigure's voice was quiet.

Sakura sat bolt upright in her bed. "What?" she exclaimed, immediately awake.

"Akito wants to see you," he repeated.

Her hands clenched in the comforter as a shiver slid down her spine. "Why?" she said.

"Not even I know everything he is going to do," Shigure said. "Hatori will be there to pick you up in about an hour. Do you think you can do it again?"

Sakura's eyes closed. "I honestly don't know, Shigure," she stated soberly. "Maybe it won't come to that."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. "What's changed since that time?" he finally asked.

"If I still remember later, I'll tell you," Sakura stated. "I'd better get ready. I'll come see you if I can."

Silently, she hung up the phone and stared sightlessly at the far wall. She stumbled from her bed and into the living room where photo albums were the only things on her shelf. All her little knick-knacks and books were still piled in a suitcase next to the shelf that they would be going on. She reached for them and began thumbing through them, tears stinging her eyes. The telephone rang again, and she frowned. _What now?_

She was half-tempted to let it go to the answering machine, but instead she picked it up. "_Moshi, moshi_."

"Sakura, is that you?"

"Megumi?" Sakura sounded surprised.

"Thank goodness, I just heard everything!" Megumi exclaimed. "I am so sorry!"

Sakura's hand clenched on the phone. "This really isn't a good time to go into this," she said flatly.

"On the contrary, if that's how you're feeling then it's the best time to go into it," Megumi stated softly. "If it makes you feel any better I made it in time for the court date."

"I really don't want to talk about this," she said in a strained voice.

"Everything was dropped," Megumi continued relentlessly. "Uncle Jason left me a copy of his will as well. Those greedy bastards aren't going to see a penny of it. I'm sorry I didn't make it for the ceremony, but I didn't know, I was somewhere in a rural village in China."

"There wasn't even a ceremony until I got home two months after the fact," Sakura stated. "They were all too busy fighting over his money to even think about laying them to rest. Of course, they were too busy to even think about trying to find me and telling me what happened."

"That doesn't sound like you, Sakura," Megumi said quietly. "Are you really going to let them win like this?"

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Are you going to let them win?" she repeated. "Seriously, of all of us, they hated you the most and by letting them get to you like this they're winning."

Sakura dropped into a chair. "I don't understand why they hate the Japanese so much, it's been decades since World War II. I understand that they lost some very important people, but…"

"Uncle Jason and my dad understood that it was an old grudge that should be forgotten, of course falling in love probably helped them come to that realization," Megumi said, Sakura could hear a smile in her voice.

"How are Uncle Jared and Aunt Hikaru anyway?" Sakura questioned.

"Understandably devastated by the loss," Megumi said soberly. "They didn't find out either until they came back from Mother's tour in Europe. Of all of us, they were the easiest to contact and no one bothered."

"I hate them," Sakura declared quietly.

"They're seriously not worth it, Sakura," Megumi stated.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. "I didn't know you weren't told either," Sakura finally admitted.

"You thought _we'd_ keep it from you?" Megumi exclaimed. "Sakura!"

Sakura winced slightly, but a light smile curved her lips at her cousin's expressive voice. "I don't know what happened to you just before you came back with your parents, but whatever it was, you're letting them color your perspective on everything too," her cousin's voice was displeased. "What happened to not letting anyone get you down?"

"It's a lot harder in practice than theory," Sakura told her.

"Maybe so, but you can do it," she stated. "You've been to hell and back on your assignments, don't let something ruin the life you have now."

"Sometimes I wonder…" Sakura said slowly.

"I remember a long time ago someone told me 'Don't ever regret the past, Meg, without it you would not be where you are now and the life you have now would be only a pale shadow'," Megumi said quietly. "She told me 'It's not okay to forget anything, good or bad, because if you do and let regret color your life you will never be able to move on'. Do you remember who said that to me?"

"I remember," Sakura said softly.

"Bet you never thought your own words would come back to haunt you, did you?" Megumi said.

"I borrowed it from someone else," Sakura admitted. "A woman that I met only a few times. She always had the knack to say exactly what I needed to hear at the exact time I needed to hear it."

"Whoever said it was very wise," Megumi murmured.

"I met her daughter here," Sakura said. "Oddly enough, she's gotten herself entangled in the Sohmas as well."

"I wish you'd tell me more about the significance of being 'entangled with the Sohmas'," Megumi complained.

"I made a promise, Meg," Sakura said solemnly.

"I know, that's why I don't press you for it," Megumi replied. "But anyway, I had probably better go, I'm going to scream at the long distance bill as it is."

Sakura laughed. "I'm glad you called, I didn't think there'd be anyone else who could tell me the exact thing I wanted to hear, exactly when I needed it. It's one thing to tell yourself that, but when it comes from someone else…"

"I'll have to come visit you over the holidays or something, I hear you're a teacher now," Megumi said.

"Yes, I am," Sakura smiled.

"I never thought I'd see that day, but I'm glad," Megumi said. "Now I know you'll be around when I need you later unless something really bad happens."

"I thought you were going to go," Sakura chuckled.

"I am, but I wanted to verify the rumor before I started my celebrations, the assignment before last put fear of your mortality in me," Megumi said soberly. "You were always indestructible and immortal before then."

"No one is ever immortal," she said.

"Yes, but some people are larger than life and you like to think that they'll be around forever," her cousin replied. "Be careful. I'll definitely come to see you during the holidays."

"I'll look forward to it," Sakura said. "And Megumi—"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, it was about time it was my turn to help you out," Megumi smiled. "Bye!"

"Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone and felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She stood up and went to her room to get dressed. The intercom buzzed just after she finished and she answered it. "Yes?"

"It's me, Sakura."

Hatori's voice, Sakura's heart stopped for just a second and then she squared her shoulders. "I'll be right down," she said.

Hatori looked even more solemn than normal and Sakura met his eyes with her own. "He's not going to win," she stated firmly. "I won't let him…"

"You know that I won't have any choice in the matter if he commands it," Hatori said softly.

"I know," Sakura answered and she reached up and patted his cheek. "Have a little faith, Hatori-_san_."

He opened the door for her and she sat down, mentally focusing herself. The drive to Sohma house was completed in silence. A glance out of the corner of her eye, revealed tension around Hatori's lips and strain in his eyes. For a moment she wanted to reach out and assure him that everything would be all right, but she didn't want to give false comfort. _Thank you, Megumi_, she added again mentally to her cousin.

They reached Sohma house and proceeded immediately to Akito's chambers. As usual, Akito was dressed in his kimono. The rooms were in shadows and a white bird dipped its beak into a water bowl on one of the only tables in the otherwise spartan room. "Leave us, Hatori, until I summon you," he commanded.

Hatori nodded slowly and quietly stepped outside of the room leaving Sakura with Akito for the first time in almost ten years. Fear tried to wriggle it's way down her spine and she pushed it away, looking at him with inscrutable eyes. "I didn't think I'd have to see your face again, ever," he said silkily and the bird took flight out the open sliding doors leading to the garden.

Sakura maintain her silence as Akito stalked towards her. "Don't you remember the lesson I taught you last time?" he questioned.

For a moment, Sakura felt the sting on the whip on her back again, but she didn't let it phase her. "I remember what you did last time," she stated flatly, "but you can't order people to feel things."

"Perhaps you need another lesson," he said coolly.

"Do your worst," Sakura challenged him. "I left in tears last time, you won't win again."

Anger flared in Akito's eyes and he struck out at her. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, but she said nothing. "I told you to stay away from us, Sakura," he growled. "Yet you dare show your face again?"

"I'm not yours to command," Sakura said flatly.

"Kureno," Akito hissed.

The young man that Sakura had only seen once before on that fateful day almost ten years ago stepped out, carrying with him a coiled black whip. Oddly enough, Sakura didn't feel nearly the fear that she'd felt the last time that this had happened. Looking considering, she very calmly turned her back and undid her shirt letting it fall to her waist. "Might as well get it over and done with, no?" she inquired. "This is what happened last time isn't it?

She glanced over her shoulder at Akito and saw something flash through his eyes as he let the tip of the whip hit the ground. He went to lift it and met her eyes again and swore throwing the whip aside. "Hatori!" he shouted.

Sakura put the shirt back on and was finishing buttoning it when Hatori entered the room. He saw the mark on her cheek a something close to anger flickered through his eyes, but was gone before he looked at Akito. "Yes, Akito?" he inquired.

"Remove this woman's memory," he ordered.

For a split second, Hatori hesitated but then nodded, grimness filling his features. "I'm sorry, Sakura," he said quietly, placing his hand over her eyes.

Blazing white light filled her vision and she felt herself falling backwards onto the wooden floor.

****

The ceiling above her came into focus and Sakura put a hand to her head. "How are you feeling?"

She glanced over and saw a dark-haired man with green eyes in a lab coat. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fell and hit your head, Miss—"

"Sakura, Sakura Alexander," she replied.

"I'm not sure how you got here, but I will see that you get a ride home, provided you can remember—" he said, there was a little strain under his voice.


	7. Basket Six: Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter, my computer has been having many, many issues and with it out of commission it is very difficult to get everything updated. I'm not completely happy with the chapter, there are a few things I really want to change, but I'll probably do that at a later date and upload this one now.

If there are any comments and suggestions, I'll be more than happy to hear them. I'm sure there's lots of questions on my theories for this, but right now it's too late at night for me to think...so if you have direct questions you can ask and I'll do my best to answer (minus any spoilers for my story) in my next author's notes .

Thanks so much for your patience!

Enjoy. ****

* * *

**Basket Seven: Cherry Blossoms**

**_Remember…_**

…Pale white petals floated by her born on the soft spring wind and she turned around admiring their beauty. As usual, the lane between her school and the all-boys' school down the street was empty. Up ahead, partially hidden by the cherry blossoms, she saw three boys in black school uniforms waiting under one of the huge flowering cherry trees. They had unusually solemn looks on their faces, and she slowed down to see if she could hear what they were discussing so seriously.

"Why are we even here?" Hatori asked. "She's not coming."

"I felt the need to come here one last time and feed myself some false comfort in thinking that at any moment she's going to come racing down that lane and apologize for being late," Shigure explained. "It is a false hope, but I cannot resist its lure."

"What's done is done, there is nothing we can do, we must follow the head's commands," Hatori said dully.

"We can come here one last time and cherish the memory of the flower that we left behind," Ayame said. "You cannot deny that you feel that way too. Sakura may have been a fleeting presence in our life, but she has left an indelible mark on us and being here one last time, just on the off-chance we may see her from a distance…"

"You two are masochistic, I'm going to class," Hatori said and turned away and his eyes met Sakura's. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't this where we usually meet before school, Hatori?" Sakura frowned at him, looking puzzled.

"But-" he began.

"Sakura!" Shigure exclaimed. "You're here. How-"

There was something on their faces that she hadn't ever seen before. A combination of stunned disbelief, hope, and something else she couldn't quite put her fingers on. "I know I'm a little late, but it happens that way when Mom and Dad are home…are you guys all right? You look a little pale."

"But last week…" Ayame finally spoke.

"Oh, that unpleasantness with your family head?" Sakura asked. "I almost forgot about that. Things have been crazy around the house, Mom and Dad are back from America and they were trying to fit everything they meant to do with me in the past three months in last week because they'll be leaving again tomorrow. I didn't have a chance to call or get a hold of you guys because of that."

"You still remember everything?" Hatori asked in a low voice.

Sakura nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because…" Hatori trailed off. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Oh."

The pieces fell into place in her mind, and Sakura suddenly understood what had worried her friends. "When you put your hand over my eyes and that bright flash…that's what happens when you have to conceal people's memories?"

He nodded soberly. "I didn't' realize that," Sakura said. "I guess it doesn't work on me. That can be a good thing right?"

"It could also be very bad."

There was a worried look in Shigure's eyes. "If the head finds out…"

"By all results in the past, something like this should never happen, your memory should be gone," Hatori said.

Sakura bit her lip. "Would you all have been happier if I had forgotten?" she asked softly. 

"NO!" Ayame's voice was forceful.

"It isn't that we wanted you to forget," Shigure began to explain, "it's just…"

"There could be some serious ramifications for you, if the head finds out it didn't work," Hatori finished.

"Do you want me to pretend that none of this ever happened?" Sakura demanded. "Do you want me to forget that I was friends with some of the most wonderful people I have ever known? You want me to forget everything that's happened in the past year and a half?"

"Sakura…" Hatori began.

"I don't want to forget!" Sakura stormed at them. "I never want to forget anything that ever happens to me! If I forgot about you then I would forget almost every single happy memory that I have had for the past year and a half! Did you want to forget me?"

The boys paled at her comments. "No, Sakura, we didn't want to forget," Hatori said softly. "We're worried about you."

"Well, stop it then," Sakura snapped. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. If you don't want me to be around anymore, I can arrange it, you know."

"That's not what we want," Shigure said, grabbing her shoulders.

She jerked out of his grasp and took several steps back, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Then what do you want?" Sakura asked quietly. "Do you want us to completely ignore the past year and a half of friendship we have had?"

"No."

Hatori's voice was quiet and Ayame and Shigure nodded in agreement. "We just don't want you to be hurt."

"You've already said that," she snapped at him.

"Sakura, we're cursed, and with that curse comes many unpleasant things," Hatori tried to explain.

"Does that make you any less human? Does that make you not want to enjoy what happiness you can find? Does it make you need friendship less? I don't just mean a friendship like what you three have, but a friend from outside that knows, but still wants to be your friend. I don't see where there's any difference between you three and me except gender and that I can't actually hug you without you turning into an animal."

Sakura took in a deep breath. "If you want to halt things, tell me now, because until you tell me to get lost, you guys are stuck with me forever."

Ayame smiled. "I don't see where that's a bad thing at all. After all, our lives would be so dull and gray without our flower to brighten things!"

"And boring too," Shigure added with a grin. "Who else would help us find other ways to liven up our peers' lives?"

"That is not necessarily a good thing," Hatori scowled at Shigure and then looked at Sakura, "but I must admit that the thought of pretending the last year and a half didn't happen doesn't appeal to me either."

"Then what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"Even if we must keep it a secret from everyone forever, I will do it," Ayame said gravely.

"I agree with Aya on this one, Hatori," Shigure said quietly.

Hatori looked at his cousins and then at Sakura. "If I have to, I can be secretive," Sakura said. "Hatori, I really don't want to give up the friendship we four have shared. It's not something that comes along every day and to just throw it away seems to be a horrible waste." 

Hatori looked away from her intent eyes and then cleared his throat. "As long as you don't forget us, we will never abandon you," he said solemnly. "Our friendship is something that I would never voluntarily want to give up. Not for as long as we all remember it." 

"Then it's settled."

A mischievous grin curved Sakura's lips and she practically sprang off the bed and embraced Hatori. There was a POOF and in her hands was a very disgruntled looking sea horse. "I remember everything still, 'Tori-san," she said to him. "It didn't work."

She set him down on the ground near his clothing and settled on the bed, crossing her legs. "No matter how hard it is, I want to remember everything that happens to me, even the bad stuff. Why would I want to forget the good things?"

_The key to remembering is never wanting to forget…_

A few minutes later she closed her eyes and another POOF echoed. She kept her eyes averted as Hatori began to put his clothing back on. "That was completely unnecessary, Sakura," he scowled at her.

She glanced up at him and grinned. "I couldn't resist, your zodiac form is so cute."

"I must say that I was worried for a moment," he admitted. "Akito will not be pleased."

"He can deal with it," Sakura said airily. "You're kinda stuck with me 'Tori-san. I won't be going anywhere any time soon. Remember our promise?"

"As long as you don't forget us, we will never abandon you," he repeated the words from so long ago.

"Exactly, it holds true for me too," Sakura said. "I won't ever forget you guys, _ever_."

"Are you all right? I noticed you have a bruise," he said.

Sakura reached up and touched her cheek and winced slightly. "I'll be fine, it was typical Akito. I'll just say that I lost my balance while I was putting things up in my apartment. Accidents happen."

"When I came in…" he began.

Sakura shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I think I should go visit Shigure, I think he may be a little worried. He's the one that delivered the summons."

She eased off the bed and for a moment her legs seem to waver under her and she caught the edge to steady herself. "You'll be disoriented for a bit," he said. "Although I haven't had much experience in this particular aspect of my ability."

"The disorientation goes away after a few minutes, I remember it from the last time," Sakura said. "I'll just hold the bed up for a little bit longer."

"I'll drive you to Shigure's," he offered.

"If it wouldn't be too much bother, I wouldn't mind the ride, after all, my car is at home," Sakura said.

"I won't be able to stay though," he added. "After he loses his temper like that, Akito generally gets very ill later and I am his doctor."

"I understand," Sakura said.

"No, you don't understand," Hatori said quietly, "but it is not something that I could explain to you because you are not a Sohma."

Sakura closed her eyes. "I wish that wouldn't keep getting thrown in my face, I know very well what I am not."

He touched her shoulder gently and she looked up at him in question, but he didn't say anything. "I know," she finally sighed. "There's no help for it, but I can't help trying to figure it out. I guess it's my nature."

They climbed into his car and Sakura leaned her head against the seat, the world still spun a bit here and there, but for the most part everything was back in order. Inside, she was shaking much harder than Hatori's driving over the roads between Sohma house and Shigure's could account for. She had almost forgotten, she closed her eyes, yet another thing her family couldn't be forgiven for.

"Are you sure you're all right, Sakura?" Hatori asked quietly.

Sakura nodded, not willing to look at him with a false smile. "I'm fine," she assured him. "The road's just a little rougher than I remember."

"Liar," he said quietly.

Sakura gave him a startled look, but his eyes were fixed on the road ahead and she sighed. "I supposed instead of saying I'm fine, I should say I will be fine."

"Are you sure you want to stay tangled up with the Sohmas?" he questioned her.

"I'm not going to let him win," Sakura said fiercely. "You, Shigure, and Ayame are very important to me and to decide not to be around you after we've been through so much would be very cowardly. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's not being a coward. Anyone who wants to forget things is a coward…"

"Sakura."

There was a tone in his voice that made Sakura draw in a sharp breath and cover her mouth. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right, I wasn't meaning…"

"It's of no matter," he said. "Sometimes forgetting really is for the best."

"I don't agree with you, Hatori," Sakura said softly.

They arrived at Shigure's a few minutes of silence later and Sakura got out. "Thank you for the ride, Hatori. I'll see you next time around."

"It would probably be best if you did not come to the Sohma compound for a little while," Hatori advised her. "Akito will not be pleased and it could cause a lot of more trouble in the Sohma household than necessary."

"All right," Sakura agreed. "I don't want to cause any more problems than I've already caused. I guess I'll see you whenever I see you."

She shut the door quietly and trudged to the door. It was opened before she reached it and she saw Shigure in the doorway, a worried look reflected in his gray eyes. "Wow, I think that was the fastest the door has ever been opened for me," Sakura smiled at him, stopping just short of the door. "Hello, Shi-chan."

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Nothing major, a minor bruise, some yelling, nothing to worry about."

"Did Akito do this?" Shigure asked, reaching up and lightly touching the bruise on her cheekbone.

"It could have been much worse," Sakura said quietly.

"Why do you so stubbornly stick around?" Shigure asked.

"Because I'm stubborn," she retorted. "Are all of you going to ask me that?"

"Sakura…" he began.

"It's the way I am," she said simply and shivered at the cool breeze.

He stepped aside. "Come in, it's getting chilly out there," he invited.

She entered and took off her shoes silently. "Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are out shopping for some groceries, they'll probably be a little while still."

"I came by to talk to you anyway," Sakura said. "I was thinking you may be a little worried after this morning. I'm sorry to have caused you that trouble."

"I'm just glad you came out of it fine," Shigure said. "Would you like to adjourn to my office for a drink?"

"I think I could use one," Sakura smiled wryly. "Akito is nerve-wracking under normal circumstances."

They went into his office and he poured her a drink. "I seem to remember you promising to explain some things to me if you still remembered," Shigure said.

She looked puzzled for a moment and then remembered her conversation with him this morning. She swirled her drink in the glass watching the ripples in fascination. "Sakura?" he said.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Remember when I told you life was like an ocean voyage? That sometimes it was clear sailing and then all the sudden you'd be hit with a storm and fighting to keep yourself afloat."

"I remember," he said.

"Well, it's been a hurricane lately," Sakura stated, "and, honestly, right now, I still don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to have to talk about it soon, Sakura," he said quietly. "Your mask is starting to crack."

Sakura glanced up at him in startlement. He smiled slightly. "Did you think you could keep that happy-go-lucky mask of yours in place around me, Kura-chan? Please remember who you're talking to."

"It's not fair," she mumbled. "How can you read me so well, when I can't even figure you out."

"I can only read you sometimes," Shigure reminded her. "Other times it's like staring into a murky pond trying figure out what's at the bottom."

The sound of a door opening echoed, followed by the words "I'm home."

"Maybe later," Sakura said, grateful for the interruption.

He frowned at her and she saw the genuine concern in his eyes and her hands clenched around her glass as she felt a sense of guilt. She'd never kept anything from Shigure in the past, but something inside of her just didn't want to let go of what had its grip on her.

"Welcome home," he called, standing up to go greet his housemates.

Tohru appeared in the doorway and she smiled at them. "Oh, Sakura-san! You're here."

"I was actually just going to leave…" Sakura said, standing up and losing her balance.

Shigure caught her before she fell.

POOF!


	8. Basket Seven: Hide and Seek

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Hmmm...enter the drama. I didn't expect this to turn dramatic on me, but my characters like to tell me what to do from time to time. Again, I'm not sure I'm completely happy with this chapter, but it's better than it was when I originally started writing it. I think I'm starting to worry about Sakura...odd to talk about a character like that...anyway...please read and enjoy.

I am on a roll right now, so I may be able to get another chapter up within the next couple days because my computer's being nice finally, but I can't make any promises at this point, we'll see what happens.

Thanks for reading!

**Basket Eight: Hide and Seek**

**"Sakura-san!" Tohru** exclaimed, coming into the room and placing a hand on her forehead.

Sakura tugged away and shifted away from the black dog. "I'm sorry, Shigure, I didn't mean to this time."

"You're burning up, Sakura-_san_," Tohru said, worry in her sea green eyes.

"I'll be fine," Sakura assured her. "I think I've just been out in the cold a little too much, it'll pass quickly."

She stood up and nearly fell again as the world spun around her. Tohru caught her this time and Yuki and Kyo appeared in the doorway. "Honda-_san_…"

"Sakura-_san_ is sick," Tohru said worriedly.

"I'll be fine," the older woman said sternly. "I just need to get home and get some sleep and I'll be good in the morning. Don't worry yourself unnecessarily Honda-_san_, it happens all the time about this time of year."

"Sleep here tonight," Tohru suggested.

Sakura quickly figured out that she wasn't in any shape to dispute the younger girl and sighed. "I don't want to put you out."

"You'll worry Honda-_san_ more if you attempt to go home, Alexander-_san_," Yuki said.

"You can use my bed, I'll sleep on the floor," Tohru said.

Sakura shook her head. "I won't put you out of your bed, Honda-_san_. The floor is fine…"

It turned out to be rather ineffective arguing with Tohru about who would sleep on the bed, the younger girl could be surprisingly firm when it came right down to it. As it stood, Sakura barely made it to Tohru's room and into the bed before sleep overtook her.

****

The following morning, Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Shigure in startlement. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed with a book in his hand, reading quietly. He glanced up at her. "It's about time you woke up."

Sakura sat bolt upright in bed and flopped backwards as the world spun again. "School…I've got to…"

"I called in for you," Shigure said. "A doctor should be here any moment to take a look at you. I wanted 'Tori-_san_ to come, but he's busy taking care of Akito."

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble," she finally said.

"You're not immortal, you can't help getting ill from time to time," he reassured her.

A smile quirked her lips. "I told someone that I wasn't immortal just yesterday, how soon we forget, _ne_?"

"I think you've been fighting this off for quite a while though, you haven't quite been yourself for a little while now," Shigure observed. "Since the night before Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki didn't make it to school."

Her hand tightened on the comforter. "I suppose," she agreed.

"Whatever happened yesterday, I think, didn't help the matter," he added.

"As much as I would like to say it was all Akito's fault, it's not," Sakura said, staring at the ceiling. "What I told Tohru last night is true. Usually, about this time of year I get sick, the doctors say it may be in relation to the change of seasons, some people are like that. I was hoping that being back here it wouldn't happen, I didn't used to get sick here."

The doorbell rang and Shigure stood up. "That's probably the doctor."

The doctor came in and examined her while Shigure watched with hooded eyes from the doorway. The doctor didn't say anything to him, most likely assuming that he was Sakura's husband or something along those lines. He frowned at her back. "Where did these scars come from?" the doctor asked. "They don't look like they were tended very well."

"I used to do a lot of investigative reporting and got into some bad spots," Sakura said. "Medical care in third-world countries isn't the best."

"I was talking about these whip marks…" the doctor trailed off.

"I thought we were addressing my current illness, not past injuries," Sakura said coolly.

The doctor took the hint and proceeded with the examination. He gave her a shot and orders to stay in bed for a couple days as well as a medical excuse to give to the school when she returned. Shigure escorted him out and came back into the room. "How much did it cost?" Sakura asked. "I would have paid the doctor myself…"

"The cost doesn't matter," Shigure said. "Whip marks?"

"It's nothing," Sakura shrugged. "Things happen."

"What exactly have you been doing over the past ten years?" Shigure frowned.

"Investigative reporting," Sakura responded. "Some of the most dangerous places in the world, things happen."

He obviously wanted to say something else, but Sakura laid back and closed her eyes. "I'm tired, Shigure, let's drop it for now, okay?" she said.

"One of these days, Sakura, I'm going to sit you down and make you talk to me," Shigure said quietly. "You haven't been yourself at all since you came back."

"People change, how do you know this isn't the me now?" Sakura questioned him. "It has been ten years."

"Change is inevitable, but something else has been bothering you and don't even try and tell me it hasn't," Shigure frowned at her. "You didn't even tell us good-bye when you went to America."

"I did so!" Sakura protested.

"A note that says '_Sayonara_' is not a proper good bye," Shigure scowled at her.

Sakura sighed. "I thought we were going to discuss this later."

She turned over and stared at the wall until Shigure left the room. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were at school and Tohru would be at work after that. As much as she hated to do it, Sakura knew she needed to leave the house for now. She got up and moved slowly across the room, she slid the door open a crack and listened silently, but heard nothing. Relaxing slightly, she tugged her clothing straight and eased out of the room. Walking carefully down the steps she made no sound and paused in the hall to hear the clicking of a keyboard from Shigure's office. She nodded in satisfaction and grabbed her bag and slipped her shoes and coat on and slipped out the door.

She called a taxi from her cell as she slipped around the other side of the house out of sight of anyone casually looking out the door. The taxi arrived several minutes later and she climbed inside, shutting the door as Shigure's door opened. It pulled away and she buried the guilt she felt about leaving without talking to Shigure.

Her cell phone rang and she frowned at it and then recognized the number of a real estate agent she had engaged a few weeks ago and answered it. "Alexander-_san_, it's Yoko Imano, you called us a while ago about finding a residence, are you still looking?"

"Yes," she said.

"Perhaps we could set up a meeting, I have a few places that might interest you," the realtor said.

They discussed a date and time and Sakura tugged a pen out of her purse and wrote on her hand. "That sounds good, I'll see you then. Thank you for your trouble Imano-_san_."

The taxi arrived at her building and she paid the fare and nearly collapsed on the sidewalk as she climbed out. Someone caught her arm and kept her from hitting the ground and she glanced up in startlement at Hatori Sohma. "'Tori-_san_, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Shigure informed me of your illness and your stubborness at leaving his house before you were well," Hatori frowned at her.

"I can't stay in Honda-_san_'s room!" Sakura exclaimed and began to cough. "It's just a cold anyway."

He helped her up to her apartment, carefully avoiding any embrace. The phone rang and Sakura winced at the shrill sound. It went to the answering machine and the caller left a message. "_Don't think you won anything yet, I know there's another will around. My brother wouldn't leave his family out of the will even with marrying a Japanese witch like your mother_..."

Sakura swore and jerked away from Hatori and stumbled across the floor to pick up the phone. "Don't ever refer to my mother like that!" she snarled into the phone in English.

"So defensive, Sakura," her aunt chided. "Now, then—"

"There is no other will, Antoinette, none," she growled. "Leave me the hell alone!"

She slammed the phone into the cradle and began to cough, catching herself on the counter. "Sakura, you should be in bed," Hatori said quietly.

Her coughing spasm passed and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, you didn't need to hear that," she rasped. "Thanks for the assistance, I'll be fine now."

He regarded her steadily. "You're far from fine, Sakura," he stated. "And I am not just referring to your illness."

"It's my problem," she told him, her voice suddenly cold. "Just like the Sohma curse is yours. You don't need to get mixed up in my problems, the same as you say I don't need to get caught in yours. Leave me alone, Hatori."

He looked momentarily startled and then nodded slowly. "I understand. Take care of yourself, Sakura."

She watched him leave and sank to her knees, tears falling down her face.


	9. Interlude: Christmas Magic

_**When Spring Comes...Holiday Interlude**_

_Dear Readers:_

_I have heard that my creator Yuki Seki hasn't been updating her story like she should and am in the process of kicking her butt into gear. She's coming up with all sorts of silly excuses...working seven days a week isn't an acceptable reason not to tell my story, don't you agree? And this stuff about getting everything cleaned and ready for Christmas..._

_The next chapter has been sitting in progress since the last time she updated, and I am trying to convince her to continue writing it. It's called "Holiday Home" or something like that and now would be an excellent time to post it considering it's the season and all that._

_I did actually get her to start writing a little bit tonight, but it may be a few more days before she's happy enough with it to post, so in the meantime here's a little something to tide you over until it's complete. It's one of my favorite holiday memories._

_Thank you for your patience, I will get her writing soon, I promise._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura Alexander_

_Christmas Magic_

_"Do you _believe in Santa Claus?"

Ten-year-old Sakura Alexander glanced away from the garland she was stringing on the tree and glanced at her eight-year-old cousin. "Of course I believe in Santa Claus!" she exclaimed. "Who else would put all those cool toys under the tree? My parents sure wouldn't..."

"How does Santa Claus get all over the world in one night and managed to stop at every kid's house then?" Megumi asked her, plopping down on the tree skirt and looking up at her with wide purple eyes.

"Um..." Sakura frowned trying to come up with an answer. "It's magic!"

"There's no such thing as magic!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, you can't prove it exists!"

Sakura grinned at her cousin. "If you could prove it existed then it wouldn't be magic now would it?"

"But—"

"Well, if you really must know, it's the time zones," Sakura said seriously.

Megumi's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yep," Sakura responded confidently. "You see there's this thing called the International Wait Line and what happens is that Christmas is actually separated into two days, so Santa only has to visit _half_ of the children on each night which is a lot more doable than visiting all of them. After he finishes with the first group of kids he goes to the keeper of the International Wait Line and tells them that he's done and that the other half of the kids can stop waiting while he goes to visit the ones he hasn't yet."

"You're so smart!" Megumi said, her eyes sparkling. "When I grow up I want to be just as smart as you Sakura!"

"You have a long way to go," she said proudly.

"How did you get so smart?" Megumi asked.

"Mom and Dad said they added a special smart seasoning to the vegetables they make me eat," Sakura responded.

"Do you think if I ate my vegetables I would get smart like you?" Megumi questioned.

Sakura shook her head. "Not unless your mom and dad add the smart seasoning. You can always ask I guess, but I still have years of it in me so if you start now you'll never get as smart as me, but you might get close."

"I wonder if they could add it to ice cream instead?" Megumi murmured.

"Mom and Dad said it only works if it's added to vegetables," Sakura said, "I tried to convince them it'd work better in chocolate, but they said they tried that already."

Megumi sighed. "That sucks," she mumbled. "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"On Christmas Eve let's sleep in the living room and see if we can see Santa Claus!"

"I don't know if it will work, if we sleep in the living room he might not come by," Sakura frowned.

"How about we sneak in there after we're supposed to be asleep, then he might think we're sleeping in bed and come by."

"I don't know if I want to risk my Holiday Magic Barbie on that," Sakura frowned. "I asked for it especially and if I do something like that he might think I'm being naughty and take it back."

"We'll hide behind the Christmas Tree and he'll never know! Please, Sakura? We can jump out and surprise him and say thank you in person instead of when we write him next year."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "He might like us saying thank you! All right, let's do it!"

Christmas Eve night, the two girls snuck out into their living room and managed to squeeze into a small area behind their Christmas Tree, excitedly whispering to eachother. They peered through the branches at the fireplace and waited for Santa to appear. The minutes slowly went by, and Megumi leaned against Sakura's back. "He's really late tonight..."

"There's probably a lot of kids on his nice list," Sakura whispered back.

The two young girls drifted to sleep before they even saw a scrap of red material, and the next morning they woke up in the large guestroom bed. Megumi was the first to realize their change of room and shook Sakura awake, her eyes wide with panic. "We fell asleep! What if Santa saw us and didn't leave anything for us?" she exclaimed.

She and Sakura scrambled out of bed and raced into the living room where the adults were calmly sipping tea and chatting quietly. "You two are up later than usual," Rika Alexander observed.

The two girls were too busy looking at the Christmas Tree to acknowledge Sakura's mom's comment and they breathed a sigh of relief when they saw all the presents underneath the tree. "Good, he didn't get mad at us!" Megumi exclaimed in a relieved tone.

"Who didn't get mad?" Jason Alexander questioned.

"Santa Claus, Megumi and I tried to see him last night," Sakura blurted out.

Megumi elbowed her in the stomach and Sakura scowled at her. "Now, now girls, should you behaving like this on Christmas?" Hikaru Alexander, Megumi's mother, asked.

"Sorry!" they chorused.

"It looks like there's a note here for you girls," Jared said, picking up an envelope on the table.

Sakura took the envelope and saw the sooty fingerprints on it and her eyes went wide as she saw that it was addressed to her and Megumi. "What's it say?" Megumi asked.

"I don't know yet," Sakura frowned.

"Why don't you two read that before we open the presents?" Rika suggested.

With trembling fingers, Sakura opened the letter.

Dear Sakura and Megumi,

I really appreciate your trying to stay up and thank me, but young girls such as you two shouldn't risk getting colds, especially at this time of year, it would make your family and me very sad if you were sick and couldn't have fun on Christmas.

By the way, thank you for the cookies they were wonderful.

Love,

Santa

"Santa appreciated it!" Megumi exclaimed.

"See I told you he was real," Sakura said smugly.

"Next year let's make him lots more cookies to thank him instead of staying up, I don't want to make Santa sad," Megumi said seriously.

"You bet!" Sakura agreed excitedly.

****

A Note from Yuki: On a slightly more serious note, I really am working on the next part of the story, and there really have been a lot of things going on. I am also having a little trouble with it, but I do plan to have it up before Christmas.

Please have a warm and happy holiday and I swear I'll post the next part as soon as I can get it done.

Thanks for you patience!

Sincerely,

Yuki Seki


	10. Basket Eight: Holiday Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating the story, I really am having some trouble with parts, but I guess it is quite appropriate that this part fell at this time of the year. I actually rather like this part for some reason (maybe because I love this time of year under normal circumstances .). It is my New Year's Resolution to get back into the habit of updating this more often until I am done.

Please read and enjoy!

And I hope you had a very Merry Christmas and you have my warmest wishes for the coming year . Here's hoping 2005 is going to be a great year! -toasts with ramune soda-

**Basket Eight: Holiday Home**

_**"You look horrible!"**_

"Good to see you as well, Megumi," Sakura said tiredly as her cousin exited the customs.

Time had passed and autumn had faded into winter, and Sakura was avoiding Tohru and the Sohmas as much as she could. No doubt, Shigure and Hatori probably hated her right now for shoving them away after all of her assurances. Guilt still plagued her, but she didn't want to get the Sohmas mixed up in her problems, they already had enough of their own. The calls from her family in America had begun coming much more frequently despite the fact she'd moved into a house from her apartment. Recently, they had begun to take on a more threatening sound and Sakura wondered why they were so desperate for money. Even with Alexander Technologies and all its profits falling into her hand, the Alexanders weren't poor by any stretch of the imagination.

"The truth is the truth, you look like death warmed over," Megumi retorted as they headed to the baggage claim.

Sakura gave her cousin a wry smile and let the comment pass without any further observation. "I don't know why you decided that you wanted to come for Christmas, you really should have waited until spring. The cherry blossoms are gorgeous."

"Nothing says I won't be back for spring," Megumi grinned. "I've only got one project between now and then and I don't anticipate the production going much over a couple months. It's pretty simplistic in comparison to what I normally do, and most of the graphics are already done."

"Still—"

"Mom and Dad are going to be in Europe and moving around so it wouldn't make much sense to go with them, I'd like to stay in one place for a little while," Megumi shrugged. "Besides, this will be the first holidays without your parents and this is a family time of year."

"Yeah, family..."

Bitterness tinged Sakura's voice and her cousin regarded her sharply. "Don't tell me they're still calling!" she exclaimed.

"It's neither here nor there," Sakura shrugged. "We're here. Which flight were you on again?"

**_Megumi gave_** her cousin an assessing look and silently let the subject drop for now. Sakura really did look bad though. Her thin frame was even thinner than it should be and dark shadows ringed her eyes. The violet eyes that they both shared that used to be so full of life were full of nothing, it was like everything had been sucked out of her leaving an empty shell that still moved around and lived a semblance of life. Frowning, Megumi watched as Sakura made her way through the crowded baggage claim to the proper carousel without waiting for her response.

Something was seriously wrong.

They collected her luggage without incident and Megumi followed her cousin to the parking garage. They reached a silver vehicle that Megumi easily identified as Sakura's car because of the seahorse hanging from the rearview mirror. The silence filled the car as they made their way out of the airport and towards Sakura's residence. Part of Megumi's excuse for coming out so much before Christmas was to help Sakura get her house in order since Sakura herself had to attend to school matters.

They arrived and Megumi shivered as they stepped inside and it wasn't because of the temperature. Their footsteps practically echoed in the house, which she found very strange. The floors were bare and there was nothing on the walls or decorating the shelves despite the boxes piled against the wall. It didn't even feel like Sakura lived there. She moved as if she were a ghost merely existing within its walls and that worried Megumi perhaps even more than the slightly older woman's physical condition. Ever since she could remember, Sakura's houses had always been bright and cheerful and full of windows. The windows did exist in the house, but everything else was dull and quiet.

"Sakura?"

Megumi shuddered as her voice bounced off the walls and Sakura turned around to look at her. "What?" she asked.

She shook her head. "Never mind."

Shrugging, Sakura led her up the stairs. "This room is the guestroom, I set it up with you in mind, I hope it works for you," she said pointing at the door. "If you need anything let me know, I'll be in my study downstairs and to the left just as you come in the front door. Toilet's downstairs and to the right. The linen closet is next to the bath, which is pretty close to the toilet. Feel free to do whatever you like. I have to go finish my lesson plans."

"Sakura, you're practically arctic, I feel like I'm about to get frost bite just by talking to you," Megumi scowled at her.

Sakura's lips formed into a mockery of a smile that didn't even come close to reaching her eyes. "I'm just tired, Megumi. I'm sorry?"

She vanished down the hall and Megumi shook her head. Something was definitely wrong. Silently, she set her luggage down and frowned. This room was warm, everything had been decorated with a careful hand, the blend of sea green and pastel purple gave it a very peaceful feeling. Megumi settled on the bed and looked thoughtfully at the computer sitting on the desk. As always, Sakura had thought of everything.

**_The following day_**, Megumi started moving the boxes in Sakura's house to more appropriate places after checking the careful labels Sakura had placed on all of them. The first thing she planned on doing was make the house feel a little less empty, and that meant putting stuff on the shelves. Sakura had given Megumi full permission to do whatever she wanted with the house as she probably wouldn't have time to go through and set it up until much later. She had finished the entry hall when the doorbell rang and Megumi frowned, Sakura wasn't expecting anyone today.

She answered the door and stared in startlement at the visitor. "Is this the home of Sakura Alexander?" the man asked casually.

He was taller than she was with longish brown hair and an amused gray gaze. "Yes, it is, but she's not here right now..." Megumi began.

"Well, at least I've found the place, I assume you are Megumi-_san_, the cousin that Kura-_chan_ talks incessantly about?" he queried.

"That would be me," Megumi agreed, "and you are?"

"Ah forgive me for not introducing myself sooner," he said expansively and bowed. "I am Shigure Sohma, an old school friend of Sakura's."

"Ah, one of the mysterious Sohmas whom I've only heard vague stories about," Megumi murmured, matching his tone.

He nodded. "I supposed I shall have to come back later and hope that Kura-_chan_ doesn't slam the door in my face as she has been slamming the phone in my ear," he said with a sigh.

"Wait," Megumi said and he gave her an inquiring look.

"You're a good friend of Sakura's right?" she asked.

"That is what I just said," he responded.

"No, you just said that you were an old school friend of hers, not that you were still a good friend," Megumi corrected with a slight smile.

"Yes, I am still a good friend, or I rather hope so anyway," Shigure answered. "I'm not exactly sure where I stand right now to be truthful."

"Come in," Megumi invited. "We can have some tea and talk for a bit. I'm concerned about Sakura..."

_**"Sakura!"**_

Sakura jumped at the voice that echoed from several feet away and turned to see a familiar white-haired figure prancing towards her. "Ayame, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in startlement. "Yuki's already gone home a long time ago."

"I didn't come to see Yuki," Ayame declared, "I have decided that we should go out."

He grabbed her arm, and Sakura shook her head as she was carried away in the overwhelming current of Ayame's energy. They wound up at his favorite restaurant and ordering potsticker plates, and Sakura smiled wryly to herself, she never could fight her way out of Ayame's traps. Ayame began to regale her with stories of some of the clientele at his store, and Sakura found herself giggling.

"Ah, a smile suits you far better than that seriousness you've been displaying lately," Ayame said and lowered his voice into a conspiratorial whisper. "Certain individuals have been very concerned about you lately."

Sakura sobered and stared down into her tea. "They're my problems, Ayame," she said in a low voice.

"And I am sure you'll handle them splendidly, but you needn't lock us out while you deal with them," Ayame scowled at her. "Our lives are bleak and lonely without our flower to brighten them up, even now."

Sakura was quiet and Ayame gestured for the check. "Now then, I must admit I did have ulterior motives in bringing you here for dinner."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sakura questioned with a slight smile.

"I fear I am at a loss at what to give the lovely Tohru for a Christmas gift," Ayame admitted heavily, "but I do feel a need to get her something very nice for she has brought so much color into the life of my dearest brother. I should get him a gift as well, but he may not appreciate it as much."

Sakura suddenly looked thoughtful. "I seem to remember an absolutely lovely dress in Tohru's closet, a very nice one that could be no one's work but yours..."

"Ah, yes, I did give her one a while ago when she and Yuki came to visit my shop," Ayame said thoughtfully.

"I know a perfect gift for you to give Yuki," Sakura grinned and gestured him down and whispered in his ear.

Ayame grinned. "Absolutely splendid idea, Sakura! Now about Tohru..."

Sakura looked considering. "Have you anything else to do today?" he questioned.

"Not particularly," she admitted.

"Then you shall come, we must shop!" he declared.

**_They arrived_** at Sakura's house much later in the evening and she gasped in shock. Lights were up all over the place and through the window she could see an undecorated Christmas tree. She turned a startled look on Ayame and saw the smile on his face. "You..."

Words failed her and a quick look up and down the street showed it was abandoned and for lack of anything to express herself she dropped her bags and flung her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

-POOF-

She grinned down at the white snake. "I should have known there was something more to it than shopping for Tohru!"

A shiver passed through the snake and Sakura chuckled as he quickly slithered into her shirt. "You're such a baby, Ayame, it's not _that_ cold out here," she said.

"You're not afflicted with cold blood either, but I find this quite comfortable," Ayame said smugly.

Sakura shook her head and gathered his clothing from the street, stuffing it in her bags, and climbed up the steps to the house. The door opened before she was even there and she regarded Megumi in startlement...she'd forgotten about her for a sec. Ayame ducked into her shirt and she smiled at her cousin. "Decorating behind my back I see," she said.

"Well, you weren't decorating," Megumi scowled at her.

Sakura laughed. "I suppose you're right."

"Where is Ayame?" Megumi asked. "Shigure-_san_ has been telling me all about him."

"He'll be along in a bit, he got a bit sidetracked," Sakura said. "Let me go put these things up in my room and I'll be down in just a few minutes. You're still not allowed to see your gift before Christmas."

Sakura breezed past the door, up the stairs, and into her room and stopped in shock—Megumi had been busy. She shut the door and looked around the room and couldn't help, but smile, Megumi had set it up exactly the way she used to set up her room down to the placement of the last little knick knack. "So this is what Sakura's room looks like," Ayame observed lifting his head over the opening in her shirt.

Sakura chuckled. "That's right, you guys were never able to really visit me before. You better get out though and warm up. Hopefully your clothes aren't too cold from falling on the ground out there. I forgot Megumi was here."

"They should be fine, don't worry about me, I'll make my entrance shortly," Ayame said grandly, slithering out of her shirt and onto the bed.

"All right," Sakura chuckled and put his clothes on the bed. "See you in a bit."

She set her stuff down and secured the Christmas presents in a hiding spot and walked down the stairs. Faint echoes of Christmas music came from the main living room and she could hear talking and laughing from inside. Scents of warm apple cider and some of Megumi's famous cookies came from the kitchen and she wandered in and regarded Tohru in surprise. "Pardon my forwardness in cooking in your kitchen without permission, Sakura-_san_, but I wanted to make you something good for dinner and the others were saying they were hungry."

"No worries, do you need any help?" Sakura questioned.

Tohru shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but it's nearly done. Is Ayame-_san_ all right?"

Sakura grinned. "He got a little cold and I had to hide him from Megumi."

Realization dawned on Tohru. "Is he—" she began.

"He's up in my room, he'll be down shortly," Sakura smiled.

She snagged a cookie from one of the cooling racks and entered the living room and looked around it in awe. "It's amazing, Megumi!" she exclaimed.

"Glad you like it, Shigure-_san_ and Tohru-_san_ have been helping quite a bit," Megumi told her.

Sakura turned and saw Shigure lounging in one of the chairs and he gave her a grin. "I wasn't going to let you shut us out forever, Kura-_chan_," he grinned, "and your cousin was more than willing to help me."

"I imagine so," Sakura said, turning a wry look on her cousin.

The doorbell rang again, and Sakura frowned. "Are you expecting someone else?" she asked.

Shigure looked mysterious and she stuck her tongue out at him and then went to go answer the door. She opened the door and a greeting died on her lips. "Merry Christmas, Sakura," Hatori Sohma said seriously and handed her a bottle of sparkling apple cider.

"Merry Christmas, Hatori," Sakura finally managed. "Please come in. Tohru's making some food..."

Hatori entered and behind him were Kyo and Yuki. Sakura couldn't help but be surprised that the two had come. "Tohru asked us to come," Yuki explained to her.

Sakura smiled. "Please, come in."

She moved aside and Tohru came out of the kitchen as if she had sensed the boys' arrival. "I'm so happy you could make it! I'm sure Sakura-_san _is too."

"Just to warn you, Ayame's here as well," Sakura told them.

Both paused in the process of putting their jackets on the coat rack and Sakura could almost see them planning to bolt. "Oh please stay!" Tohru exclaimed looking at them earnestly. "It's Christmas..."

Sakura stifled a laugh as both boys put their coats on the rack immediately and assured her that they'd stay. "Everyone's in the living room, dinner's almost ready, I'll be right there."

"Hey, it's snowing outside!"

Sakura heard Megumi's exclamation from the living room and raced into the living room to glance out the window. Sure enough, snowflakes were beginning to drift down and she smiled. "It's been a while since I had a white Christmas," she said happily.

"Ah, it warms my heart to see our family together this lovely holiday!" Ayame proclaimed from the doorway. "Come, Yuki, we must take advantage of this warm and happy time and become—"

"Ayame," Hatori said sternly and the white-haired man stopped immediately and moved on to more conversation.

"Ah, you must be the lovely Megumi we have heard our flower speak so much of!" he said extravagantly and grasped her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

Megumi grinned at Sakura over Ayame's hand. "I like this one!"

"I figured you would," Sakura laughed.

Tohru entered the living room, wiping her hands on her apron. "Dinner's ready," she announced.

"After dinner, we have to decorate the tree, Sakura!" Megumi said enthusiastically.

"I don't know if I have—" Sakura began.

"Oh you have decorations," Megumi grinned. "Tohru brought over a set of really cute ornaments too."

"Oh?" Sakura looked curious. "I want to—"

"Not until after dinner," Shigure said. "You must eat!"

Sakura looked over at Hatori who was watching everything with veiled green eyes. "Go on ahead," she told them and walked up to him.

After everyone left, Sakura spoke awkwardly. "I'm sorry about the other day..." she began.

"Don't think anything of it," Hatori assured her, "you were sick and very upset, I understand."

"You guys are still my best friends," she said quietly.

Something that could have been a smile flickered across Hatori's face. "I hope that it remains so," he said. "Come, Tohru's food will get cold."

Sakura trailed him out of the living room and into the dining room where everyone had already crowded around the table.


	11. Basket Nine: New Year, New Start

**_Author's Note: This chapter's a bit shorter than most of my chapters, and I am already working on the next chapter. I think there's only about 5 or 6 more chapters to go altogether and I hope to have them all done by spring, but we'll see how it goes. Between work and all that other fun (and not so fun) stuff called life, I'm not sure if I'll make the goal or not, but we'll see. Please enjoy the chapter...and yes...I love evil cliffhangers._**

**Basket Nine: New Year, New Start**

_**"Sakura!"**_

Sakura looked away from the wall she was painting to where Megumi was standing impatiently in the doorway. "What?" she queried.

"We're supposed to be at Shigure-_san_'s house in half an hour! What are you still doing painting?" her cousin demanded.

Frowning, Sakura turned her eyes onto the clock and they went wide. "I didn't realize it was that late! Let me finish this last part. It's all that's left to finish up the house. It shouldn't take me too long to get dressed and go."

Quickly, she finished the last bit of painting on the wall and jumped off the top of the ladder, landing lightly on her feet. Megumi shook her head and Sakura brushed by her on the way to her room. Megumi caught her wrist and Sakura looked at her in question. "Are you really all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Sakura assured her.

Megumi regarded her intently for a moment. "If you're sure. I heard the call last night."

Sakura shrugged. "Don't worry about it, they're blowing hot air, and even if they were to try something, I don't think it would accomplish what they wanted."

Megumi released her arm and Sakura went up to her room and quickly changed clothes. She met her cousin downstairs and they both climbed into her car and headed to Shigure's house, arriving just barely on-time. They parked and went to the door and knocked and Tohru opened the door for them. "Come in," she said happily.

The two women entered and took their shoes off and noted that the Sohmas were dressed much more nicely than normal. "Ah, Kura-chan, Megumi-san, I am glad you could make it," Shigure said expansively. "Happy New Year!"

"It's not the New Year yet," Megumi reminded him.

"Shigure-san, Kyo-kun, and Yuki-kun are going to the Sohma House for the New Year, Alexander-san," Tohru informed her. "It is their tradition."

"Not that tradition can't be broken from time to time," Shigure murmured. "I seem to recall last year—"

"No, you _have_ to go this year," Tohru said to them urgently. "It's your family tradition. Sakura-san and Alexander-san will be here this year for me so you don't have to worry."

"I wasn't worried," Kyo snorted and received a skeptical look from both Yuki and Shigure.

"Kura-chan, Megumi-san, would you join me in my office for a drink?" Shigure inquired.

"I'll pass," Sakura smiled, "I'll go help Tohru in the kitchen."

"No thank you," Megumi said. "I appreciate the offer though."

Sakura went into the kitchen and Tohru turned around and jumped when she realized that she was there. "Sakura-san!" she exclaimed. "You startled me."

"Let me help you out," Sakura said, "it looks like you've been busy most of the day."

Tohru hesitated. "I insist," Sakura said firmly and the younger girl gave in.

They worked together and got the New Year's meal finished. "Thank you for your help, Sakura-san," Tohru said warmly.

"It was my pleasure," she smiled.

The meal passed with happy chatter, but as the time grew closer for the Sohmas to leave Kyo and Yuki seemed to become more and more solemn. Sakura could tell that they were only seconds away from declaring that they would not be attending the New Year's event at the Sohmas. "Well, it is time to go," Shigure said later. "Kyo, Yuki?"

"Don't worry about Tohru," Sakura told the young men quietly. "We'll take care of her."

The boys got up heavily and reluctantly put on their coats before leaving the house. Sakura, Megumi, and Tohru followed them to the door. "Be safe!" Tohru called to them.

As soon as they vanished down the road, Tohru turned to the two cousins. "I'll go make some tea," she announced and vanished inside.

Sakura watched Tohru duck inside and glanced over at her cousin. "My bet is they'll be back before the first sunrise," Sakura observed to Megumi.

Megumi looked at her in startlement and Sakura chuckled. "Kyo and Yuki are devoted to Tohru," she said in English. "They'll return to her to greet the New Year I think, even if they have to sneak out of the Sohma family gathering to do so."

"You have a look in your eyes I don't trust, Sakura," Megumi frowned, speaking to her in the same language.

"You'll see," Sakura said, switching back to Japanese and turning to go inside.

Tohru had set the tea up on the table and Sakura went and picked up the bag that she'd brought with her. "Tohru-kun," she said.

Tohru glanced up and Sakura wordlessly presented the bag to her. "It's a very late Christmas gift, but I would appreciate it if you would accept it."

"Oh...I couldn't!" Tohru said. "I've already gotten so much..."

"I insist," Sakura said. "I made it myself and it would be saddening if all my hard work went to waste."

Tohru immediately accepted the gift. "Of course, Sakura-san," she said and set it down on the table and opened it.

Pale green silk embroidered with flowers spilled out and Tohru's eyes went wide. "Sakura-san..." she began.

"I noticed you didn't have any nice kimonos earlier and every girl should have at least one," Sakura said, "and I wanted to give you something Shi-chan hadn't managed to give you."

"I already get so much and your help with my English—" Tohru began.

Sakura shook her head. "Try it on, I think I have the measurements right, I got them from Ayame."

Tohru went into the other room and a few minutes later poked her head out the door. "Sakura-san, I've never worn a kimono before, could you help me?" she asked uncertainly.

"It would be my pleasure," Sakura smiled. "I'll be right back, Megumi."

A few minutes later, Tohru emerged dressed in the kimono, which did fit perfectly. "It's absolutely gorgeous!" Megumi exclaimed and frowned slightly. "It needs just a couple touches."

Megumi went over to her purse and dipped her hands inside coming out with a pair of beautifully crafted hair ornaments. Tohru looked stunned as Megumi settled on one of the cushions away from the table and gestured for her to come over. "Megumi likes doing people's hair," Sakura explained to her.

Tohru carefully settled in front of Megumi and the other woman went to work and when she was done, Sakura nodded. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. "You look very beautiful."

Tohru looked very uncertain and Sakura chuckled. "My mother gave me my first kimono when I was sixteen, she worked on it for weeks making sure everything was just right—I think it was one of the longest times that she and my father were ever home at a time," Sakura smiled. "I felt that you needed a kimono made with similar care, you never know when it may be useful."

"Thank you," Tohru breathed.

Sakura smiled. "Now shall we celebrate the coming of the New Year?"

**_It was_** nearing dawn when the sound of footsteps outside the door echoed and Sakura chuckled to herself. The door slid aside and Kyo and Yuki both tumbled in, looking flushed and out of breath. "Kyo-kun? Yuki-kun? Why are you here?" Tohru asked, looking at them with wide eyes.

Both boys froze in place as Tohru stood to greet them and Sakura directed a smirk in Megumi's direction and the other woman's eyes went wide as she realized that Sakura had engineered it. "Are you okay?" Tohru frowned approaching them, her kimono swishing softly with her movement.

She placed a hand on Yuki's head. "Is you asthma acting up?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, Honda-san," he said, his voice somewhat less smooth than usual.

"Where'd you get that?" Kyo demanded.

Tohru looked surprised, her hand going to the kimono. "Sakura-san gave it to me and Alexander-san fixed my hair. Does it look bad?"

"No, Honda-san," Yuki quickly assured her, glaring at Kyo over her head. "You look very beautiful."

Kyo mumbled something beneath his breath that Sakura didn't catch and she chuckled softly to herself. "I told you that we wouldn't be making too many soba noodles, Tohru," she grinned. "I'll go get them. The sunrise should be in just about an hour."

**_Tohru had_** been nervous about going on the roof in her new kimono but Sakura had reassured her about it and so they sat on the roof as the horizon lightened. She and Megumi had taken a position a bit away from the younger people and were staring at the horizon. "I didn't realize how much I missed doing this," Megumi murmured quietly to her. "It's going to be a whole new year, Sakura, it means a fresh start."

Sakura smiled at her cousin. "I suppose so," she agreed. "What's your wish for the new year, Megumi?"

"I'll never tell," she grinned. "Remember, if you tell a person what you wish for then it won't come true."

Sakura laughed. "That is the belief," she said. "Although it won't do too much harm for me to say that I hope that this year is a bit better than last."

**_On January _**4, Sakura saw Megumi off at the airport. "Take care of yourself, Sakura, I don't want to come back to see you in the same shape you were in when I got here."

Sakura chuckled. "I'll be good," she assured her.

Megumi tilted her head and regarded her cousin steadily, the past month and a half had seen remarkable improvements and, except for an unusual shadow behind Sakura's sparking violet eyes, for all intents and purposes Sakura looked exactly like the cousin that Megumi knew. "You better stay that way," she said, "or I'll come and stay with you until you find someone to take care of you—or better yet I'll talk to Sohma-san."

"You wouldn't!" Sakura said, a horrified look in her eyes.

"We'll see," Megumi said. "Take care!"

"Be safe, Megumi," Sakura said and waved at her.

**_Sakura wandered _**around the city for a while after Megumi left and then decided to head home. The scream of sirens echoed and her eyes landed on a fire truck racing through the roads and she frowned. Her eyes drifted up and she saw a pillar of smoke rising from her neighborhood and froze. She made her way as quickly as she could to her street and found it blocked off as firemen tended to a blaze...right where her home was standing.


	12. Basket Ten: Ashes

**Basket Ten: Ashes**

**_"Miss Alexander,_** are you...okay"

Sakura glanced up at the detective, surprised by the heavily accented English that he spoke. "I speak Japanese" she said in his native language.

He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, and, if she wasn't in her current state she probably would have chuckled at his reaction—very politely, of course. He handed her a Styrofoam cup of coffee and she took two sips of the very bitter brew before answering his question. "I'm fine" she told him"or at least as much as the circumstances allow. I was taking my cousin to the airport when the fire broke out."

"I have good news and I have bad news for you" he said. "Your house is salvageable, many things will be stained with smoke and need replacing, but the structural damage was contained to the study and the rooms in the immediate vicinity, the firefighters were able to put the flames out before it was irreparable."

"That's good to know" Sakura said.

"The bad news is that the fire was not an accident" he stated. "We found signs of gasoline at the source of the fire, but none of your neighbors saw anything."

There was a small ruckus at the front of the station and Sakura recognized Shigure's voice with some startlement and glanced up to see him forcing his way through the officers (carefully avoiding the female officers) until she was in his view. "Kura-chan, are you all right" he demanded.

This time she couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm fine" she assured him. "Officer Ichiro was telling me about what happened. I wasn't at home when the fire broke out, I had to take Megumi to the airport."

"Sir, can you please wait outside for her? They are discussing confidential case matters" one of the officers requested.

Shigure hesitated but Sakura shooed him away. "I'll be fine, I'll meet you outside in a little bit."

He left and Sakura gave the officer an apologetic look. "Sohma-san has been my friend for many years, he was concerned I think" she said.

He nodded. "What were you doing this afternoon" he questioned.

"I took my cousin to the airport to return to her job and did some shopping" she said and tugged out various receipts and a copy of Megumi's itinerary and handed it to him. "I wouldn't have set fire to my own house, I paid for it up front and had just finished fixing it just the way I like it, it would have been foolish to do something like that."

He gave her an apologetic look. "I understand that, Alexander-san, but we must look at all possibilities. These should provide sufficient evidence that you were not at fault for the fire. The gasoline was fresh as if someone had just laid it and since you have not been at home since early this morning, you will be taken off the list of suspects. Unfortunately, you were the only one on there. Is there anyone who would like to see you harmed"

Sakura considered her answer carefully. "Most likely anyone in my family that remains in the US with the exception of Aunt Hikaru, Uncle Jared, and Megumi, the cousin I just dropped off at the airport" she finally admitted. "My parents recently died and there are some disputes over their will, but I don't know that they would hate me enough to do something like this. Whether or not they dislike me, they're still family."

_Of course, when it comes to the money I probably wouldn't put it past them,_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Even if they wind up as empty clues, if you could provide their names, it would be greatly appreciated" he said quietly.

Sakura was reluctant, if only because they were her family. However, given that someone else could have been in the house or it could have spread to the neighboring houses, she decided that it was better safe than sorry. She produced her address book and handed it to him. "All of their names and addresses are in there, most of them should be up-to-date."

"Thank you, I will go make a copy of this and return it to you" he said.

Silently, Sakura nodded and bent her attention back to the bitter tasting coffee he had given her, it was starting to cool but it was better than nothing. He returned a few minutes later with the copies and some reports to sign and she did so.

Finally, after almost two and a half hours, Sakura left the station and noticed with surprise as she walked out the door that Shigure had taken a seat on the bench to wait. Behind him Hatori was leaning against a light pole sipping a hot drink. Both men glanced up as she approached. "Isn't it unwise for you to be out here in weather like this" she asked them.

"When Shigure heard about the fire, he called me and we both drove up here to make sure you were all right" Hatori said. "Ayame most likely would have come if he wasn't in the middle of a very important meeting. Are you all right, Sakura"

She nodded. "I'm fine, but my house isn't. It's probably going to take a few months to be repaired. Looks like I'll be staying in the apartments again."

She sighed. They both regarded her steadily and she met their eyes. "What" she questioned. "You're looking at me like I've gone insane or something."

"Why don't you come stay with me for a little while" Shigure stated quietly. "A few months with an extra person won't hurt anything."

"Shigure's house and even the Sohma house is well off the beaten path, if anyone unusual were to appear it would be noted before anything else could happen" Hatori added.

She looked surprised at their comments. "We are not without our own connections in the police department, how do you think we knew to come here rather than go to the hospital" Hatori questioned. "Shigure and I have both heard hints of those phone calls you've been receiving, and they did confirm that it was arson."

"Don't worry about me that much" Sakura reassured them. "It was probably a random act of violence—nothing in direct relation to any of that. My family isn't fond of me, but I don't think they'd wish me dead."

_Of course, this is money...but I really don't think any of them have the guts to do something this straightforward._

"I'll get an apartment in one of the secured buildings" she began and Shigure stood up.

He approached her and peered down into her face intently before tapping her nose. "Sakura-chan" he said her name in an almost singsong fashion before taking a more serious tone. "You will stay with me."

Sakura was about to protest and he shook his head, and Sakura had a feeling she was about to encounter the dogged stubbornness of the Dog. "Hatori, Ayame, and I are very concerned about you. You are our first and perhaps best friend—the first person who accepted us as we are with no real reason to do so. We do not wish to see you come to harm. Now, you can come with us peaceably, or we will tie you up here and now and take you with us."

"In the middle of a crowded street, in front of a police station" she asked skeptically.

"Whatever it takes" Shigure confirmed.

Sakura cast a glance at Hatori and from the look in his eyes she realized that she wasn't going to find an ally in the doctor this time. "They're recovering the things that can be saved from my house right now, I'll have to be here to claim them in the morning..."

"I can drive you into town if necessary" Hatori said quietly. "As it stands, we would all feel better about it if you stayed with Shigure."

Sakura sighed, she knew when she was defeated. "I'll have to get some clothing and such, school is starting again tomorrow. I've already called the administrators and they have some new materials for me, so I'll have to pick that up as well. I'll meet you at Ayame's favorite food shop in about three hours..."

"We'll take you" Shigure said, volunteering himself and the doctor.

"As you wish."

_**"She's what"**_

Kyo's exclamation was to be expected, but Shigure took it in stride. "Sakura will be staying here for a few months while her house is rebuilt" he said. "It doesn't make sense for her to have to pay for lodging in addition to the expenses incurred by the repairs to her house when we have a perfectly available guest room upstairs."

"Believe me, I already tried to talk him out of it" Sakura said wryly, from her position in the doorway"but he's insistent and when he gets stubborn there's no real way around it."

"I am very glad you're all right, Sakura-san" Tohru said earnestly.

"It does make sense" Yuki admitted reluctantly. "It's not like she'll be here for a long time and she already knows about the Sohma curse."

Sakura's cell phone rang after his declaration and she gave an apologetic smile to her new housemates before ducking out of the house to take the call. "_Moshi, moshi?_"

"Sakura, are you all right" Megumi exclaimed.

Sakura winced slightly at her panicked question and sighed inwardly, she really was tired of answering the same question over and over. Silently, she moved away from the house into the surrounding woods, in hopes that the others wouldn't overhear her conversation—she didn't need them to be any more concerned than they already were. "I'm fine, Megumi, the fire started while I was still out from taking you to the airport. The house is salvageable, although I'm going to have to replace a lot of furniture and such. From what I understand, my bedroom was practically untouched oddly enough, but it looks like the safe in the study was broken into."

"Do you have any idea who may have done it, they said it was arson" Megumi frowned.

"I can't think of anyone except them, but I don't think they would have the nerve to do something like that" Sakura sighed. "I still think it was a random act of violence."

"But the safe..." Megumi began.

"The safe had nothing in it, the source of the fire was right near it" Sakura said. "I'm thinking whoever it was broke into it and got angry that there was nothing there, so set fire to the house in a fit of rage."

"The Japanese detective on the case doesn't think so lightly of it" Megumi said. "He called Mom, Dad, and me to ask questions."

Sakura sighed. "Well I suppose it wasn't going to be avoided" she said soberly. "I did give him my address book to look at. I still think it's an empty lead though."

"Mom and Dad are concerned about you" Megumi informed her. "They're worried enough that they put a word in with Commissioner Jackson and he set some of his detectives on it."

"Mr. Jack's the commissioner now"

Megumi nodded. "He was concerned to when he heard about it. There's been a series of break-ins at the main headquarters, but they can't seem to figure out anything that is missing. There is something not right going on."

"I suppose there will eventually be answers one way or another" Sakura stated. "I do feel really bad though."

"Why" Megumi asked.

"All your hard work on the house was just all put to waste" she said.

"I'll be back to help you put it back in order once it's repaired" Megumi said. "I'm just glad you're all right."

The conversation continued for a while longer and Sakura found a tree some distance away from the house to lean against as they talked. After Megumi hung up, she settled down on the ground and leaned her head against the sturdy trunk of the tree behind her, closing her eyes.

"I hear there was an incident at your home this evening, you have my condolences" a silky voice purred.

Sakura stiffened, she knew that dark, sinister voice anywhere and when she turned her head to see the black-clad Sohma head she wasn't surprised. "You shouldn't say things you don't mean" she said to him in a neutral tone.

Akito snickered at her words and came to rest on the tree root that stuck up a few feet away from Sakura's position. "It always seems to be here" he observed"I spoke to that girl here too, the night she saw Kyo's true form. You know of the curse, Alexander-san, but do you know the true nature of it"

"I never claimed to know anything about the curse" Sakura stated quietly.

"It's a pity really" Akito murmured, looking up at the star-filled sky.

"A pity that you didn't think of it first" Sakura asked coolly.

He gave her a look and then smirked. "What makes you think _I_ didn't. A foreign woman pressing charges against the Sohmas—it would never see the light of day. You don't belong here."

Sakura gave him a twisted smile. "I belong anywhere I choose, Sohma-san" she said calmly. "And I know it wasn't you who set fire to my house."

"Oh" he asked her.

Sakura stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves off of her clothing. "Because if it had been you, you would have made sure I was in the house and couldn't leave when it was set to burning. Too bad, the same trick doesn't work twice, _ne_, Sohma-san"

For once, the Sohma head was reduced to speechlessness, and Sakura began to walk away. "Good night, Sohma-san, sleep well—or as well as you can under current circumstances."


	13. Basket Eleven: Chocolate Hearts & Unspok...

**_Author's Note: I meant to post this yesterday (it would have been very appropriate), but something came up, so I'll just post a day late. Shigure's such a brat, I tell you ._**

**_Now we're back to some more light-hearted sessions and, on the bright side, I think we're getting closer to the end than the beginning. I have the next part started and will hopefully post it Monday/Tuesday next week and I am trying to get one chapter a week done until it's done-we'll see how it works out as I have about four other projects (non-fanfic related) that I need to work on . Please read and enjoy._**

**Basket Eleven: Chocolate Hearts and Unspoken Wishes**

**_School was _**back in session, and with the exception of where she went when she went home at night, Sakura found that life continued on as it always did. Although, she noted to herself as she dipped her chopsticks into the homemade _bento_, she was eating a lot better at Shigure's than she had been at her own house—Tohru really was a fabulous cook. Today was February 14, a month and ten days since the fire that had struck her house and her conversation with Akito. As she had suspected, neither the Japanese police nor the American investigation into the Stateside Alexanders had come up with anything yet, and she had a feeling it would likely continue that way. She finished the food and tugged out a book to spend the remainder of lunch on, but before she could open it there was a knock on the door.

She glanced up and saw Tohru standing there, holding a small package in her hands. "Come in," Sakura invited her.

The younger girl entered and looked at the lunch. "Was the food all right?" she asked anxiously.

A smile tugged at Sakura's lips, Tohru asked that every time. "It was delicious," she responded.

Tohru relaxed and handed her the package. "It's for Valentine's Day," she explained unnecessarily.

Accepting the package, the teacher smiled at her. "Thank you," she said simply. "It was really fun making these with you last night, I don't think I've ever actually _made_ chocolate for Valentine's Day, it was always store-bought."

"Well, it's a little cheaper to make it," Tohru confessed, a slight flush darkening her cheeks.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, homemade tastes better than store-bought chocolates any day, unless the store that made them is very good," she said.

Tohru smiled at her compliment. "What are you reading?"

"**_A Little Princess_**, it's a book that I loved when I was younger and I revisit it every so often, even now it still holds a bit of the enchantment it did when I first started reading it," Sakura replied.

"What's it about?" Tohru asked curiously.

"It is about a girl whose father was very rich and she was sent to an exclusive private school and for a time she was the 'princess' of the school and everyone fawned over her because her father was so wealthy. Then something happened to her father and they lost all of the money and everyone in the school turned against her and she became a servant at the school. However, despite all that happened, she managed to retain her cheerfulness and eventually things started looking up. A lot more happens, but I don't want to give the story away too much."

Tohru looked disappointed and Sakura chuckled. "I'll let you read it after I'm done. It may help your English as well."

"I'm looking forward to it," Tohru said earnestly.

Tohru left and Sakura went back to the book, but couldn't concentrate on it. She glanced down at her bag and saw a brightly colored ribbon sticking out and looked away quickly. The ribbon was attached to some chocolate that she had made after Tohru had gone to bed and had Hatori's name on it, but she didn't know if she would have the courage to give it to him. She'd made smaller packages of chocolate with Tohru for Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori, following the younger girl's example of making chocolates for everyone and had already given the boxes to Hatori and Shigure.

The rest of the day flew by and when the final bell rang she collected her things and, after making sure everything was in order for the next day, left. She went to her car and drove through the streets with Ayame's chocolate sitting on the seat next to her. She arrived at his shop and saw Mine outside getting ready to lock the doors. The other woman glanced up at her and suddenly smiled. "Alexander-_san_, welcome. We're closing up, but he's inside finishing the last little bit of something or another. Come in."

Sakura passed into Ayame's boutique and headed towards the back. Ayame was concentrating intently on a white dress of some sort and glanced up as Mine entered. "Can you get me—" he began and spotted Sakura. "Sakura, darling, how nice of you to come! Are those for me?"

Sakura chuckled and handed him the chocolates. "Tohru helped me make them and I already gave some to Hatori and Shigure."

"Ah, Tohru-kun's amazing chocolates, Shigure has told me so much about them, yet I have never had the honor of partaking of them," he said expansively.

Sakura chuckled. "Well, now you will, Tohru gave me some to bring to you and Mine as well."

She handed them the boxes of chocolate for them as well and smiled. "That's a very pretty dress," she observed.

"It is a gift for Tohru-_kun_, do you like it?" Ayame asked intently.

Sakura was quiet as she looked it over and then smiled. "It's absolutely gorgeous, but I wouldn't expect anything less from your hands."

"Naturally, my flare for style will never be matched by any other designer, ever," he said. "Mine I do need some of that lace that we got in the shipment yesterday, if you please and that thread..."

"Of course!" she said and bounced off.

Ayame's eyes turned back to her and he frowned. "Where did you get that dress, Sakura?" he asked her.

Sakura glanced down at the floral print dress and gave him a wry smile. "I was planning to do laundry when I got home from taking Megumi to the airport so the majority of my clothing was in the laundry room when the fire broke out. Unfortunately, that was in the section of the house that suffered the worst damage. It's been busy at school with preparation for finals and such and I haven't had the opportunity to go shopping for anything else."

"You simply _must_ wear something else!" Ayame said and put his needle down as Mine entered. "Mine, we will stop for tonight after all, we must make sure that Sakura dresses in a way befitting her rather than looking like she is wearing another's discount cast-offs."

Mine's eyes turned to her and for the first time Sakura understood all the stories she had heard in the past. "Yes, we must," she agreed.

Sakura was hauled off to the back where Mine began going through all sorts of clothing and calling out choices to Ayame. She came away from the shop with three new dresses—all of which were completely unsuitable for school—and Ayame declared that they must go shopping, in her car. When they reached the shopping center Sakura was finally able to get enough time to call the house while Mine and Ayame argued over where they should take her.

"_Moshi_, _moshi_?"

It was Shigure's voice on the other line. "Hello, Shigure," Sakura said. "It's me, I'm with Ayame and Mine at the shopping center and I'll be running even later than I expected. Apologize to Tohru for me, please?"

"Tohru figured something came up and that's why you weren't home so she put your food in the oven to stay warm before she went to work," he informed her. "Why on earth are you shopping with Ayame? Without me even, I am hurt Kura-chan."

Sakura sighed in mild exasperation and shook her head. "It was not a planned shopping trip—"

"Come, Sakura, we must have you clothed in the fine elegance that suits your form, though these other clothes are not nearly so lovely as mine, they will have to do," Ayame declared, interrupting her.

"Ah, Aya saw your dress today didn't he," Shigure murmured. "You should have known better than to go anywhere around him in that."

"It doesn't look that bad, does it?" Sakura asked, even as she was dragged away to a store by Mine and Ayame.

"Only like an old school teacher in some of those American films you have been watching on occasion," Shigure said.

"It does not look that bad!" she exclaimed.

"Kura-chan, Kura-chan, I am an artist. I know when something looks bad and I could come up with far more engaging ways to describe it, but it all boils down to the same thing," Shigure said. "It is not suited for your vibrant personality to be clad in such...old-maidish clothing."

"Old maid!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, stopping in the middle of the shopping center and drawing several disapproving gazes.

She flushed slightly and lowered her voice. "Now that was uncalled for, Shigure," she said in a calmer tone.

"Truth is truth," he said. "If you wish to continue dressing like that, there is nothing I can do, but bear your shame as a good friend..."

"Brat," Sakura said, a grin tugging her lips.

"Do find some nice clothes, Kura-chan," Shigure encouraged, "your dull plumage of late is affecting you badly."

Sakura chuckled. "Let's go Ayame," she said, without hanging up. "I have been informed that I look like an old maid by an old man far past his prime..."

"Past his prime?" Shigure exclaimed. "I do object to that Kura-chan! I am hardly past my prime and—"

"Good-bye Shigure dear, I'll see you when I get home," she grinned and hung up the phone.

**_Later that _**evening, after she had dropped off Mine and Ayame, Sakura drove back towards Shigure's house. She parked her car near her next stop and began to clamber up the hill. "Sakura-_san_, I thought you'd never come!" Momiji Sohma exclaimed, popping up over the wall.

It took all of her control not to yelp in surprise at the blond boy's sudden appearance. "I was delayed a bit longer than I thought," she said. "Ayame insisted on dinner and shopping when I stopped over at his store today."

"Ah, Aya is hard to say no to," Momiji grinned. "Come on to the gate, I'll open the door for you."

Sakura went to the gate and it swung open. Momiji waited for her to come through and her hand clenched. "I'd better go home," she suddenly said. "Shigure's probably worried, I didn't tell him I'd be out this late and..."

"You're going to have to say something sometime," Momiji said. "You can't hide it forever."

Sakura sighed. "I don't want to cause any problems, Momiji," she said. "I think, I am content just too look on from the shadows. You understand, don't you?"

Momiji was quiet for a while and then nodded slowly. Sakura tugged the package of chocolate out of her bag. "It'd be a pity for these to go to waste. I'm sure that Hatori receives many anonymous gifts on Valentine's Day, this will be the same I think. Please, Momiji?"

The blond boy took the chocolates. "You'll tell him when the time is right," he suddenly smiled. "I'll give these to him secretly though."

"Thank you, Momiji."

She smiled at him and walked away as the boy vanished inside the compound.


	14. Basket Twelve: White Petals

**Disclaimer:** Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya. Sakura Alexander is my character however.

**Author's Notes:** Hi there, Yuki Seki here with some updates, footnotes, and other assorted things. First off, I'd like to apologize for how long it's been since I've updated--I'm going through a few transitions and I've been doing a lot more work on my version of the "Great American Novel". I'd like to thank everyone who hasn't quite given up hope for this story--It is greatly appreciated. Second, due to current circumstances I'm afraid that this will be my last chapter of this particular story, but because we both love Sakura and believe her story should be finished I am turning my characters and notes over to Otaku Mom (author of "When the Cat Met Mom", "Legacy of the Red Butterfly", and more recently "So Far Away"). Since we are close friends you can be sure that "When Spring Comes" will be done in fine style and you won't be left wondering what happens with Sakura and if Sakura's family gets what they deserve.

Please read and enjoy this chapter and thank you very much for your time. Maybe I'll see you next time my creative muse turns to fanfiction - but you can be assured I will be finishing what I start before I try luring you into my world again (whoever's world it happens to be)

**Basket Twelve: White Roses**

**_"All right_**, the ending ceremonies are going to be held in two weeks at 3 PM," Sakura announced a month later.

She was wearing one of the new suits that she'd bought on her shopping spree with Mine and Ayame and felt much better for it, though she would never admit that to either Shigure or Ayame, the 'old maid' bit still stung. Here and there around the room she spotted signs of White Day and smiled faintly. She continued with the announcements and then told them to study for the rest of the period. She settled at her desk and tugged a gold embossed card out of her bag and read the inscription.

"**_People come and go but the footprints_**

_**they leave on our hearts last forever."**_

She twirled the card idly as she considered it. The words were embossed into the card so there was no handwriting to trace. The card had accompanied the single, perfect white rose that she'd found at her desk when she arrived. The other teachers were abuzz with the fact that she'd received such an obviously romantic gift though she never mentioned a boyfriend. Who gave her the rose depended on who you asked and the answers ranged from an American boyfriend she left behind to an Arabian sheik she met on assignment in the Middle East and with whom she still exchanged letters. She let them gossip, doing her part by keeping what she hop0ed was a mysterious smile on her face—They would find their stories far more entertaining than the truth.

As for Sakura herself, she didn't know for sure who sent it, but she suspected either Shigure or Ayame just to see her reaction. From the card she suspected Shigure because no doubt Ayame would have made a dramatic declaration of love worthy of one of those corny romance movies found at grocery checkouts in America. Shigure was a bit more subtle, sometimes. Even so, the pieces didn't quite fit together. Shigure had jokingly presented her with a maid's outfit this morning over breakfast—mainly to watch Kyo and Yuki's reactions as Tohru innocently asked if Sakura was going to start helping clean house.

The bell signaling the change of class drew her out of her contemplations and she hurriedly gathered her things. The mystery of the white rose was just going to have to remain unsolved for the time being.

She smiled at Miyuki-san on her way out and slipped her bag over her shoulder. "Alexander-san?

Sakura glanced up at the summons and frowned slightly at Nobuyuki. "How may I help you?" she queried.

"Yanagi-san asked me to ask you if you'd like to go out for drinks with the other faculty members tonight."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline," she said politely. "I'm going to dinner with a couple of friends tonight."

"One of those Sohma guys?" Nobuyuki demanded.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Sakura said coldly, "not that it's any of your business."

"They're bad news, you should be careful," he told her.

"I've known them since I was in high school and I've noticed nothing of the sort," Sakura replied. "Although your concern for my well-being touches my heart."

Her sarcasm flowed over his head and he preened slightly. "I like to try and watch out for my co-workers, especially pretty ones, Maybe…"

"Don't you have a class to attend Nobuyuki-san?" Sakura interrupted as politely as possible.

A flash of anger passed over his face and Sakura used the opportunity to politely excuse herself. She elected against going back to her office and instead checked her watch and ducked outside. She was free the rest of the day because a few of the other teachers had asked for some extra time with the classes and since she had finished the majority of her lessons and handed out review packets already, she'd agreed. She had intended to use the free time to begin going over the students' research reports but the thought of returning to her office didn't appeal now.

Something white floated across her vision and she reached up and caught it automatically. Opening her hand she stared bemusedly at the cherry blossom petal in her hand. Spring already? She thought with some surprise and clenched her hand around the delicate petal. I almost didn't notice. It's been almost a year now…

Her mind briefly touched on the fond memories of her parents and then flinched away. "I'll never forgive you," Sakura growled to the members of her family in the US. "You've even darkened the good memories I have of my parents."

Abruptly Sakura turned towards the small grouping of Cherry trees and settled beneath them, stubbornly shoving the thoughts of her family away. She pulled a small stack of reports out of her bag and contented herself with reading through them…she could go back for the other ones later.

"Alexander-sensei?"

Sakura glanced up in surprise to see Tohru and realized she'd been outside for longer than she intended. "Good Afternoon Tohru-kun," She smiled, "is school out already?"

Tohru nodded and Sakura noticed that the younger girl looked a little uncertain. "Aren't Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun waiting for you?"

"Ah, um, actually…" Tohru's face flushed, "Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are busy this afternoon and you looked kind of lonely so I thought…um, never mind…"

"You thought what Tohru-kun?" Sakura prompted a smile tugging at her lips.

"Maybe you would like to walk home with me since we are going to the same place." Tohru said hurriedly, her words tumbling heedlessly over each other. "Of course, you're a teacher and maybe it could cause trouble and…"

"Tohru-kun," Sakura effortlessly sliced across the younger girl's awkward words, "I would love to walk home with you."

She packed her papers back in her bag and rose, dusting off her skirt. "The cherry trees are beautiful this year" Tohru said as they began their trek.

"Yes they are," Sakura agreed quietly as she watched several petals dance on the breeze.

"This was my mother's favorite time of year."

"Yours too?" Tohru looked up at her with surprise.

"Yes, she used to call me her 'little bit of spring' even when the snow was heaviest," Sakura said, her face softening with the memory.

"That must be a wonderful feeling Sakura-san. Are you going to see her soon?" Tohru asked.

Sakura winced inwardly. "Unfortunately Tohru-kun, my mother passed away last year."

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Sakura-san!" Tohru gasped, obviously horrified at what she'd said.

"She and my father were killed in a plane crash last year," Sakura continued, surprised that her voice didn't crack.

"That's so sad," Tohru said quietly. "Is that…never mind it's none of my business. Look there's the grocery, can we stop by t here?"

Sakura couldn't help but be partially amused by Tohru's attempt to shift her focus. She allowed the younger girl to pull her into the shop. While they were shopping Tohru talked of inconsequential things, obviously trying to divert Sakura from sad thoughts. Sakura smiled gently at the back of Tohru's head and suddenly frowned. "Isn't this a bit much just for dinner?"

"Oh, I forgot to ask!" Tohru exclaimed!

"Ask what?" Sakura queried.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow, Sakura-san?" she asked.

"Well, I did have an exciting day of grading papers planned," Sakura said.

"Oh."

Tohru sounded disappointed and Sakura laughed inwardly. Obviously Tohru did not hear the sarcasm. "But I could very easily be talked into forgoing that for a while"

"Really?"

"Tohru's tone brightened immediately and Sakura laughed out loud, her violet eyes glittering with mirth. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, tomorrow is Sunday and Hana-mi is starting and Uo-chan suggested that since I have the day off that we all go. Yuki-kun thought it would be good for everyone to take a break from studying for finals, so Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san are going to come. I am going to make bentos for everyone."

"Sounds like a big undertaking, would you like some help?" Sakura questioned.

"You don't have to do that, just you coming will be enough!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Helping you with the bentos would take my mind off of my parents," Sakura said, "but if I'd be in the way…"

"Oh no, Sakura-san you wouldn't be in the way at all!" Tohru said quickly.

"Really?" Sakura said hopefully, ruthlessly suppressing the smile threatening to ruin her serious expression.

Tohru nodded and Sakura gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Tohru-kun you are so kind.

"Good morning Kura-chan," Shigure said coming into the kitchen.

"For the record, it was the sunset you saw, not the sunrise," Sakura said, calmly spooning rice into the boxes.

"The what I saw earlier must've been the sunrise…these deadlines wreak havoc on my sleep schedule," Shigure said. "Tohru-kun, something smells absolutely heavenly."

Sakura smacked his hand with the back of her spoon as he reached out to snitch a dumpling. "Hands off, they're for lunch tomorrow," she scolded him.

"Kura-chan your are too cruel!" he gasped clutching his hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion.

Sakura was unfazed by his antics but Tohru looked concerned. "Tohru-kun was kind enough to save some dinner for you , it's in the oven. You'd be better off eating that instead," Sakura said. She gave him a slight glare as he started sidling up to Tohru in a ploy to gain her sympathy even more. "Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun aren't here to witness your antics Shigure dear…you may want to save them for a more appreciative audience."

A flash of disappointment was reflected in Shigure's voice but Tohru continued making onigiri, completely oblivious to the games the two adults were playing.

Sakura grinned as Shigure took himself off to the oven to recover his dinner. "Do you think this will be enough for Hana-mi tomorrow, Sakura-san?" Tohru's question came out of the blue and there was concern in her eyes.

The older woman's gaze slid over the outrageous amount of food set out before them. "I think it will be more than enough Tohru-kun."

"You're going to hana-mi tomorrow?" Shigure asked popping back into the kitchen.

"You have a deadline Shigure," Sakura scowled at him.

"But the cherry blossoms are inspiring and I could never pass up a chance to bask in the glory of our lovely flower and my family. How could you think I would feel otherwise?" Shigure asked in a mock-injured tone.

"If you don't meet your deadline, I'll tie you up as a present for Mii-chan myself and garnish it with a pink blow," Sakura said threateningly.

"Never fear, I will be done!" he declaimed proudly. "Just the thought of spending the day with our lovely flower and eating her lovely food is all the incentive I need to complete my manuscript.."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Then it's a deal," Sakura nodded, making a mental note to call Mii and check on the exact deadline. "Now go eat!"

"Yes ma'am," Shigure said and ducked out.

"This is wonderful, even Shigure-san will be there!" Tohru said delightedly clapping her hands together. "Maybe I should make just a little bit more…"

"Tohru-kun there's enough here to feed the entire Zodiac even if they each bring two friends." Sakura laughed and finished placing the last of the rice in the boxes.

"Ayame's going to be wondering what happened to me if I don't get moving soon."

"Be safe, Sakura-san!" Tohru said.

Sakura grinned at her. "Always."

_The next morning_ dawned clear and breezy. Sakura had a feeling it was going to be a gorgeous day. She hummed softly to herself as she donned a pale lavender sundress. She pulled the sides of her hair back into a partial ponytail and tied a matching ribbon. She snatched her hat off the dresser and headed downstairs.

Tohru was already in the kitchen fixing breakfast and glanced up as Sakura entered.

"Good Morning Sakura-san," she said brightly.

"Good Morning Tohru-kun. You're up early," she noted.

"I thought I should finish packing everything to save some time," Tohru smiled. "You were out late last night, Sakura-san, I didn't want to trouble you."

"It wouldn't have been any trouble," Sakura assured her.

Glancing outside, Sakura saw Kyo up already and practicing. Yuki would likely stumble into the kitchen in his normal half-comatose state soon. Idly Sakura wondered if Shigure was going to manage to get up in time.

To her surprise, Shigure was the next to appear followed soon by Yuki. Shigure glanced at her and then settled at the table next to her. "You look tired, Kura-chan," he observed quietly. "Would it have any relation to the phone call you received last night?"

She glanced up at him in surprise and saw the concern in his eyes. "It was nothing," she said forcing a smile that didn't lighten the shadow that fell over her eyes.

"If my English recollection is accurate, you said something along the lines of 'It's legally binding so take your greedy, grimy paws and leave me the hell alone!'," he noted. "Doesn't sound like a very civilized conversation."

"Leave it, Shigure," Sakura said quietly and rose.

She left the house deliberately shutting the door behind her. The cool breeze caught at her hair tossing it lightly around her. She leaned on the railing, her violet eyes distant as she gazed into the woods surrounding the house. She would have to leave here soon and return to her house so as not to bring any trouble to Shigure and the others."

"Such a sad look does not suit you, Sakura."

The quiet, gentle voice startled her and she glanced up in shock. "Hatori-san!" she gasped.

"You haven't been sleeping well lately it appears," he murmured. "I suppose this is the problem you are going to deal with alone."

"That's right! Alone!" Sakura confirmed, wincing slightly at the belligerence in her own voice.

"Very well but remember, if you do decide to confide in someone I…we're here for you," Hatori said.

"You're not going to press for answers?" Sakura's voice reflected some surprise.

One of Hatori's rare smiles lit up his face for a moment. "I'll leave that futile task to Shigure. I learned a while ago that you will talk to us when you are ready to and not one moment before."

"Why are you here?" She asked curiously.

"I am Momiji's guardian and since he is going, I must as well," the doctor replied.

"Momiji's a good boy," Sakura said quietly. "He has a way of brightening a room and convincing someone to do something they normally wouldn't consider."

"Sakura!"

Sakura glanced back as the door slid open and a curly-haired blonde boy burst through. "Good morning Momiji-kun. We were just talking of you." The boy's energy at such an early hour of the morning brought a genuine smile to Sakura's face before the shadows closed in once again.

"You look really pretty today, don't you think so Hatori?" Momiji Sohma questioned.

"Yes the dress suits her," Hatori agreed casually. "I should go make my greetings to Tohru and the others."

He left and Momiji came to stand beside her at the railing. "You look sad today, Sakura, like the first time we met," he said, his voice serious. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Momiji," Sakura said. "It's nothing to worry about."

He regarded her with those brown eyes that saw too much and looked too old for his young face. Sakura shifted uncomfortable before turning her eyes back to the trees. Her mind traveled back to the first time she'd met him.

_"Are you lost?"_

_Sakura glanced up and saw a skinny young boy pop up over the wall. "I don't think so," Sakura answered. "This is Sohma house still, right?"_

_"Are you a Sohma?" he asked in surprise._

_"Not exactly, but I'm a good friend of Hatori-san," Sakura replied._

_"Oh, okay, let me get the gate for you," he said brightly._

_The lad vanished and a few moments later, the door opened and Sakura entered. "You're only the second person I've seen come here that isn't a Sohma," he told her cheerfully._

_She followed him, listening to him chatter with a half-smile on her face. Finally they arrived at Hatori's house and entered. "It looks like he had to go tend Akito, but he should be back in a little while," Momiji said brandishing a note he'd found._

_"I can wait," Sakura assured him. She wandered around Hatori's office and her eyes fell on a photograph of a smiling young woman. She picked it up and stared at it, her hand clenching tightly around it. Kana. She set it back down deliberately and turned and was Momiji watching her intently._

_"Did you know Kana?" Momiji asked her._

_"Sakura shook her head. "I didn't know her, but I knew of her. I've been out of the country for a few years."_

_The door slid open and Hatori entered with a weary "I'm home."_

_"Welcome back Hatori-san," Sakura smiled at him._

_"Sakura!"_

_Hatori looked a little surprised to see her, but also a little pleased. "It's been a while" Sakura said. "I was in the area and decided to drop by."_

_"I assume you've already seen Shigure then," he said._

_Sakura nodded. "Tohru Honda is a very interesting girl I think." He looked at her sharply and Sakura chuckled. "I like her," Sakura added._

_Hatori invited her to tea and they chatted over old times. Momiji listening and watching avidly. During the course of the conversation, Sakura felt his eyes on her more than once. After a while Sakura glanced at the clock and looked startled. "Wow it's getting late, I should probably get back home."_

_"I'll walk you out," Momiji announced jumping to his feet._

_"That's not really necessary," she objected._

_"But I want to," Momiji said almost pleadingly._

_Chuckling softly, Sakura gave in._

_"The old way is still open Sakura," Hatori told her quietly. "Feel free to come by anytime."_

_"Thank you Hatori-san," she smiled._

_They left the house and walked in silence for a short distance. "So you've know Ha-ri since high school?" Momiji questioned. Sakura nodded. He continued, "Why did you look so sad when you saw that picture?"_

_Sakura missed a step and stumbled slightly, shooting a startled look at the blonde boy. "It's nothing" she finally managed._

_"Sometimes it's better to tell someone your feelings because you never know when something's going to happen to you…or them."_

_"And sometimes it's better to leave it unspoken because it will cause more trouble and hurt than it will solve," Sakura countered with a sad smile._

_He looked about to object, but then nodded and Sakura had a feeling he knew what she was talking about from personal experience. They reached the gate and Sakura smiled at him. "It was good to meet you Momiji-kun. Take care, okay?"_

_"Be safe," Momiji smiled and Sakura left._

"Why do you look so serious, Kura-chan? Contemplating a past love that you parted with oh so sweetly?"

Shigure's voice brought her back out of her memories and her cheeks flushed slightly at how close to the mark he came. "Something like that," Sakura confirmed and was gratified to see surprise flicker across his face.

She nodded a greeting at Hatsuharu who had shown up at some point and they set out for the cherry blossom viewing.

They met Uotani and Hanajima and spread blankets on the ground admiring the flowering trees. To Sakura's surprise, Kisa and Hiro showed up as well and Ayame showed up out of the blue declaring that he couldn't let an opportunity to share hana-mi with his beloved younger brother pass…he also came close to simply throwing Yuki at Tohru, halted only by Hatori's timely intervention. Sakura settled on the blanket next to him afterwards. "Subtlety was never one of your strong points Aya," she observed.

He gave her one of those small thoughtful smiles only she, Shigure, Hatori, and maybe Mine saw. "I suppose you are right," he agreed.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You should leave the matchmaking to me."

Ayame threw back his head and laughed and Sakura winked at him before wandering away from the happy group. She leaned against a tree trunk and considered her current situation. "There you are Sakura-san!"

Tohru appeared with a happy smile on her face dispelling the shadows caused by Sakura's grim thoughts. "Aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful?" Tohru asked. Her voice was filled with an innocence and a sense of wonder that Sakura found endearing. "Last time I attended Hana-mi was with Mom two years ago. It was only about two weeks before she left and never came back. We had so much fun then, but I am having fun now, too. Isn't spring wonderful Sakura-san?"

"Yes it is indeed," Sakura agreed. "My mother always said that the best way to make it through a long hard winter is to remember that spring is going to come." _But I feel like I am in the middle of winter right now _Sakura thought to herself.

"You did tell me that spring was your mom's favorite season, Sakura-san. That was Mom's favorite season too," Tohru noted.

"Oh, that reminds me, I told you once that I would tell l you how I knew your mom," Sakura smiled. "Would you like to hear that story now."

"Yes please Sakura-san. It will add to all the wonderful memories I have of Mom, I am sure."

"It was actually around this time of year. I got a little lost in one of the less safe areas of town while I was doing an investigative report on girl gangs…it was for a research paper but I decided that books and articles just weren't compelling enough. I decided I would see it first hand and then got lost when I had to run from some girls that took offense to my questions. Your mother was coming out of a store and I nearly ran her over. The girls l that were after me came to a dead stop when they saw her. She told them to 'get lost' and they did, then she turned around and asked me if I was okay. After I told her I was, she scolded me for doing such dangerous things and worrying my mother…I think she did a better job of it than my mother did. She then agreed to do an interview with me about the gangs to keep me from risking the trouble again. I think she sensed that I would probably keep at it until I got some answers." Sakura chuckled at the memory. "One of the things she mentioned in the interview was her little girl. I received an A-plus on the report and that was actually the first article I ever published."

"That's amazing," Tohru breathed.

"Your mom was an amazing lady, Tohru-kun," Sakura smiled.

"Tohru-u! Where are you?" Momiji's voice echoed and the blonde boy tumbled through the trees into view. "I thought we were going to play Dai Hin Min."

"I'm sorry Momiji. Sakura-san was telling me this wonderful story about Mom and I forgot. She knew her, isn't that wonderful?" she asked.

"It really is a small world." Momiji grinned. "Let's go play!" He grabbed Tohru's hand and Sakura's cell phone rang.

She glanced at the number and smiled at them. "You two go back without me and I'll be right there. I have to take this phone call first."

They nodded and left. Sakura answered the phone. "What do you want?"

**_Later that evening_** after everyone had left or gone to bed Sakura knocked on the door to Shigure's study. When he called for her to enter, she slid open the door. "Kura-chan, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm moving back to my house Shigure." she announced.

**Author's Footnotes**: Hi, Otaku Mom here, I will be picking up the story with the next chapter. I am so glad Yuki finally let me update with this chapter. I do want to tell you though,Yuki is not totally letting the story go, she is still retaining the right to edit and rewrite any portion of this story that does not fit in with her grand plan. Hope you will enjoy our cooperative efforts beginning with the next chapter.


	15. Basket 13: Painting a Memory

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

On the other hand, Sakura Alexander does belong to me as does the plot.

Hello all, Otaku Mom here. This is my first attempt to help Yuki out with her story. She pretty much left this chapter alone and didn't edit it much. That won't be the case with all of our chapters. I found it interesting to write from the point of view of another person's original character. It's a lot different than writing from Tohru's POV or the POV of the Sohmas which is where most of my writing takes place. I hope I have kept the flavor of her story and written a chapter that our readers will enjoy.

**Basket Thirteen: Painting A Memory**

Shortly after hana-mi, and true to her declaration to Shigure, Sakura moved back into her old house. She still had trouble with her family, but she was not going to let it dominate her life as it had done prior to Megumi's visit at Christmas. Her sojourn at Shigure's had given her some much-needed space for thinking and now she was ready to move forward. She wandered through the rooms of her house and decided that next time Megumi came to visit, her house was going to be as welcoming and as inviting as it had been in the past.

**_The phone rang_** at Shigure's and Tohru picked it up. "Moshi, moshi"

"Tohru-kun, just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Sakura-san, it's so nice to hear from you. Is there something I can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I was wondering if this Sunday you could bring a work crew to help paint my new walls and move furniture around. Maybe you and your two friends and as many of the boys as will be available. I'll provide refreshments and the meals; you bring the workers. What do you think of that?"

"I think that sounds wonderful Sakura-san. I'll get Yuki-kun to help me organize everyone."

"Perfect, thank you Tohru-kun. I'll talk to you later."

Tohru hung up the phone just as Shigure came into the hallway. "Tohru–kun, who was that on the phone?"

"It was Sakura-san. She's looking for people to help her paint and move furniture on Sunday."

"Sunday? I can help. I think Hatori and Ayame can be persuaded as well. Who else do we need?"

"I thought Uo-chan and Hana-chan might help and then I was going to ask Yuki-kun to talk to the guys. I'll ask Kyo-kun myself. Sakura-san said she would provide food and refreshment. I think this will be a lot of fun!"

"You are right Tohru-kun. But don't tell Sakura that we three will be helping, I want to surprise her."

"Oh, okay Shigure-san, but wouldn't she expect you? After all you are all friends."

"She'll expect me, but I don't think she will expect Ha-san and Aya."

"Okay then. I'll call Hana and Uo-chan now."

Uo and Hana readily agreed to help Alexander-sensei with the painting. Just as Tohru finished talking to them Yuki came in.

"Good Evening Yuki-kun. You're just the person I was waiting for," Tohru said with a smile.

"Really, Honda-san, How come?"

"Sakura-san called just a little while ago. She was wondering if some of us could go to her house on Sunday and help her with painting and moving furniture. Uo-chan and Hana-chan have already agreed to help. I thought I would ask you and Kyo-kun and that maybe you would talk to the others to see how many can help. What do you think, Yuki-kun?"

"Of course Honda-san. I'll check with the others. It actually might be fun to do something like that on Sunday."

"Thank you Yuki-kun."

"You're welcome Honda-san."

Later that evening Sakura was just finishing the bento she had ordered for supper when the phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and realized it was ringing through from Shigure's. She smiled and picked up the receiver. "This is Sakura."

"Good Evening Sakura-san" Tohru said cheerfully. " I have good news for you. There are a lot of people coming to help on Sunday."

"That's wonderful Tohru-kun. How many should I expect?"

"Let's see…Shigure-san wants to help, then there is Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Uo-chan, Hana-chan and me. That's six. Also, Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-san, Kagura-chan, Hiro-san, and Kisa-chan are all coming. That makes eleven and you might want to plan for three or four extras just in case."

"Okay, so including myself, I should plan for 16 people. This will be great! I should be able to get it all done Sunday with so many people coming to help. Thank you Tohru-kun!"

"I didn't do all that much Sakura-san. Most of it was Yuki-kun's doing."

Sakura smiled to herself. She knew Yuki had helped because Tohru asked him. "Then please tell Yuki thank you for me."

"Okay, I will. See you on Sunday Sakura-san."

Sakura hung up the phone and decided that she better prepare her plans for Sunday. Otherwise, with that many people coming, it would be hard to keep the work organized so that it could get done. She walked through each of the rooms and planned what to do. She'd already decided on the colors for the walls and now she just needed to execute her vision. By Sunday night it would all be finished with so many people to help her. That would be wonderful, and then she could invite Megumi to come for a visit during summer break. Megumi would worry a lot less about her after that.

**_Sunday dawned bright and clear_**. Sakura was up early making final preparations when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Tohru on her doorstep. "Tohru-kun, what a surprise! I didn't expect you until much later."

"Good Morning Sakura-san. I…uhmmm…I thought you could possibly use some help this morning with so many people coming over today. You were so kind as to help me at hana-mi, I thought maybe I could return the favor. Oh silly me! I probably woke you up coming over so early. I'm so sorry, I just didn't Th…"

"Tohru-kun, look at me. Does it look like you woke me up?"

Tohru turned her teal eyes to Sakura's face and noticed she was fully dressed. "No, it doesn't look like I woke you up. I'm so happy I didn't disturb you with my thoughtlessness."

"Tohru-kun, it is very considerate of you to come help me. Please do come in."

"Oh, of course."

Tohru followed Sakura into the kitchen and saw food in various stages of completion. "Wow, you've been busy Sakura-san, I should have come earlier, I'm sorry."

"Tohru-kun…" Sakura rolled her eyes in affectionate exasperation. "Are you going to apologize all morning for something you had no knowledge of or are you going to help me now that you are here?"

Tohru stopped apologizing and started helping her with quick efficient movements. Before two hours had passed all was in complete readiness.

Sakura brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled at Tohru. "That's done, thank you. Would you like to see what I have planned for today?"

"I would love to."

As she and Tohru walked through each room of the house and it was explained what needed to be done, Tohru's eyes widened in admiration.

"Sakura-san you are amazing. I can't wait to see the final result. I just know it is going to be beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed in delight.

"Thank you, I certainly hope so. Let's go have a cup of tea while we wait for everyone, okay?"

"Okay!"

The two of them chatted nonstop until 10:00 when everyone was supposed to show up. Kyo and Yuki arrived first looking ready for work. Kyo was in a white t-shirt and khaki cargo-pants while Yuki was in a dark blue Chinese-style shirt and jeans. Sakura grinned. Yuki always looked like a young prince no matter how casually he tried to dress but he looked like a young prince ready to work today. Kyo, as always, looked fully capable of doing whatever needed to be done.

Next to arrive were Momiji and Haru with Kisa and Hiro in tow.

"Good Morning Sakura-san," Momiji greeted her cheerfully. "I'm ready to help today!"

"Good Morning Alexander-sensei," Haru greeted with a little more formality.

"Hello Alexander-san, is sissy here? I thought that maybe I might be able to work with her. She wasn't at Shigure-niisan's when we went by there. Hiro said she was probably here." This was a long speech for the normally shy Kisa.

"What are you looking at? Why did you think I wouldn't come to help? You don't think I'm going to let Kisa work alongside that girl alone do you?" Hiro spoke in his usual arrogant manner and Sakura had to chuckle. His attitude was very similar to a younger Shigure whom she remembered very well. Shigure would have a hard time defending his reputation as the brattiest Sohma when Hiro grew older.

"Hello and Welcome! Kisa, of course you can work with Tohru. Come on and I'll get you started. You too Hiro."

Sakura directed Haru and Yuki to begin work in the first guest bedroom while she had Momiji and Kyo start in the study. She had Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro begin work in the living room. Shortly afterwards Uo and Hana arrived. Uo was dressed in trousers and a blue work shirt while Hana was in a black dress that was her usual habit outside of school.

"Hanajima-san, Uotani-san, thank you so much for coming. Would you mind starting in the upstairs bathroom and hallway."

"Not at all, that's what we are here for." Uo replied casually.

As the young people were hard at work, another knock came at the door. Sakura opened it up to find Kagura, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, and Mine all standing there.

"So this is what Tohru-kun meant by extras," Sakura commented drily.

"Sakura, I just knew you would look radiant in the morning light! I told Mine we would simply have to come and help out one of my dearest friends. And of course, I couldn't miss the chance to forge a stronger bond with my little brother" Ayame declaimed loudly.

"Ah, Kura-chan, why do you look so surprised? Didn't you know all of your friends would come to help you get settled back into your home." Shigure had his most winning smile in place as he spoke.

"Hello Sakura, Momiji's here so as his guardian I had to come. And of course, I have to keep these two in check." Hatori gestured toward Ayame and Shigure with a slight smile upon his features.

"Ha-san that cuts to the quick! Kura-chan, you must stand up for me. Have I ever caused you trouble?" Shigure's eyes twinkled as he caught her eye.

"Shigure, do you really want me to answer that question?" Sakura questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Shigure coughed, "Well perhaps not…"

"Hello Kagura-san, Mine-san. Thank you for coming to help."

Kagura grinned. "I couldn't miss the chance to spend the day with my love. Where is Kyo by the way?"

"Upstairs working in the study with Momiji. Why don't you…" Kagura was already in the door and up the stairs before Sakura finished speaking.

"That's young love for you," Shigure said with a chuckle.Today Shigure had forgone his usual yukata in favor of the more western style dress of a gray polo shirt and black jeans.

"Shigure, you look quite dashing in that outfit. How come you don't dress t his way more often?"

"Well, you know…I can't be breaking too many hearts. Besides the yukata makes me look more like a writer you know."

Sakura turned her gaze to Hatori. Today the doctor was in brown slacks and an open necked shirt colored forest green. It complemented his beautiful eyes and handsome features perfectly.

"Hatori-san, you look…very casual today."

"As do you Sakura. Those jeans and violet shirt look very…casual" he answered returning her smile. "I take it this is not what you are used to me wearing?"

"Well, you have to admit I've never seen you dressed in such a casual fashion. It suits you."

"Thank you, but are we going to stand here talking all day or are you going to put us to work?"

Sakura grinned evilly. "I'm going to put you to work of course. After all, that's why you are here." She sent Shigure into the living room to help Tohru and the two younger Sohmas. She drafted Hatori, Ayame, and Mine to help her in the master bedroom. It wasn't long before she had everyone organized and working on various aspects of her remodeling efforts. The girls cleaned and painted walls while the guys moved furniture around and prepared the rooms for the painting brigades. By lunchtime much had been accomplished and Sakura could see the tangible proof that her vision was becoming a reality.

"Let's take a break and have lunch," Sakura suggested.

Everyone readily agreed and they all accepted plates from Tohru and Sakura then settled on the living room floor as the table did not have enough room for all of them. Amidst all the laughter and chatter Sakura felt as if she was truly with friends. Her cell phone rang, but Shigure removed it from her reach and turned it off.

"Not today Kura-chan. Today is for you to enjoy with your friends."

"Shigure, I will thank you not to interfere in my personal business." Her violet eyes flashed with annoyance. Shigure's gray eyes darkened and he looked at her. "Please Kura-chan, just for today, have fun with us."

Sakura could not ignore the concern in his gray eyes nor could she ignore the same look in Hatori's green eyes.

"What the hell…just for today why not?" Sakura acquiesced gracefully. The activity around her ebbed and flowed, catching her up in the ebullient mood of the moment.

Lunch was done and everyone was back at work. The morning had gone quite smoothly but she found herself holding her breath waiting for things to happen and they did.

Sakura had tried very hard to keep Ayame out of Yuki's way and had succeeded for most of the day but somehow or other; he managed to escape her notice and migrated to the room where Yuki, Momiji, and Haru were working.

"Yuki, my brother, let me help you with that paint. You don't want to apply the paint like that, instead you should do it this way." He began to try and direct Yuki's painting. Sakura happened to walk by the doorway in search of the errant snake. She saw Yuki's eyes narrow and then, suddenly, Ayame's beautiful white strands were dripping in blue paint. "Big brother, I think you better go clean the paint out of your hair," Yuki said with a satisfied smirk.

"My younger brother has anointed me with blue paint, I am never going to wash it out of my hair. I'm going to wear it as a badge of honor." Ayame proclaimed in grand stage fashion.

"Ayame my dear, I really do not want blue paint dripping all over my newly clean floors. Let me show you to the bathroom so you can wash out the paint." She winked at Yuki as she led Ayame out the door. Yuki grinned in return and went back to work.

A short while later Sakura heard a commotion in the room where Kyo was working with Kagura and Shigure. Shigure was egging Kagura on in her pursuit of Kyo and Kyo was panicking looking for a way out of the amorous boar's grasp. "Damn woman, let me go right this minute," he yelled as he slipped from her grasp and raced down the hallway toward the stairs looking for an escape route. Kagura followed in hot pursuit and caught up with Kyo at the top of the stairs. She tackled him from the back and he ended up tumbling down the staircase. "Kyo-kun, darling, are you okay. How did you end up here on the floor? Are you hurt my love?"

"Kagura, in case you didn't realize it, you pushed him down the stairs," Shigure commented in a helpful fashion.

"I did? Oh, I did. I'm so sorry Kyo-kun, will you forgive me. You just shouldn't make me love you so hard that I don't realize my own strength." Kagura spoke with tears shimmering in the corners of her beautiful gray eyes.

Kyo panicked. "Don't cry okay. Why the hell are you crying, I'm the one that fell down the stairs." Tohru saw Kyo lying at the foot of the stairs and hurried to his side.

"Kyo-kun are you okay, you're bleeding. Come with me and I'll bandage it for you."

Kyo willingly followed Tohru to the downstairs bathroom where she took down the first aid kit and bandaged the cut he'd gotten on his forehead. Kagura followed the two of them and watched closely as Tohru tended his wound. When all the excitement over Kyo's tumble was done, everyone returned to work.

Sakura felt like maybe she could breathe again. While the work was exceeding even her high expectations, she felt a sense of relief that at least a few incidents had occurred. It made everything much more normal. Everyone was back at work and she decided to walk through and see how everything had progressed. She approached the library where Tohru, Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro were working diligently on painting the ceiling. Hiro was on the ladder and overreached himself. He took a tumble and ended up with his right hand in the purple paint.

"Oh Hiro, are you okay?" Kisa queried in concern.

"Hiro, let me make sure you didn't hurt yourself," Tohru said, adding in her own concern for the hapless sheep.

"I am fine Kisa." He said reassuringly to the small girl.

"Just leave me alone, I don't need you to check me for injury Miss Honda. Why do you think a short fall would injure me? Don't you think I can take care of myself? Besides, why would I want you to help me? Alexander-san, what are you standing there looking at me for? Shouldn't you be showing me to a sink where I can wash this paint off of my arm or are you hoping that it will come off magically? I mean I come all this way to help you paint your house and all you can do is stare at me because I have a purple hand. Is that anyway to say thank you?" Hiro stood up tapping his foot impatiently. The only thing he had injured was his pride.

"Hiro, why are you being so rude to Sissy and Alexander-san? Can't you see they are only worried that you might have gotten hurt?" Kisa asked in her soft sweet voice. Hiro's eyes softened momentarily, but he didn't take back any of what he had already said.

Sakura laughed gaily. "Certainly Hiro-san, please come with me and I will show you where you can clean up." She led Hiro to the kitchen sink so that he could wash off his arm and rinse the paint from his shirtsleeve.

After that, the remainder of the evening was quite anticlimactic. By 6:00 that evening the house smelled of fresh paint and all of the furniture and rugs were in place. Most of her boxes had been unpacked and places had been found for everything."

"Sakura-san, it looks just the way you described it this morning. This is really amazing, don't you think so?"

Sakura looked around her at the finished product and her exhausted work crew. "Yes, Tohru-kun, this is amazing. Thank you all for your help. This really feels like home now!" A cheer went up from her work crew and everyone smiled in satisfaction of a job well done.

"Everyone, please make yourself comfortable and let's eat."

The evening meal was pretty much a repeat of lunch with everyone talking and joking at the same time. It had been a very productive, happy day. She had been so busy that her personal problems seemed very far away. After supper everyone gathered up their stuff, said good night and began leaving. Soon the only people left were Tohru, Shigure, Hatori, and Momiji.

Momiji and Tohru helped clean up in the kitchen while Shigure and Hatori sat outside with coffee and their evening cigarettes.

Tohru spoke up shyly, "Sakura-san, I am so glad we did this today because next Sunday I would not have been able to come and I would have missed a wonderful time."

"What is happening next week-end Tohru-kun?"

"Oh, next weekend is the anniversary of Mom's death and I always visit with her on that day."

Momiji piped up "You are going to visit your mother's grave next weekend? May I come along? I'd like to meet her."

Tohru smiled in delight at Momiji's request. "Of course Momiji-kun. I'm sure she would like to meet you too. Last year Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun went with me. It would make me happy for you to come."

"May I come too?" Sakura asked. "I'd like to pay my respects to Kyoko-san."

"Sure! I know Mom would love to see you again Sakura-san."

"And what are we planning now?" Shigure asked as he and Hatori came in on the end of the conversation.

"Sakura-san and me are going with Tohru to visit her mom next Sunday. It's the second anniversary of Honda-san's death. Tohru said her mom would like to meet me. I think that's a great idea." The blonde haired youth glowed with excitement.

"Perhaps I might come as well," Shigure suggested. "Last year I had a deadline to meet and couldn't go, but I would like to meet Kyoko-san myself. What about you Ha-san?"

"If it is okay with Tohru-kun, I will come," Hatori said softly. "Kyoko-san and I have some old business to discuss."

"You know Mom Hatori-san?"

"Only briefly, but it was enough. She was an exceptional person." Sakura glanced at Hatori in surprise. She had no idea he had actually met Tohru's mother.

"Please do come, this will be wonderful!"

Sakura looked at Tohru and the three Sohmas. Sunday was sure to be interesting.

"Well Kura-chan, we should probably be going, tomorrow will be a school day. Tell me, what was the highlight of your day? I think Ayame with blue paint in his hair was delightful. I'm sure Yuki didn't mean to give his brother's hair a paint job."

"Of course not Shigure. I'm sure Prince Yuki would never allow his temper to get the better of him in such a manner." Sakura said with a grin.

"How about the moment when Kagura in the throes of love for Kyo pushed him down the stairs?"

"Or perhaps Hiro losing his balance and ending up with a purple hand." Momiji said with a smile.

"That was a sight to behold," Sakura had to agree.

They all shared in the laughter and then it was time to go.

"Shigure, shall I give you a ride home? It's quite a walk for you and Tohru-kun."

"Yes, thank you Ha-san. Good night Kura-chan, I'll see you later."

"Good night Sakura-san. We'll see you at school tomorrow." Momiji and Tohru said together.

"Go on out to the car, I'll be there in a minute," Hatori ordered. The three complied and Hatori turned to Sakura.

Before he spoke, Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "Hatori, I would very much like to hear how you met Kyoko-san. It sounds like a very interesting story."

Hatori looked at her for a moment. "Perhaps I will tell you at another time. It is an interesting story. Let's just say that I was ordered to erase her memory and it worked on her just as well as it worked on you."

Sakura smiled at the green-eyed man. "That is more than I dared think you would tell me, Hatori-san."

"Sakura-san, I am happy to see a smile come easily to your face again. It's been a while and I've missed it. I am also happy to see you taking an interest in making this house your home. Shigure, Ayame, and I were very worried about you before Christmas. Good night." Hatori waved as he walked toward the car.

"By the way, I hope you liked the white rose. So long."

He climbed into the driver's seat before Sakura could respond.


	16. Basket 14: Butterfly Memories

Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are and always have been the property of Natsuki Takaya.

It's Otaku Mom again and I am here to post another chapter of Yuki's story. I'm so glad she entrusted me with this task. This chapter was originally written by me and edited by Yuki so that it all fits within the framework of her idea of the relationship between her and our favorite three musketeers, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori.

Sakura Alexander isYuki's character. It's been fun getting to know her and finding out about her friendship with the Mabudachi Trio as this story has progressed. I hope readers are enjoying it as much as I am. Please read and review.

**Basket 14: Butterfly Memories **

I hope you liked the white rose…

It still surprised her that it had been Hatori. Since they'd been in high school he'd never really responded to the Valentine's chocolates she (and other girls) had given him. However, the card made more sense that way. She put the thought aside and turned her attention to the English essays.

The door slid open and Sakura glanced up, somewhat surprised (but pleased) to see Tohru come in. The younger girl smiled at her, "I'm glad you're here."

"Good Morning Tohru-kun," She greeted her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh no, everything is going wonderfully right now," Tohru quickly assured her. "I just came to give you this."

"Lunch?" Sakura looked surprised.

She nodded. "I made too much this morning and Shigure-san suggested that you might enjoy a home-cooked meal."

"I would indeed." Sakura grinned. "I miss your cooking."

"Oh, should I make you one when I make everyone else's?" Tohru asked.

"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be that much trouble," Tohru said earnestly.

"Tohru-kun," Sakura said, "if you were to make me a lunch everyday I might start taking it for granted and that would sadden me, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Oh no," Tohru agreed. "Are you sure though? It really wouldn't be much trouble."

Sakura chuckled. "Thank you for lunch, Tohru-kun, it will be a nice change."

"It was my pleasure," Tohru smiled. "Oh, and we're meeting at the Temple at noon on Sunday."

"Would it be a terrible imposition if I meet you all at Shigure's house? I am not familiar with the temple and likely will get lost," she said self-deprecatingly.

"Oh, it wouldn't be any trouble at all!" Tohru assured her quickly.

"Thank goodness," Sakura breathed a mock sigh of relief.

"See you in class Alexander-sensei," Tohru said. "We'll probably leave Shigure-san's around eleven to head to visit Mom. You're more than welcome to join us for breakfast if you'd like."

"That would be lovely," Sakura smiled.

Sunday dawned clear and bright and Sakura awakened early. She briefly considered rolling over and going back to sleep, but dismissed the thought. She wandered downstairs and opened the door picking up the paper. She left the door open and let the screen door shut behind her as she headed to the kitchen for some morning coffee.

The telephone rang shrilly and Sakura debated on answering it; chances were that it was one of her American relatives and she wasn't willing to let them ruin the day. Electing to ignore it for now, she left it to ring and started the coffeepot. Settling into a chair in her cheerful kitchen, she opened the paper as the coffee percolated.

After a couple of cups of coffee she went upstairs and got dressed. She stopped by her refrigerator and picked up her contribution to the day. Deliberately, she left her cell phone on the counter and headed out the door. She caught a bus that went near Shigure's house and humming softly to herself, strolled through the woods at a leisurely pace.

She reached the door just in time to see a fist come through the paper narrowly missing her. "My house! My house!" Shigure's voice echoed. "Kyo-kun please leave me a home in which to spend my twilight years."

"Damn dog, it's what you deserve for talking to Tohru like that," Kyo's voice growled.

A smile quirked Sakura's lips and she knocked lightly before opening the damaged door. "Hitting on high school girls again, Shigure?" She inquired leaning against the doorframe.

"Kura-chan I'm so glad you're here. Would you look at the abuse they're dealing out to me?" he said piteously pointing at his reddened cheek where Yuki's fist had connected.

"I'd offer to kiss and make it better but I'm with Kyo," she said.

"I thought I just…" Tohru began. "Oh Sakura-san, you made it!"

"Good Morning Tohru-kun," Sakura smiled in greeting. "The boys were just getting some morning exercise."

Shigure laughed and Kyo and Yuki looked a little abashed. Tohru looked at all of them with some bewilderment. "It's nothing Tohru-kun," Sakura assured her. "Do you need any help in the kitchen? I've brought my contribution but I'll be happy to help."

"Oh no, I'm almost done," Tohru said and Sakura slipped an affectionate arm around her shoulders. "Why don't I see if I can help you anyway?" Sakura suggested guiding her into the kitchen. "Oh, and Kyo, you might want to repair the door."

She heard the cat swear but knew he was likely getting the supplies to fix the door. She noted Tohru's work was indeed almost finished, but pitched in anyway. They worked to gether quietly and then Tohru paused to peer out the window. "It's so beautiful outside today, I'm so happy we have good weather to visit Mom."

"It is lovely," Sakura agreed.

"Are you going to visit your parents this year?" Tohru asked.

Sakura nearly dropped the serving spoon at Tohru's innocent question. As the pain relentlessly ripped through her, she forced herself to concentrate on holding the spoon and ladling the rice into the container.

"I am sorry Sakura-san," Tohru apologized. "I didn't mean…"

Sakura waved off her apology. "Don't be sorry," she told her. "The truth is that there wasn't much left to bury after the crash. What was left we cremated and I scattered the ashes at sea near where they first met. Dad swore that one day they'll meet there again and Mom agreed. I'll hold their memory in my heart and when the time comes for memories, I'll burn a candle for them."

Tohru smiled and they finished their work and packed everything up. They left the kitchen bearing the baskets and Yuki and Kyo immediately relieved Tohru of her burden. Sakura chuckled and shifted the baskets she bore to a more comfortable position.

"Want to split the burden?" Shigure asked. "They say it's easier if you share." Sakura glanced at him through her eyelashes. She knew there was a double meaning there but chose to ignore it.

Sakura handed him half her baskets and smiled at him almost apologetically. "Thank you for your help with the baskets, they were a bit awkward."

"Let it never be said I am not a gentleman," Shigure declared with a mocking half bow. "Shall we go? I am looking forward to saying hello to Tohru's mother."

"A gentleman," Sakura repeated, "I don't know t hat I'd go that far, gentleman don't usually hit on high school girls, but I do appreciate the help."

Shigure laughed as they exited the house. "Momiji-kun and Hatori-san said they'd meet us there and so will Uo-chan and Hana-chan," Tohru informed them. "Mom's going to be so surprised!"

"It's amazing what one person can do for so many," Sakura observed quietly. "I think I almost envy her."

"Why is that," Shigure questioned. His voice of concern so different from that of his usual way of speaking caught Sakura's attention.

Sakura smiled almost sadly. "If anyone can help you with the curse, I think it's Tohru, she has something I never had."

"You shouldn't discount yourself so much" he scolded her. "I can think of many times you were our saving grace."

"I don't know about that," she said doubtfully.

"But I do…" he smiled at her, his dark eyes inscrutable. "Trust me Sakura," he said simply and rested his hand on her shoulder briefly squeezing it before letting go. "Tohru-kun, are you trying to leave us behind?" he exclaimed in a much more strident voice.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Tohru exclaimed. "Should we slow down?"

Sakura elbowed Shigure in the ribs. "Stop guilt tripping her," She laughed. "Tohru-kun, your pace is fine, the old man here just doesn't want to put the effort forth to keep up."

"Old man!" Shigure objected.

Sakura laughed and darted up to join the younger people. Shigure ambled along behind them in no hurry to catch up.

They arrived at the temple several minutes later and were immediately greeted by Hanajima and Uotani. "The writer and the teacher?" Uo said with surprise.

"I've a passing acquaintance with Kyoko-san and would like to pay my respects," Sakura explained. "She helped me once and it's the least I can do."

"Tohru!"

Momiji Sohma's voice echoed as he bounded up the steps with Hatori following at a more sedate pace. He skidded to a halt in front of Tohru, his brown eyes glittering with excitement. "Good Afternoon Momiji, Hatori-san," Tohru smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"It was our pleasure," Hatori responded quietly.

"Can we go say hi to your mom now?" Momiji asked fidgeting slightly with impatience.

"Is this everyone Tohru-kun" Hanajima questioned. Tohru nodded. "Then let us go and say hello to Kyoko-san," Hanajima said.

They entered the temple and Tohru led them to her mother's resting-place. Tohru introduced Shigure, Hatori and Momiji to her mom. Each person paid their respects and then they started laying out the blankets to partake of the food Tohru had provided. While they were bustling Sakura lingered a little longer by the marker. "Well Honda Kyoko-san we meet again. I must say I didn't quite expect it to be this way, but you've raised a wonderful daughter. I think she's got the Sohma's wrapped around her fingers or at least a great majority of them. It's good to see some happiness finally come to them, they and Tohru deserve it." Her quiet words were lost in the hectic activities not too far away. "Now that I know who she is, I'll make sure she's taken care of, it's the least I can do." Hatori walked over to the marker and joined Sakura for just a moment. "We've met before haven't we Honda-san?" he whispered. Sakura looked at him questioningly, he just smiled gently and went back to join the others. She shrugged, perhaps in time Hatori would tell her the story of his meeting with Kyoko-san.

Sakura bowed her head briefly and then turned to join in the excitement on the blankets. "So, Alexander-sensei, Doctor-san, and writer-san have you heard the legend of the Red Butterfly?" Uotani asked.

"I can't say that I have," Sakura smiled though she had a vague inkling of it.

"Not again, we heard that story last year!" Kyo protested.

"Well they haven't heard it Orange Top," Uo said.

"Don't call me orange top" Kyo growled.

"An orange top is an orange top" Uo taunted.

"I want to hear it!" Momiji exclaimed.

Uotani stopped arguing with Kyo and launched into the tale. Tohru turned a grateful smile Momiji's way and he winked at her. To Uotani's delight, the expected shocked reactions were not long in coming.

"Kyoko-san was the Legendary Red Butterfly…I had a feeling that was the case." Sakura said with a smile.

"So, Alexander-sensei, how did you come to know our beloved Kyoko-san?" Hanajima asked curiously.

Sakura grinned. "Well back in high school when I was just about your age…"

At the end of her story, Shigure burst out laughing. "You would do something like that Kura-chan."

"It is a wonder that you survived high school doing things like that, Sakura," Hatori observed.

She laughed. "I suppose, but I don't regret one moment of it. I've some of the most amazing people on my little self-assigned reports."

"Like Tohru's mom?" Momiji asked.

"Yes indeed, but I also met Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame that way," Sakura responded.

"Really?" Momiji asked. "How did that happen?"

"Well you see, the editor of the school newspaper didn't like me that much and so…" Sakura related the story.

One story led into another as Sakura told some tales of her youth with the three elder Sohmas…usually with her, Shigure, and Ayame getting into trouble and Hatori somehow managing to pull them out. Some of the stories had them laughing, others rolling their eyes in exasperation at the various escapades.

"It sounds like you had lots of fun," Tohru said warmly.

"Fun is not the word I would use to describe some of those adventures," Hatori said, a wry smile quirking his lips.

"Tori-san, you wound me." Shigure said melodramatically. "Life would have been boring otherwise."

"Boring would have been nice…" Hatori retorted.

Sakura chuckled. "What did your parents do with you causing all that trouble," Yuki asked.

The question was asked innocently enough, but for just an instant pain flashed over Sakura's expression. Yuki looked like he wanted to take the question back, and Hatori touched her hand briefly in a comforting gesture. After a moment, Sakura managed to answer the question. "My parents weren't around that much after I got into junior high, so I was left pretty much to my own devices. My dad did a lot of traveling for business purposes and my mother more often than not went with him. She was a writer and traveling gave her a lot of ideas for her books," she said. "But even so, they love me very much. When they were home they'd try and cram everything they wanted to do with me into the time between trips and during school breaks they usually tried to be home or we'd all take a trip together. It wasn't a bad childhood even though they were busy people. The did the best they could. As for their reaction to my little adventures, as long as I was safe, they were more amused than anything else. My mother used to call me her little reporter because usually when they came back I spent the first night telling them everything that had happened while they were gone. They never once missed my birthday until last year."

"What happened last year?" Momiji asked.

"They were killed in a plane crash," Sakura answered; her voice breaking slightly but then she made herself smile. "But we're here to celebrate lives lived. There was this one time when I was a junior…"

Sakura went off into another humorous anecdote that dissolved the solemnity and had everyone laughing and smiling again.

They adjourned to Shigure's house as the afternoon began to fade and they had a fare made out of the leftovers from the picnic. Momiji pleaded to be allowed to stay overnight and Hatori allowed it much to the blonde boy's delight. After eating Hatori and Shigure both went outside for an after-dinner cigarette and Sakura followed sitting on the steps between the two Sohmas.

"You held up remarkably well when they asked about your parents Sakura," Hatori observed.

"It's been over a year since they died and almost one since I found out," Sakura said. "My mother would be rather upset with me if I were to continue grieving over it. She always said she didn't want me to cry when she passed on, she wanted me to smile and remember a life lived not lost."

"But it's not over for you yet, is it Sakura?" Shigure asked in an unusually serious tone.

Sakura stated distantly into the darkening night. "I understand they're really gone, I did scatter their ashes in the ocean as requested. There's still a little part of me that hopes the next phone call from my family will be Mom or Dad to say it was all a mix-up and they're fine, even if I really know it won't happen. The did do DNA testing to be sure."

"What about the rest of your family?" Hatori questioned. "I remember you talking about a rather large extended family."

Sakura stiffened slightly. "Uncle Jason, Aunt Hikaru, and Megumi are doing well. As for the rest of them I don't know nor do I care, but anyway I should be heading home, I have papers to grade."

"Sakura…" Shigure began.

"It's my problem to deal with Shigure," she said gently. "Let it lie. Tell Tohru and the others I said good-bye and that I'll see them later."

She stood up and stretched. "I'll walk you the bus stop" Hatori announced.

"That's not really nec…" she began.

"I insist," he interrupted smoothly.

Sakura shrugged and started towards the bus stop with Hatori walking beside her. When the house was out of sight she spoke, "I'm not going to get you involved either, Hatori-san, so don't expect to get anything else about it from me."

"I would expect nothing less, Sakura" he replied, she could sense a smile in his voice. "I merely wish to see you safely to your bus."

They walked in silence for a while. "Thank you for the rose," she finally said. "I suspected Shigure or Ayame at the time, you usually don't respond to the chocolates."

"It seemed appropriate this time," he responded. "You seemed to need something to cheer you up…it is not like you to be so solemn normally."

Sakura smiled. "Who would have known it, you have a soft side, Hatori," she smiled.

"I do not have many friends outside of the Sohma family and those I do have, I prefer to keep." He informed her.

"I was just teasing Ha-san," Sakura chided.

"I know, but I was serious," Hatori said calmly. "Cheer up soon, Sakura, I rather miss having to get you out of trouble."

Sakura laughed delightedly and smiled up at him. "I never would have expected you to say that."

The arrived at the bus stop just as the vehicle was lumbering up. "Be safe Sakura."

"You too, Hatori-san," Sakura smiled. See you later; take care.


	17. Basket 15: Beachfront Property

Disclaimer:Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Hello all, Otaku Mom here. I finally have permission from Yuki to update this story even though she has gotten busy and hasn't had a chance to review what I've written. I hope youwill enjoy this new installment even though the style may be somewhat different from what you've gotten used to with YukiSeki. Please read and enjoy. Let us know what you think if you so desire. Thanks a million.

**Basket 15 Beachfront Property**

_Flashback_

_After the day spent by Kyoko's graveside, Sakura had found the will to take care of some business she had been avoiding since her parents' death. She made the time to review their will and discovered that she was the proud owner of several pieces of property amongst which was a huge beach house. The minute she mapped the location, she knew it would be perfect for an idea she had been developing. In order to be sure all was as she remembered, she took a weekend and went to inspect the property and determine what would be needed to make it habitable once more. The minute she had arrived, memories had come flooding into her consciousness. She and her parents had spent many happy summer days there. Now it was time to create some new memories as well. The house was in need of some minor repairs and it was a simple matter to contract with a local firm to take care of the repairs and to get supplies into the house. This would be the perfect place to spend time with Tohru and the Sohmas. They had given her so many happy memories since her return to Japan. This house provided her with an opportunity to return the favor. All that was now left was to invite her guests. _

Sakura leaned back and stretched as she finished addressing the last of the invitations. After dropping them at the post office she decided to go shopping for a new swimsuit. Shopping alone was okay, but it was more fun with company. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Ayame here, thank you for calling my shop of dreams come true…"

"Ayame, it's Sakura."

"Sakura my darling, my world has been desolate without you. Since we last spoke the days have been so lonely and the nights have been so cold."

"Aya, it's 90 degrees outside."

"That's my point exactly. Remember I am a snake."

Sakura laughed. "Well since you've missed me so much my dear, you can take me to lunch and shopping for a swimsuit today."

"Thirty minutes and I will be ready for anything Sakura-chan."

"I'll pick you up in half an hour then."

Sakura pulled her car up in front of Ayame's shop and found both Shigure and Ayame waiting.

"Well, well, double the Sohmas, double the fun. How does a girl get to be so lucky?"

"Ah…Kura-chan, I so longed to see you and when Ayame called and mentioned the two of you were going shopping I just couldn't help myself. Of course I had to come along. After all, jealousy does not become me and I would have been green with envy just thinking of you and Aya alone together."

"Gure, I didn't know you cared so much. I could never be unfaithful to you." Ayame spoke with his usual dramatic flourish.

"Fancy that, and I thought you were referring to me!" Sakura remarked in mock dismay.

"Gure-san you haven't left me for Kura-chan have you? I am so heart broken" Aya had crocodile tears pouring down his face.

"Well, well, I have been found out." Shigure said. "I love both of you, how could I choose one over the other."

The three friends looked at each other and laughed merrily.

As they climbed into Sakura's car the banter flew back and forth. She found herself laughing as she hadn't in a very long time. Soon they arrived at the shopping center where she had planned on having lunch and then swimsuit shopping.

As Shigure and Ayame wrangled over who would pick up the check, Sakura calmly paid the waiter. "Let's go boys, we're done here." Two pair of eyes turned her way in surprise. Sakura laughed as the gold and the gray eyes mirrored each others shock perfectly.

"But Kura-chan, it should have been our treat. We are gentleman after all," Shigure drawled expansively.

"Really, I would never have guessed" she replied teasingly. "After all, real gentlemen don't call beautiful women old maids."

Shigure grabbed his chest in the vicinity of his heart. "Kura-chan that cuts to the quick! You aren't going to let that remark go, are you?"

Sakura pretended to consider the question. "Hmmm….nope!"

Aya laughed loudly and took Sakura's arm. "Off to the shops my darling to find you the perfect swimsuit."

By the time the excursion was done Sakura had two different swimsuits because the two men could not agree on what suited her best. Each had insisted on buying her the swimsuit they liked most. Besides the swimsuits, she chose an assortment of skirts, blouses, and shoes for her summer wardrobe.

Sakura sighed in satisfaction as they finished off her shopping spree at a brightly decorated coffee shop. "Hot tea and cake…what a perfect way to end the day."

"By the way Sakura, you never did say why you were buying a new swimsuit," Ayame gazed at her curiously.

"You never asked."

"Kura-chan, why did we go shopping for new swimsuits?" Shigure asked as he gazed at her over his cigarette.

"I'm so glad you asked Shigure." She put her finger to her lips. "It's a secret!"

"Kura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

The dismayed cries only made her smile. "You'll find out in a day or two." No matter how they cajoled, she would tell them nothing more.

"Here we go Aya, tell Mine hello for me. I'll see you soon."

"Sakura, you aren't going to just drop me off with this burning question on my mind are you?"

"I am. Good night Aya."

It was Shigure's turn to be dropped off next and he was left with no answer to the question as well.

"Don't worry Shigure, you won't be kept in suspense for too many days. Good night." Sakura watched Shigure through her rearview mirror as he watched her until the curve in the road took them from the sight of each other.

Over the next couple of days the Sohmas received the invitations as did Tohru, Uo, and Hana.. The acceptance came in quickly.

Ayame thought a week on the beach was a splendid idea and gave Mine the week off to visit her family. Hatori and Shigure both agreed to come.

Tohru was very happy to come and of course Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji would all be there. Kagura's acceptance was received on the same day as theirs.

Kisa convinced Hatsuharu and Hiro to come with her so she could spend time with 'sissy' and her friends. Uo and Hana apologized but they would not be able to come due to prior commitments.

Sakura happily chartered a bus to accommodate all of her guests. She had decided it would be fun if they all traveled together. Hatori had been hesitant at first, but when she assured him that a car would be readily available if he needed it. This meant he could be at Akito's side with very little delay if such a situation made it necessary. After being assured of this fact, he decided to make the trip with the others. Sakura was happy that so many of the people she loved most were coming.

The Sunday they were supposed to leave arrived quickly and everyone congregated at Shigure's house as his home was a somewhat central location and had the advantage of not being in the gates of the Sohma compound. There was an abundance of brightly colored beach toys and an assortment of backpacks and other luggage. When the bus arrived Sakura stepped down into total bedlam with chatter and laughter being the rule of the day. Amidst the chaos Momiji was striving to organize everyone to get their stuff onboard. Sakura smiled as she watched the blonde boy work.

"Ah, Kura-chan, and so our long awaited beach vacation arrives. Would you believe Tori made me call Mii and he insisted that I be sure there were no deadlines remaining this week. He's such a bully, ruining all my fun."

"Shigure, that's enough, I only want you to be responsible and considerate every once in a while. Consider yourself fortunate I don't insist on it all the time," Hatori responded dryly to Shigure's complaints.

"Sakura, Shigure, Hatori, it seems like old times. It's been so long since the four of us planned such fun together. I can't wait!"

Within a half-hour, largely due to Momiji's efforts, the bus was loaded and they were on their way.

"Tohru, what do you want to do when we get there? Shall we build sandcastles…"

"Sandcastles are for kids," Kyo growled.

"or shall we change into our swimsuits and play in the water, or is there something else you would like to do?" Momiji continued blithely as he ignored Kyo's discontented mutter.

"Why I don't know Momiji. This is my first visit to the beach. Building sandcastles sounds like fun!"

"It is! Just wait, I'll teach you how."

"Wonderful, I'm so happy to be going to the beach with all of you."

Sakura looked around the bus and then at Shigure who had managed to snag the seat next to hers. "This seems like a family vacation except for the fact that neither Tohru-kun nor I are Sohmas."

"But you two are family to us Sakura," Hatori said from across the aisle.

"That is true and as such, I can tease both of you unmercifully Kura-chan," Shigure said with a grin.

"I thought you already did that Shigure."

"But Kura-chan, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Just remember Shigure, I give as good as I take." Sakura retorted.

Just then a loud argument erupted in the back of the bus.

"Damn Woman! Don't hang all over me, a man's gotta breathe sometime!"

"But Kyo-kun, I've missed you so much, how can you be so mean" Kagura wailed with tears in her big gray eyes.

"Don't cry damn it! You can sit here if you want, but give me some space!"

Ayame slipped out of his seat by Hatori and moved gracefully down the aisle toward Yuki. "My dear little brother, it's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been? Have you declared for the lovely Tohru-kun yet?"

Yuki's eyes widened in dismay and he grabbed Haru's arm in a death grip. Haru broke his grip and moved forward toward the seat by Hatori, which Ayame had just vacated.

He left Yuki to the tender mercies of his older brother as he fired a parting shot. "You have to come to terms with him sometime Yuki." Ayame quickly slid into the seat by Yuki blocking his means of exit. "We must strengthen our brotherly bond Yuki."

Shigure snickered and Sakura elbowed him in the ribs.

Elsewhere on the bus Momiji was carrying on a three way conversation with Tohru who was sitting across the aisle from him beside Kisa, and with Hiro who was sitting beside him.

Kagura had managed to fall asleep on Kyo's shoulder while the cat sat with his chin in hand staring out the window.

By the time they arrived at the beach house the bus had been quiet for a couple of hours as everyone napped or pretended to nap as in Yuki's case so he could escape his brother's incessant chatter. As soon as the bus came to a halt every one awoke and began unloading. Sakura hopped off of the steps and went to make sure all was ready. There were four bedrooms. She, Tohru, Kisa, and Kagura would share one, Hatori, Ayame and Shigure another. Kyo and Hatsuharu had the third room and Yuki, Momiji and Hiro the last. Sakura directed the traffic as her guests brought in their luggage. Sunset was approaching and she had to grin at an overheard conversation.

"Tohru, come on, let's go to the shore and watch the sunset."

"But Momiji-kun, I should go see if Sakura-san needs help with anything, and I just can't leave my bags tossed around like this. What will the others think?"

"Yes you can, Tohru, come with me." Momiji pulled the laughing girl down the stairs and out the door with him. "Let's hurry Tohru or we'll miss it." Tohru stopped resisting and ran with Momiji toward the beach.

"Alexander-san, do you know where Honda-san is? I think we may have mixed up one of our suitcases." Yuki inquired politely.

Sakura pointed back over her shoulder and out the door. "Just follow the laughter, Momiji and Tohru are headed to the beach for the sunset."

"Thank you very much. That sounds like a good idea, perhaps we should all go enjoy the view." Yuki said with a smile. "Kisa, Hiro, would you like to come with me?"

"Why do I want to go see a sunset? Just because it's over water, does that make it even more beautiful?"

"Yuki-kun, I do want to come," Kisa took his hand.

"I'm coming to," Hiro said with a frown as he captured Kisa's free hand with his own.

"Kyo-kun, let's hurry for the sunset. I think they are so romantic. Just the thing for lovers."

"Lovers? What lovers are you referring to Kagura. I don't see any lovers around here."

"Us, of course silly. We are going to be married, you promised. Let's go watch the sunset." Kagura dragged the hapless cat out the door and down to the beach.

Haru sauntered in the direction of the beach as well. "I may as well take in the view" he said with a wave over his shoulder.

"Let's leave the beach to the young ones. The four of us can take the stairs to the roof," Shigure suggested. The other three followed him as he headed in that direction.

From the roof they could see the young people on the beach and the sun as it sank into the sea.

"Would you look at that, Momiji managed to hug Tohru because there's a bunny in her arms. I wish I had half his skill in winning the affections of a high school girl."

"Shigure, would you stop harboring illicit thoughts abut Tohru-kun."

"Tori-san, my thoughts are as pure as the driven snow. What could you possibly be thinking. I know, Tori-san is having love-love thoughts about Tohru-kun."

"Shut up Shigure."

"He didn't deny it did he?" Shigure asked no one in particular. Hatori shot him a look of pure venom.

"Sakura isn't it like old times to hear those two banter back and forth in this manner. Ahh…such wonderful memories…it brings back old times of the three musketeers and their beautiful countess. By the way, when do we get to see the beautiful Sakura in her brand new swimsuit?"

"I'll bet Kyo has a huge scowl on his face right now. I wish I could see it from here."

"Kura-chan, Kura-chan…"

Sakura's eyes snapped to Shigure's face. "Yes, what's up Shigure?"

"You haven't responded to anything that has been said in the last five minutes. Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes I am fine. I was just remembering other sunsets when Mom, Dad and I used to come up here. Did I miss anything important?"

"No, not really" Hatori responded. "Just these two making inappropriate remarks, nothing out of the ordinary. I do hope they are happy memories Sakura."

"They are. There's been a lot of those surfacing since we visited Kyoko-san."

Once the sun had gone to its watery bedchamber they went down the stairs to the dining room.

"It should be suppertime, I'll go get the others."

Sakura headed across the sand to the beach and Momiji with Tohru in tow raced to her side.

"Sakura-san, thank you so much for inviting me. I'm so happy I finally got to see the sun set over the sea. It's beautiful."

"Sakura-san, you did see the sunset didn't you?" Momiji asked.

"Indeed I did, we watched it from the roof."

"From the roof? Tohru we'll have to watch from the roof tomorrow. I wanna see it from there."

"Okay Momiji-kun, we will." Tohru easily agreed to the rabbit's suggestion.

"Everyone, let's go eat and then we can finish settling in," Sakura invited.

After dinner and after several hands of "Rich Man, Poor Man" Sakura found herself out on the porch gazing across the waves. She thought everyone asleep until she saw the glow of a cigarette just around the corner of the house. She moved toward the glow and realized it was Hatori standing there in his nighttime kimono.

"Tori-san, I am surprised to see you out here. I figured you to be in bed a long time ago."

"I was, but I couldn't sleep so decided to enjoy the moonlight and leave Shigure and Ayame to their dreams…and their snoring." He spoke with a smile lurking at the corners of his mouth. "Shigure's must have been illegal, he was singing something about high school girls in his sleep."

"Well we are talking about Shigure here, are you really surprised?"

"Not especially," he admitted with another quirk of his lips, "but I did make you smile."

Sakura laughed softly. "You did" she agreed.

Would you like to take a walk since we are both awake," he invited.

"I'm barefoot," she hesitated.

"So am I but this is the beach."

"And so it is. Barefoot in the moonlight in the sand…are you sure there isn't a romantic streak hiding behind that solemn exterior."

"What do you think?"

They walked companionably along the water's edge. Neither seemed to have much to say.

"Sakura" Hatori broke the silence.

"Yes, Tori-san?"

"I know you aren't ready to talk about it, but remember, we are here to help if you need us."

"I know, but it's my family and my problem."

"As you wish Kura-chan."

She glanced at him in surprise. "That's the first time you've called me that since I returned to Japan."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Their steps brought them back to the door. "I'm going to have a cup of tea before I retire. Would you like to join me?"

"Thank you , I will."

In the kitchen she quickly assembled a tray for the two of them.

"Thank you Sakura."

"You're welcome Tori-san."

Sakura watched Hatori over the rim of her cup. "You'll tell him when the time is right…" She remembered Momiji's words and wondered if now was the right time.

"Hatori-san, I…" she began.

"Ha-san, Kura-chan, I'm so hurt. You're having an evening cup of tea and I wasn't invited to join you. I'll have emotional scars forever." Shigure said from the open doorway.

Sakura turned quickly. "You startled me Gure-chan."

"You were sleeping Shigure."

Shigure took a cup out of the cabinet and helped himself to the tea. "You were saying something to Ha-san when I interrupted. Forgive me, please continue."

"It was nothing Shigure. I've already forgotten what I was saying."

"Well, in that case, what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Sun, surf, and fun of course!" Sakura spoke enthusiastically.

After a while of desultory conversation the three friends headed for bed. Tomorrow would be a full day.


	18. Basket 16: Surfside Memories

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters are the property of this author. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Welcome to the next chapter of When Spring Comes. Yuki is still on hiatus from her fanfic so it's Otaku Mom with another chapter. This story is one that I really like and I am honored that Yuki will trust me with updating it. I think she will return before the story is done...meanwhile hopefully I can keep the spirit of Sakura alive and well and do justice to all the wonderful Fruits Basket cast. Thanks for taking the time to read and review.

**Basket 16 Surfside Memories **

Sakura came down the stairs next morning as she had been awakened by the snick of the door. She noticed that Tohru was not in her bed and wondered what the young woman was doing so early in the morning. She followed the sound of footsteps into the kitchen and found Tohru looking through the cabinets and refrigerator. "Tohru-kun, what are you doing so early in the morning when it is vacation and you should be sleeping in."

"Oh, Sakura-san, Good Morning. I woke up and thought I would get breakfast started."

"I see. Are you sure you want to do that? You know I've hired people to come in and cook and clean for us. They may feel like they aren't doing their job if we do everything for them. How would you feel if you went in to work and someone had already done your job?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…I would feel like maybe I wasn't needed and very sad that I couldn't do what I was paid to do. Is that what you mean Sakura-san?"

"That's it exactly Tohru-kun. But I have a better idea anyway. I was going to walk on the beach but it's very lonesome walking by myself. I don't suppose you would want to come with me, would you?"

The younger girl smiled. "I would love to come. You are so kind to invite me."

"It's nothing Tohru-kun. I would welcome the company. How about it?"

"Let's go," Tohru agreed and the two of them left the sleeping house behind.

Looking out to the sea they saw a school of dolphins at play in the morning sunlight.

"Sakura-san, look! I've never seen dolphins in the wild before. They're beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed in delight.

"Yes they are. My parents and I used to come out to the beach in the early morning just so we could watch the dolphins. Mom always thought the dolphins were free spirits and she encouraged Megumi and I to live life that way."

"Megumi-san? She's your cousin that was here at Christmas. Did you spend a lot of time together?"

"Yes, we grew up as sisters, almost. Both of our fathers had Japanese wives and we all loved Japan dearly.

"That must have been wonderful having a cousin that was like a sister. I always wanted that for my cousin Mari and I but we were never that close. Sometimes I was lonely, especially when Mom was at work and I was younger. Then I met Uo and Hana. They are such wonderful friends. I couldn't ask for more, but you know, I received more. After Mom died I was sad but they helped me through it, and then I met Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san. Life was even more wonderful after that! Living at Shigure-san's house and coming to know all of the Sohmas, I just feel so blessed. Even more good things happened after I met you Sakura-san. It has been wonderful sharing our memories of Hana-mi, painting your house, visiting mom, getting to know more about you and your parents, and this wonderful beach. Thank you so much."

"There is no need to thank me Tohru-kun; you've given me just as many wonderful memories since I met you. I do know what you mean about being lonely sometimes. I really felt that way after Megumi and her family moved to the states right before we started high school. Then I met Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori-san. Life became an amusement park full of fun. The four of us had some wonderful times."

"That's amazing Sakura-san and you are still friends after all this time. I hope I can stay friends with the Sohmas like you have."

"I'm sure you will Tohru-kun. They all love you already."

"And I love them. They are my family now. I've found a place where I belong."

Sakura smiled gently at the earnest expression on the younger woman's face. "Tohru-kun, I have a wonderful idea. Let's play with the waves like the dolphins do."

"But Sakura-san, we don't have on our swimsuits. We'll get our clothes wet."

"That's true, but we can change when we get back to the house. It won't be as much fun if I have to do it alone. I guess I can't pretend to be a dolphin after all." Sakura adorned her face with a wistful look and waited for Tohru's reaction.

"Yes you can Sakura-san. I'll help" Tohru declared.

Soon Sakura and Tohru had their shoes off and were racing into the waves splashing and diving as they went. After half an hour or so of cavorting in the waves, Tohru collapsed in exhaustion on the beach. "That was amazing Sakura-san. I like being a dolphin" she said with a grin.

"Me too!" Sakura agreed as she collapsed beside her and lay back in the sand. "Look at the sky Tohru-kun. Isn't it absolutely gorgeous?"

Tohru lay on her back and followed Sakura's gaze. The graceful birds and cotton candy clouds in the blue sky were lovely. "It is," she agreed.

"After we rest for a few minutes we should go back. I want a hot shower before breakfast and we didn't tell anyone where we went. They might worry."

"Okay Sakura-san. I'll be ready to go when you are."

After five minutes in the sand, the two gathered up their shoes and brushed the sand off of their clothes and out of their hair. It was time to return to the house.

Kyo leapt off of the roof as they returned and met them halfway. "Are you okay Tohru? We were worried about you. Why didn't you leave a note?" he demanded in concern.

"I'm okay Kyo. I had fun with Sakura-san. I'm sorry I didn't leave a note. Thank you for worrying about me."

"Ahhh…I wasn't that worried, but they were," He said as he pointed to the people emerging from the house.

Sakura watched as Tohru took the cat's hand and then Kisa's on the way back. Tohru called back over her shoulder, "Sakura-san you go first. I'll take a shower when you're done."

"Thank you Tohru-kun, I will." After about ten minutes Sakura emerged from the shower. "It's all yours now Tohru-kun." She sat down just as Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori entered the room.

"Hatori, feast your eyes on this vision of loveliness. Our flowers have returned to grace our morning," Shigure proclaimed grandly.

"Our morning was so barren without your appearance Sakura-chan. At last you have returned. Was it because you missed my magnificence?" Ayame asked with a wink in Sakura's direction.

"Good Morning Sakura. Seeing that smile on your face makes me believe you've already had some fun," Hatori commented.

"I have. Tohru-kun and I took an early morning walk and flirted with the waves, the seabirds, and the dolphins."

"Fortunate animals, those," Shigure said with a lecherous grin.

"Sakura-san" Tohru called as she walked into the room. "Oh, good morning to you three" she said with a smile as she saw the three men in the room.

"You had a question Tohru-kun?" Sakura turned to her with a smile.

"Yes, I was wondering if we should call everyone in to eat as Sana-san just told me that breakfast is ready."

"Yes, please do. Come on guys, let's go eat."

Soon everyone was seated around the table and talk turned to plans for the day.

Kisa softly suggested building sandcastles while Kagura thought searching for seashells would be a lot of fun.

Hiro had to ask why they came to the beach if they weren't going to go swimming, and Hatori offered his own suggestion of a beach barbecue.

"A barbecue, Hatori-san. That's a wonderful idea! Let's do it!" Tohru said excitedly. "Oh, but who is going to cook on the grill?"

"I will if I can get a little bit of help from Sakura and Tohru-kun" Hatori volunteered.

"Hatori, you can cook?" Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"I can grill. There is a difference." He commented wryly. "That's why I asked for you and Tohru to help. Kagura and Kisa, if you want to, I can use your help as well." he said, peremptorily cutting off the two girls protest before it even started.

"Ha-san, you sly dog you, you just want to have all the girls to yourself," Shigure said teasingly.

"That's your role Shigure" Hatori retorted calmly.

"Me? Well so it is, so it is." Shigure chuckled merrily.

General laughter accompanied Shigure's comment and everyone was in high spirits as breakfast was completed. Afterwards the party broke up into separate groups. Hatori decided to stay behind and read and Ayame decided his dear Ha-san needed company. Hatori rolled his eyes but gave in good-naturedly. Sakura suspected the doctor was not going to get a lot of reading done.

During breakfast Kisa had convinced Haru, Momiji, and Hiro to join her in building sandcastles. The rest of the party decided to hunt for seashells.

Tohru waved to Kisa and her princes as she, Sakura, Kagura, and the three remaining guys headed up the beach in search of uncommon seashells. "Kagura-san, what will you do with the seashells?" Tohru inquired with interest.

"Add some of them to my collection and create jewelry with the others. This year my class at the university is hosting a bazaar for our cultural festival."

"Amazing Kagura-san! I didn't know you did things like make jewelry from seashells. Do you think I can help you?"

"Sure, and Kyo you can come help too. You're good with your hands."

"Why would I want to help you?" he muttered. Kagura yelled "Because we are going to get married and you are suppose to help the one you love with their projects."

"That's your fantasy, not mine, damn it!"

"Kyo, you're so mean!" and Kagura turned toward Kyo who took off down the beach. She followed closely in hot pursuit.

"Oh no, stupid cat, will he never learn?" Yuki said as he watched the drama unfold. "Miss Honda, shall we start searching for seashells?" He turned to Tohru with a smile and offered her his hand, which she happily accepted.

"Yes, let's. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Shigure turned to Sakura with a grin. "Kura-chan shall we help Yuki-kun and Tohru-kun with the seashell hunt? Kyo-kun and Gura-chan may be busy for a while."

"Sure, but let's give Yuki-kun and Tohru-kun some space. I did promise to help Ayame in getting those two together," she responded with a wink.

"Oh Kura-chan, why not just admit you want to spend some time alone with me" he said with a smug smile.

"But of course Gure-chan" and Sakura suddenly tackled him with a hug as no one else was present. The smoke cleared and she looked at the black dog, which was looking at her with reproachful eyes. "That took care of your smug expression. Now didn't it Shi-chan?"

"Kura-chan, sometimes you still surprise me."

"Only sometimes Shi-chan? I'll have to try harder." She picked up Shigure's clothes and headed down the beach. After an allotted amount of time she began the countdown…5-4-3-2-1 "POOF"

She tossed his clothes back over her shoulder and he dressed quickly.

"That really wasn't nice Kura-chan. Now my clothes are all sandy."

"Poor Shigure, but isn't this what you should expect from an old maid?"

"Kura-chan, you aren't still nursing a grudge after all this time, are you?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course I am, but you're still my best friend, Gure-chan."

"I dislike it intensely when you call me Gure-chan. It usually does not bode well for my peace of mind, or more to the point, for my human form." Shigure remarked wryly.

Sakura winked at him and then turned her attention down the beach. "Look, here come the others."

Kyo was sporting a bruise on one cheek but otherwise seemed unharmed. Kagura was happily holding onto one hand as the scowling cat carried the half-full bucket of seashells in his other hand. Tohru and Yuki were carrying a bucket of seashells between them and chatting gaily.

"Sakura-san, Gura-chan, look what we found" Tohru called.

"Oh, let me see and I'll show you what Kyo and I found." Kagura called in return.

Sakura stood with Shigure as the young people exclaimed over each other's shells. After a few minutes, Sakura suggested "If we hurry back we might be able to help Kisa and the boys with their sandcastles."

"Yes, that's a good idea. Let's hurry Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun," Tohru said as she looked at both of the young men. They obediently fell in behind her. Kagura watched for a minute and shrugged her shoulders. "Sakura-san, Shigure-sensei, we better get moving if we want to be in time for the sandcastles."

They arrived back near the villa where Kisa's sandcastle was still in progress. She and Hiro were working on a moat around the castle while Momiji was forming the turrets. Hatsuharu sat a short distance away watching them work.

Momiji looked up when he heard their arrival. "This is a German castle" he explained with a grin. "Poppa showed me some pictures once of some of the castles near where he met Momma. Isn't this amazing Tohru?"

"Yes, Momiji, it is."

Every castle moat should have water in it," Shigure mentioned as he dumped a bucket of water into the moat getting Kyo wet in the process. "Oops, sorry," the unrepentant dog said with a grin.

"Shigure you did that on purpose!" Kyo yelled as he threw a bucket of water at the dog. Shigure adroitly ducked out of the way and Kyo hit Haru instead. Haru retaliated and ended up soaking Yuki. Yuki blamed Kyo for moving out of the way and getting him soaked. In five minutes the water battle had turned into a water brawl and moved down to the edge of the sea so Kisa's castle wouldn't get destroyed. Shigure stood back laughing idiotically at the chaos he had caused. Sakura glanced at him and motioned Tohru over. "Tohru-kun, this is what we are going to do. See those two empty buckets, you get one, I'll get the other and…"

Tohru looked at Sakura in astonishment. "Will it really be okay if we do t his?"

"Probably," Sakura grinned. She and Tohru filled the buckets with water and tossed them on the laughing dog. Shigure was suddenly sputtering as the water hit his face. "I will get even Kura-chan." Shigure grappled with her and pulled her toward the water. She struggled futilely the whole way but the dog was determined to get even. It was amazing how strong he actually was at these times. He managed to get Sakura in the water but she pulled him in as well. Soon Shigure and Sakura were in the middle of the water brawl with the others. Tohru, Kisa, and Kagura sat down on the beach to watch the bedlam. Momiji noted the girls seated there and scrambled out of the midst of the battle to join them.

"Sakura-san seems to be having fun with the boys" Tohru said with a giggle. Kisa and Kagura had to agree with her. Momiji just leaned contentedly on Tohru's shoulder and watched the action.

After a while all of the combatants struggled out of the water and collapsed on the sand laughing and out of breath. Kyo caught sight of Momiji and his position and stomped over to the cozy little scene. "You really piss me off you know!" he said and proceeded to bodily pick up the smaller boy and drop him in the water.

"Wahhhh….Tohru, Kyo's trying to drown me."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, stupid cat?" Yuki said as he sent Kyo flying into the water with a well-aimed kick.

Kyo immediately rebounded. "Those are dirty tactics sneaking up from behind rat-boy, why don't you fight me face to face you girly man" he yelled.

Battle ensued between Kyo and Yuki as everyone cleared the area. It was only a couple of minutes and Yuki landed a decisive blow to the luckless cat's face then turned and walked away. Kyo struggled to his feet and joined the group, a smile on his face. "He really didn't hold back this time, and I lasted longer than usual. I am getting stronger. I will defeat you one day you damn rat!"

"Yeah, yeah you stupid cat, I've heard this one before," Yuki said as he turned toward Tohru. "Miss Honda, it's almost lunchtime, won't you walk back to the house with me?"

"Uh…sure." Tohru allowed Yuki to help her to her feet. The whole group followed in their wake. Now that the excitement was over, their stomachs were rumbling.

Momiji trotted by Sakura with a big grin. "Sakura-san, we've only been here a day and a half and already we've had so much fun. I can't wait to see what happens next!"

"Me neither Momiji, me neither."

After lunch Tohru and Kisa returned to the beach to finish her sandcastle. Tohru helped Kisa decorate it with assorted seashells then the two of them stood back to admire their handiwork.

"It's amazing Kisa-chan! You really put some effort into building this. It's a wonderful job."

"Thank you 'sissy' but I had help from you and a lot of other people. That's why it turned out so well."

"Right Kisa, together we can do anything."

Hatori noticed how proud the architects were of their castle and took a picture of them with it so that they would always remember that day.

Soon all the girls along with Hiro and Momiji were swimming and playing in the water. The three oldest juunishi remained inside the house talking and the other three boys sat on the beach admiring the girls in their bikinis. "What a garden of beautiful flowers" Haru commented. "Especially Tohru-san. She looks especially cute in that revealing, sexy…"

"Shut up" Yuki and Kyo said together. Haru grinned. He had expected that reaction.

"You have spent too much time with Shigure lately, Haru," Yuki said with just a hint of anger.

"Chill Yuki, I was just looking for a reaction and I got it. Although Tohru-san does look very cute." He narrowly dodged Kyo's fist and wisely decided he'd stirred the water's enough.

Haru had been correct in his observation that the girls were a garden of beautiful flowers. Each girl had on a different color with Sakura in the lavender bikini Ayame had chosen for her, Tohru in a pink floral bikini, Kagura in emerald green and Kisa in an orange and yellow patterned bikini.

Tohru came out of the water and kneeled in front of Kyo and Yuki. "Uhmmm…. won't you come join us, it'll be fun!" Almost on the verge of refusing, they looked into her eyes and did a mental shrug.

"Sure Miss Honda. It will be fun."

"Okay, but just for a short while Tohru."

Tohru led the two boys back to the water. "This makes me so happy to spend time with both of you."

Kisa saw Haru still on the sand. "Haru-chan, you come too, let's all play together."

Hatsuharu gave into the younger girls urging and left the sand.

Sakura watched the interaction with interest. The girls were special to the male members of the juunishi. Admittedly it was fun with the younger Sohmas, but she decided it was time to go visit with her three very best friends and see what they were doing.

She entered the cooler confines of the house and saw the three of them with their heads close together and appearing to be in a serious discussion. Hatori noted her appearance and spoke to the other two. Three pair of eyes turned her way.

"Kura-chan, we were just discussing you and here you are. Won't you join us?" Shigure invited.

"Uh huh…and just what might you have been saying about me?"

"Ha-san, Aya, and I were just commenting on how much time you've been spending with our younger cousins and neglecting your best friends. How could you do that to us Kura-chan? We've missed you."

"He's lying" Hatori said abruptly.

"I'm not," Shigure disagreed. "I know we've all been at least thinking it."

"Perhaps," Hatori spoke thoughtfully.

"Let me go change and we'll talk," she said. As she started up the stairs the three men heard her cell phone ring and…

"Joshua, hello. It's been a while. How is the magazine doing?"

"Really, the situation is escalating the rapidly. I understand"

"Of course I plan on living up to my end of the bargain. Just tell me when…"

Fifteen minutes later she returned to her friends.

"Kura-chan, that phone call just now, it was your former boss, right?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Yes it was."

The three men waited for her to say some more but were disappointed. Shigure started to question her again but Hatori shook his head. Taking his lead from Hatori, he nodded and changed the subject. "Kura-chan, Ha-san has just been telling us about tonight's menu."

After the subject of the evening's menu was exhausted, the four friends sat talking and reminiscing about the intervening years from the time Sakura left Japan and then returned again. Ayame talked about some of his more eccentric clientele and Shigure about his latest novels. Hatori sat quietly and listened. Sakura smiled to herself. Hatori-san was never a big talker, but he had always been able to talk them out of trouble when the three of them could not charm their way out of trouble.

After a while the younger Sohmas and Tohru all came in laughing and talking happily together.

Hatori glanced at Tohru in the center of the group and observed to his three friends; "have you noticed how much more open they have become since she came to live among us?"

The other two and Sakura had to agree. After everyone had changed into dry clothes the preparations for the barbecue began. The girls chopped up the ingredients and prepared side dishes while the guys went shopping for the fish and meat needed to make the barbecue a success. Soon everyone had returned and Hatori lit the grill so he could begin cooking the fish and meat.

"Hatori-san, would you like me to do the cooking," Tohru offered. "Mom did teach me how although I am not very skilled at it."

"No thank you Tohru-kun. This is my contribution to our seaside memories." Hatori smiled gently at the young woman. Sakura could tell from the smile that Tohru was important to Hatori as well as the others.

Soon the main dish was grilled and everyone sat on blankets in the sand enjoying the evening breeze and the fresh smell of the sea.

"Hatori-san you are amazing. To think that someone as busy as you was able to learn to cook like this. It's delicious!"

"Thank you Tohru-kun, but without the help you and the others gave me with the seasoning and the side dishes, it would not be as good. I thank you for your help as well."

"Alexander-san," Yuki spoke quietly into the stillness, "What will we be doing tomorrow? Do you have a plan?" Every eye turned her way.

"You bet I do! Tomorrow we go sailing. I hired a yacht to pick us up at 9:00 am and we will spend the day on the sea."

An air of excitement permeated the group gathered there. Tomorrow would be another day of new experiences and fun.

"Sakura-san, will we get close to the dolphins we saw this morning, do you think?"

"Yes Tohru-kun that is a very good possibility."

"That sounds wonderful. I hope we do." Tohru yawned as her eyes attempted to drift shut. "I'm sorry, it's been such a busy full day that I am suddenly very sleepy. I'll clean up and then go to bed."

"You girls go to bed, you helped with the meal, we'll clean up." Yuki looked toward Kisa who had fallen asleep in Tohru's lap.

"Are you sure Yuki-kun?"

"I am. Good Night Honda-san."

"Good night everyone. See you in the morning." She picked up the sleeping Kisa and started for the stairs. "I'll carry her," Haru offered. "I know she's heavy for you."

"Yes, thank you." Tohru said with a grateful smile. Kagura followed Tohru upstairs after being sure to give Kyo a good night kiss that the cat immediately wiped off with a grimace.

After putting Kisa to bed Haru returned downstairs to help Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji with the clean up and the four adults wandered outside so Shigure and Hatori could have their evening smoke.

"Tomorrow, they get to do the clean up," Kyo said irritably. His voice drifted out the window and made Shigure grin.

"That's Kyo for you, always hoping for the impossible. The day he beats Yuki is the day I will do the clean up."

"I heard that" Kyo yelled. "You better start learning to clean up now because that day will come."

"Say, where did Hiro go? I just realized he didn't help with the cleanup." Momiji remarked.

"Over there." Haru pointed towards the couch where Hiro had fallen asleep. "When he's awake it's hard to remember he's the youngest of us all."

"He's so annoying when he's awake, always asking questions" Kyo muttered.

"He looks so sweet and innocent when he's asleep," Sakura commented as she walked into the room.

"Alexander-san, I didn't realize you were so near" Yuki said.

"Oh, I just walked in as you were discussing Hiro-san. Good night, see you in the morning."

Haru picked up the younger boy. "I'll put him to bed. Once he's asleep nothing wakes him up."

Soon the house was asleep and Sakura lay staring up at the ceiling thinking about the call from Joshua earlier that day. "Soon I will be called into action again and there are some things I must do before that happens." Her eyes closed after that thought and soon the only sounds were the quiet breathing of the sleeping humans, the evening breeze, and the waves resounding on the shore.


	19. Basket 17: Sea of Memories

Fruits Basket and the Fruits Basket characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

The plot to this story seems to be turning into a cooperative effort between Otaku Mom and yuki seki with Otaku Mom being forced to take the lead since Yuki doesn't seem to have time at the moment. Read, enjoy and review if you will. Maybe I can convince Yuki to return to her story soon. I hope so as I like her style much better than mine, but hopefully mine will suffice. ...Otaku Mom

**Basket 17: Sea of Memories **

Tuesday morning Sakura wakened to streams of sunlight accented by streaks of rose and gold. The blue sky promised a fair day for sailing and she smiled in satisfaction. She hummed happily as she descended the stairs, retrieved a cup of coffee, and her journal. There were still a few moments she wanted to capture on paper from the previous days events.

"You certainly are cheerful this morning." The unexpected voice from the open doorway startled her from her intense concentration and she turned to find Hatori watching her, a half-smile on his shapely lips.

"Tori-san, good morning, I am happy today. I woke to a blue sky, a beautiful sunrise, and a perfect day for our sailing trip."

"Careful Kura-chan, you are beginning to sound like Tohru-kun.'

"There are worse people to emulate."

"So true and you're right, it is a perfect day for sailing." Hatori concurred with her opinion as he glanced out the open window. "By the way, what were you concentrating on with such intensity?"

"Well you know, once a journalist always a journalist. I have this compulsion to chronicle each and every day. It doesn't really matter if it's a good or bad day, both have their charms."

"I understand. I sometimes forget how much a novelist and a journalist has in common. You and Shigure are very much alike Kura-chan."

"Please, Tori-san, I write fact not fiction!" Sakura said with a laugh.

Hatori arched an eyebrow. "Is it all fact Kura-chan, or is there an element of opinion mixed in? One man or woman's fact could prove to be another's fiction."

Sakura conceded his point. "Get a cup of coffee Tori-san and join me. I'm almost done with this."

Hatori moved to follow her directive and then looked back over his shoulder. "You said we are setting sail at 9:00 right? Isn't it time everyone was awake?"

"Tohru and Kyo are already awake and out the door, but yes we should wake the others. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"You go wake Kisa and Kagura. I'll get the others. After that I'll have that cup of coffee with you" he offered.

"You've got yourself a deal Tori-san."

Soon Hatori and Sakura were seated at the table with cups of coffee. It was quiet but only momentarily. Soon everyone was congregating downstairs waiting for breakfast and noisily discussing the coming sailing trip. Tohru and Kyo returned just as every one was sitting down for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone, it's beautiful today and I can't wait to go sailing!"

Shigure smiled at the young woman's enthusiasm. "And we can't wait to see all of our flowers in their lovely swimsuits," he remarked slyly.

He easily dodged Kyo's fist and Yuki was still semi-comatose so was nothing to worry about at the moment.

"Gure, you should have eyes only for me" Ayame proclaimed as he tossed his robe aside to reveal flaming red Speedos.

"Aya, you are indeed beauty to behold, my eyes will see only you." Shigure easily slipped into the role he and Aya had created for themselves many years ago. Admittedly, it was mostly to irritate Hatori but it was fun to shock other people as well.

Yuki averted his eyes in embarrassment at his brother's actions. Tohru's and Kisa's cheeks flared bright red while Kagura and Sakura simply rolled their eyes.

"Aya, Shigure, cool it. Remember the company you are in," Hatori admonished.

The two men looked around, winked at each other and returned to their chairs.

"Forgive these idiots Tohru-kun, Kisa-chan. Sometimes they forget how to behave in mixed company."

"Ehh…but it's okay," Tohru began.

"Perhaps not this time Tohru-kun," Shigure spoke sincerely.

Sakura looked at him n surprise. Shigure never apologized for his actions but he had just come very close to it. She eyed Tohru affectionately. Even Shigure was softer with her. She had noticed but it had not been quite so obvious until this moment.

"Kura-chan is something wrong?" he asked, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Not at all Gure-chan, I was just surprised that you can be a gentleman on occasion."

"Of course I can. Some of Ha-san's lectures did sink in…don't tell me you are disappointed? In that case, Aya and I can put on a special performance for your eyes only."

"Careful Gure-chan, I might take you up on that offer…"

"In that case…"

"But not today."

"That's too bad I may not make such an offer again, Kura-chan."

"He's an idiot" was Hatori's succinct comment.

Sakura wasn't sure if he meant because Shigure wouldn't offer again or because he offered in the first place. Probably the latter she decided.

With breakfast behind them, they found themselves at the dock where a beautiful yacht lay at anchor. Tohru stood holding Momiji's hand and gazing at it with sparkling eyes. "Sakura-san, Momiji-kun, this is amazing! I've never seen such a big boat and I get to sail on it!" She took her Mom's picture out of her backpack. "Mom, look what I get to do! It just gets better and better!"

Sakura noted the fond glances Yuki and Kyo cast toward Tohru as Momiji led her up the gangplank. Once the yacht was underway Tohru and Momiji were everywhere. As Momiji pointed out one feature and then another to Tohru, Sakura decided he must have been on yachts with his father more than once. This was confirmed as she overheard the next part of Momiji and Tohru's conversation.

"…and Tohru, downstairs there's a kitchen, it's called a galley, with an ice box, stove and sink. There are also half a dozen berths where people can sleep on overnight trips."

"Wow Momiji, an overnight trip on one of these, I bet that would be fun!"

"You bet it is. Poppa takes me with him sometimes because Momma and Momo don't really like boats, but he has a few clients who do."

Eventually everyone had explored the yacht to his heart's content and was now on the upper deck admiring the shimmering blue waters.

Sakura put her arm around Tohru and directed her attention to starboard (right side) where a school of dolphins could be seen cavorting in the water.

"Sakura-san, they're beautiful and they look so free! Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun come look! Kisa you have to see this. Canwe get closer to them Sakura-san?"

By now Yuki and Kyo had joined Tohru by the rail and Kisa had hold of Tohru's hand because getting so close to the edge of the boat was a little frightening to the younger girl. Hiro joined them so he could be there in case Kisa needed his support as well. It only took a few more seconds and all of the other younger Sohmas were at the rail too.

"Of course Tohru-kun, I told the captain to sail in a close as the dolphins will allow."

As the yacht approached the dolphins the captain cut the power to the engines and began sailing with only the wind for momentum.

The dolphins eyed the huge newcomer and decided they had a new playmate. They swam alongside the yacht and danced on the waves. Occasionally they would splash one of the young people as they flicked their tails through the water. This resulted in a series of gasps and giggles. Other antics by the dolphins had everyone, even Yuki, laughing and smiling in delight. For just a few moments it seemed Yuki forgot he wasn't supposed to laugh in front of Kyo.

Sakura stepped away from the younger juunishii and joined her three friends on the deck loungers.

"Well, Kura-chan, it looks like you found another way to create a memorable event for our younger charges. It seems our Tohru-kun is an excellent sailor, but I knew she would be." Shigure smiled at the spectacle of all of his younger cousins watching the dolphins. "Ha-san, I think they really do have a chance."

"I'm glad they are enjoying themselves. I did promise Kyoko-san I would look after her daughter if I was ever given the chance. I am so glad I can do this much at least."

"Hatori-san, do you have your camera? If you do please take some photos," Tohru requested as her teal eyes sparkled in pleasure.

Hatori acquiesced to Tohru's request and soon had his camera out taking pictures of the dolphins and the passengers.

"Tori-san, I never knew you were a photo enthusiast." Sakura could not keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Everyone needs a hobby and this one is mine," Hatori said quietly. "I capture the happy moments that can be all too rare behind the Sohma walls."

"Watching them in this way makes me realize how unimportant some things are. Ha-san and I, we just want to make sure they grow up without the shadows that have obscured our lives."

Sakura wasn't certain Shigure had intended to voice his thoughts aloud…he almost seemed to be talking to himself as his eyes watched Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Hatori was positioning them for a photo but while Yuki had given in gracefully and stood by Tohru with a smile on his face, Kyo was much less cooperative. It was all Hatori could do to get him to stand for the photo without a scowl on his face.

Eventually the dolphins went in search of new amusement and Sakura and her guests relaxed and ate the lunch provided by the beach house staff.

"This is the life," Ayame proclaimed as he reclined on the lounger still fully covered by his robe. "More grapes please, Tohru-kun." Tohru hurried to get the grapes for Ayame and Kyo glared in his direction. "Tohru is not your servant so don't treat her that way," he yelled.

"Ehh…it's okay Kyo-kun. I'm already up and Ayame-san looks so comfortable where he is." Tohru spoke quickly in her effort to calm Kyo's anger. Kyo hmphed and turned away.

Shortly after lunch the captain dropped anchor in a quiet cove with excellent conditions for swimming and waterplay. Everyone was soon over the side of the ship and in the water. Some were swimming and some were just enjoying themselves as they waded in the shallower areas.

Sakura and the Mabudachi trio were amongst the ones just wading in the water and carrying on a comfortable conversation. Their attention was caught by Momiji as he shouted in excitement.

"Look Tohru, I'm a dolphin," he called as he leaped up into the air and dove back down under the water.

Tohru grinned. "I'll be one too," and she began to mimic Momiji's antics. Kyo and Yuki watched the two at play and looked a little disgruntled.

"Yuki, Kyo, you two boys are just too slow. If you want to win the fair Tohru's affections you should take some lessons from Momiji." Shigure's remark was met with two fists landing on his face.

"Oww! I only give you such advice for your own good" he complained as he rubbed the area where the fists had connected.

"You do it to annoy us you stupid dog" Yuki said coolly.

"There is that too," he said unrepentantly.

The afternoon passed pleasantly and soon it was time to return. The girls relaxed on the deck, a colorful display of feminine beauty. The guys sat back and enjoyed the scenery. The sun was low on the horizon as the yacht docked.

"Sakura-san thank you for planning this wonderful day! I had a great time!'" Tohru's sentiments were echoed unanimously by the Sohmas.

I'm so glad you enjoyed it Tohru-kun." Sakura said as she gave Tohru a smile and a hug. Tohru hugged her back with a radiant expression.

It was dark by the time they returned to the house. Fortunately supper was awaiting them. After everyone had eaten Sakura suggested they take quilts and go down to the beach for an evening of stargazing. "It's certain to be the perfect end to a wonderful day," she encouraged when some of her guests looked like they might refuse.

"Look, there's a shooting star!" Tohru exclaimed. "Everyone make a wish." Soon the sky was filled with shooting stars.

"Kura-chan, did you realize tonight would be a good night to view the Leonides?" Shigure inquired idly as the younger Sohmas watched the sky in fascination. "I don't think any of them have ever seen such a sight."

"You now, Shigure, I might just have happened to read an article about increased chances for viewing meteor showers over the next few days. Amazing how this worked out isn't it?"

"And so your suggestion we do some star-gazing" Hatori murmured quietly.

"I do love it when nature is so cooperative" Sakura replied.

"That does seem to be the case tonight, Kura-chan."

Sakura relaxed as she allowed the ebb and flow of the conversations to flow around her. Tohru was once again the center of almost everyone's attention. Haru lay back in the sand, the picture of indifference, but she suspected he was absorbing every word spoken. Hiro was scowling at Tohru as Kisa lay against her shoulder, but he was still part of the group. The laughter and chatter were a good indication that they were having a wonderful time. She sat between Shigure and Hatori while Ayame sat on Shigure's opposite side talking quietly. He was talking about Yuki she was certain as that was the only time his flamboyance was even remotely subdued. She was amazed that he would leave Yuki alone for so long, but every once in a while he did display a modicum of common sense. At times like this her problems with her family back in the States and the impending assignment seemed very far away. She had come home again and she was not looking forward to leaving.

Tohru looked in her direction with a big smile. "Sakura-san, did you make a wish?"

"Yes, I did."

"Wonderful! I hope it comes true for you soon Sakura-san."

The breeze shifted directions and the night began to cool rapidly. "It is time to go in now." Hatori spoke firmly and no one considered arguing with him. They quickly gathered up the blankets and shook the sand out of them. That done everyone trooped back up to the house and gathered in the living room. It seemed no one was ready for the day to end just yet. Several hands of Rich Man, Poor Man were played and hot cocoa and tea made the rounds. Eventually thought the day's excitement took its toll and everyone headed for bed.

Sakura sat alone at the table enjoying a final cup of tea before retiring. Her cell phone rang and she glanced at the caller I.D. Noting it was her lawyer from the States, she answered the call. "Hello…no it's not too late to call…what was that…another will…it has to be a fake…no I'm not worried, I've already decided on a beneficiary and I guarantee you it isn't any of them. Thank you, keep me updated…yes later." She disconnected the call and laid the phone down.

Damn…Damn…Damn…will they never stop? She put her teacup down with a little more force than necessary and turned to see Hatori standing in the doorway. How much had he overheard? He nodded in her direction and continued out the door. She found him a few seconds later. He was sitting on the steps; the inevitable cigarette in his hand.

"Tori-san" she greeted him.

"Kura-chan" his reply was noncommittal.

"How much did you overhear?"

"Not much but enough to know you should talk to us soon. I know you feel it's your problem; but Ayame, Shigure, and I worry about you. We'd like to help. Don't leave it until it's too late. Good night Kura-chan." He snubbed out his cigarette and returned to his room.

Sakura sat gazing blindly into the night. The sandy beach, the distant horizon, and the sky flooded with streaking meteors made little impact on her state of mind. "It's my problem. I don't need their help." She spoke the thought aloud.

"And if you say it often enough, you might even believe it Kura-chan."

She turned to find Shigure standing by the rail. "Where did you come from Shigure?"

"I was around the corner of the house when you came out to find Ha-san. Sakura, I don't know why you are so determined to handle this yourself. I know we are your friends, but when you act like this, I don't know if you believe it. It feels like you don't want to trust us. That's not the Sakura I remember. We won't take over, we will listen to what you have to say, but all we really want is to help our best friend through a difficult time. You helped us through some pretty difficult ones when we were younger Sakura. As Ha-san requested, don't wait too long before enlisting our aid. A problem shared is a much smaller problem than one we try to handle on our own. Good night Kura-chan. Sleep well."

He quickly disappeared into the night as he headed for the beach. "And what problem preys on your mind, Shigure my friend?" Sakura wondered.


	20. Basket 18: Catching a Memory

**Fruits Basket and all of its characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. I do not own them, however I am very please to be able to borrow them and use them in an original plot with an original character, Sakura Alexander.**

**Hi, Otaku Mom here again. This story has been gathering dust and I found this chapter in some of my old word files. I didn't realize it was never posted. This chapter wasn't quite complete but it is now and I hope you will find it enjoyable. The styles and treatment of the characters may have changed over time...I'm not sure. This story has been in the works for a long time. I really do want to see it finished, so I hope you enjoy my chapters as much as you've enjoyed Yuki's. I have to talk to Yuki, but I hope we will get this story finished before the end of the summer.**

**Read and enjoy. Leave a review if you don't mind. I like to know what people think of stories I've had a part in ****writing.**

**Thank you, Otaku Mom**

**Basket 18 Catching a Memory**

"Good Morning Everyone!"

Sakura and the three men with her all glanced up at Tohru's cheerful voice and happy smile. "Sakura-san, it's another perfect day; what are we going to do? I really look forward to every morning because I know it's going to mean another new experience!"

Kyo, who was just coming down the stairs, paused for the answer.

"I hope you will be as pleased with today as you have been about everything else Tohru-kun. Today we will pack a lunch and go to this wonderful spot that was special to my parents and me. Today we are going fishing."

"Fishing…? Really; I've never been fishing!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I have" Kyo commented from the stairway. Shishio and I did a lot of fishing when we were training in the mountains. He said it would teach me patience…but…I think the lesson didn't take very well." Kyo smiled openly and Sakura found herself caught by surprise. It was the first time she'd really seen such an expression on his face. He turned toward Tohru. "I'm going for a run; if you want to come along I'll keep an eye on you."

"Sure, I'd love to."

Sakura watched the two young people leave and murmured "I've never noticed that before…"

"Ah yes, Kyo's smile... It is indeed a rare occurrence Kura-chan." Shigure followed her train of thought easily.

"It's become a little more frequent since Tohru-kun befriended him" Hatori commented.

"My dear little brother is going to get left behind if he doesn't make a move soon. Sakura, we simply must make sure YunYun gets the girl!"

"I promise it will happen Ayame, just accept my advice and all will be well." Sakura promised.

"But can it happen if you aren't here Sakura?" Hatori's voice was low and meant for her ears alone.

Sakura wondered if he had spoken or if it was just her conscience. She turned wide violet eyes in his direction but his full attention seemed to be focused on the seabirds in the sky and the cigarette in his hand. The pose reminded her of the previous night and she wondered how much he had overheard, and what he had deduced.

The thought quickly got lost in the morning flurry. Momiji came sailing downstairs astride the banister, and every one else appeared in a more sedate manner. Tohru and Kyo returned from the beach holding hands and chatting. Kagura's eyes wandered in Kyo's direction and she sighed wistfully. Then she squared her shoulders and headed in his direction; "Kyo my love, I'm so happy to see you this morning. Let's share our love with a good morning kiss."

"No Way!" Kyo scowled and took off like a cat with his tail on fire; however Kagura was right behind him.

"I bet she gets her kiss," Shigure said with a smirk.

"Good morning Tohru. Let's go eat! You can sit beside me this morning."

"Okay Momiji," Tohru responded as he took her hand to lead her into the dining room. Soon everyone was assembled including an angry Kyo with a blissfully happy Kagura hanging on his arm.

"Woman, let go of my arm. I only said you could hold on until we got to the house" Kyo protested.

Sakura tapped on her teacup to capture everyone's attention. "Good Morning, today we are going fishing. I've asked that bentos be prepared and we will be leaving in one hour. If we catch enough fish, perhaps Tori-san will grill for us again."

The fishing trip took them inland to a large pond fed by one of many natural springs. A thick copse of trees screened the site for the eye of a casual observer. Soon everyone was attempting to fish with varying degrees of success. Momiji had somehow finagled his way into teaching Tohru how to fish and the two of them were giggling over tangled lines. Hiro was patiently teaching Kisa the basics while Haru nonchalantly tossed is line and reeled it back again. Shigure, not being one for working too hard, stuck his fishing pole in the sand and immediately sat back with an open book. Yuki was making a valiant attempt to fish but Ayame was busy regaling him with tales of the Mabudachi trios fishing excursions in the woods at the back of the Sohma estate that he was unable to even begin casting his line in the water. Kyo, after giving Momiji a baleful look, grudgingly allowed Kagura to persuade him to help her.

Sakura sat on the sandy bank with her line in the water and watched the various scenes play out around her. Hatori strolled toward her and prepared to sit down. "Do you mind if I join you Kura-chan?"

"Do your really have to ask? Please do…"

Hatori sat down beside her and tossed his line in the water. Today he was casually clad in jeans and a white sport shirt.

"Jeans…? Tori-san, I didn't even know you owned a pair of those…" Sakura spoke teasingly and Hatori arched a brow.

"Contrary to popular belief, this doctor does know how to relax and wear comfortable clothing when the occasion allows." His smile even made it to his eyes and Sakura found herself smiling back.

"Hmmm…a romantic stroll on the beach and a relaxing day fishing…my image of you as a hardworking doctor is beginning to crumble."

"And about time Kura-chan…it's not very flattering to be seen as one dimensional."

"Not one dimensional by any means, but perhaps I don't know you as well as I thought."

"Then perhaps one day soon you should join me for dinner Sakura and find out what else you don't know."

"Tori-san, that almost sounds like a date…"

"Not just sounds like; it is an invitation for a date."

Sakura was stunned to say the least and Hatori smiled. "You might want to close your mouth Kura-chan. I've heard that flies aren't very tasty."

"Ha-san, did my ears deceive me or did you just invite our Kura-chan for a date! Aya, did you hear what Ha-san just did? He invited Kura-chan for a date!"

Ayame turned away from his one-sided conversation with Yuki to look in Sakura's direction. Yuki took the opportunity to slip away and join Tohru and Momiji.

"Tori-san, I can't believe it! My heart overflows with happiness for you and Kura –chan. Do I hear wedding bells? Will I get to design Kura-chan's wedding dress? I simply cannot wait to tell Mine the good news. My days of despair for my dear Tori-san are now over and I know he will find two hundred times the happiness with Kura-chan."

By now everyone was looking in Sakura's direction and her cheeks felt hot. She searched frantically for a diversion and found it. "Look Tohru-kun! You have a bite!"

"Momiji, look, we have a bite!" Tohru was jumping up and down in her excitement.

"Miss Honda, perhaps you will allow me to help you reel it in" Yuki offered.

"Oh Yes! Thank you Yuki-kun."

After Tohru and Yuki pulled in the first fish, everyone else began catching fish as well. Soon there was enough for the evening meal, and Hatori graciously accepted the call for an encore performance of his previous night's cooking feat.

The day waned and the sun began to set. The happy but tired group headed back to the beach house for a well earned rest. With Shigure's help, Hatori set the grill once more and began to grill the fish. The cook brought out a variety of side dishes and then left to go home to her family. The Sohmas, Sakura and Tohru ate a very satisfactory meal and wandered down to the water's edge to soak their feet and indulge in relaxed conversation. Hatori joined Sakura on her patch of sand and firmed up the invitation he had issued earlier. Tohru sat between Yuki and Kyo while Momiji reclined with his head in her lap once more. Her hand rested in his blonde curls and her head fell over onto Yuki's shoulder where she closed her eyes, not being able to stay awake.

Yuki gingerly put his arm about Tohru to make her more comfortable and then relaxed himself. The conversation died as the stars began to appear. The waves lapped upon the sand and whispered conversation began once more. Soon it was time to go in out of the cool night air. Sakura gently nudged Tohru to wake her and almost everyone went to their rooms for the night.

Tohru made a pot of tea and grabbed a cup for herself before retiring. She left the remainder on the table for Sakura and her three friends who were still talking quietly. It seemed the day was ending just as it had begun.

Her departure was unobtrusive and they didn't really realize she had left. Tohru smiled as she started up the stairs. "Mom it's too bad that life can't always be this wonderful! But we're making a lot of memories and they'll get us through the tough times that may lie ahead."


	21. Basket Nineteen: Autumn Colors

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi there, long time, no see-Yuki here. Bet you thought this one would never pop up on your updates list (I think that's what it is, who knows).

Anyway, I'll be taking the story back over from here to the end-Mom ran out of time and writing has kind of fallen by the wayside to an extent. This year for Mom's birthday, I promised that I would finish _**When Spring Comes...Remember Me**_ and here we are. There's somewhere between three and four chapters left (including this one) and my goal is to try and finish this up by the end of the year.

A few things I'd like to note here:

1) I don't own Fruits Basket, all Fruits Basket characters and such still belong to Natsuki Takaya, Sakura & her various family members are mine.

2) I still haven't read the manga even though it's been out for a while-I won't be reading it until after I finish up this story so I can stay as close to the anime as possible (as the anime is what sparked this to begin with), things from the manga that appear in my story are mostly coincidental.

3) It's been a bit over four years or so since I wrote any additions to this story, my style probably has changed a bit since then, but hopefully you'll enjoy these last few chapters-I've had a chunk of the ending written almost since I started the story to begin with.

4) Currently, everything I am writing does not have a beta (my beta of preference has eighteen or so chapters to catch up with before she can properly beta this)-hopefully it comes out all right ^_^

As always, thanks for taking time out of your day to read this and reviews are welcome. I am hoping to have the next basket finished before National Novel Writing Month kicks in for November (though who knows I may finish the story and count it towards my word count XD 50K written is 50K written ^_^)

~ Yuki

**Basket Nineteen: Autumn Colors**

Sakura drew in a deep breath, almost tasting autumn in the air. A cool breeze ruffled her hair, they'd been back in school for almost two weeks and she knew her time was running short. "Good morning, Alexander-sensei!"

Sakura glanced up and smiled as she saw Tohru running towards her with something in hand. "Good morning, Tohru-kun," she said.

"Isn't it beautiful today?" Tohru asked, her eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed a bit as she neared.

"Oh yes, it is lovely," Sakura agreed warmly. "What brings you out here so early this morning?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I want to give you this," Tohru said.

Sakura was startled and accepted the wrapped item and Tohru beamed up at her. "We've known each other for a year now, Sakura-san," Tohru said. "I saw this at the 100 yen store and thought you might like it, but…if you don't want it, I mean, I probably should have asked…um…"

"Tohru-kun," Sakura said, interrupting the younger girl's words. "Thank you."

She slipped a nail under the tape and slit it and opened it, pulling out a small leather-bound journal with cherry blossoms decorating the edge with a larger branch coming out of the left-hand corner. "I um, thought that maybe…" Tohru said.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun," Sakura said, cutting her off again. "It's lovely."

"Tohru!"

Sakura glanced up and saw Momiji and her eyes went wide. "Momiji-kun?" Sakura blinked, watching the blond young man race towards them—dressed in the boys' uniform.

"Alexander-sensei," Momiji beamed at her. "It's good to see you!"

"Nice to see you as well, how was the remainder of your summer break?" Sakura asked him. "And…uh…"

Momiji cocked his head for a moment and then laughed and tugged a bit uncomfortably at the boys' uniform he wore. "I outgrew the other one and it didn't seem to suit me afterwards…"

"Ah, I see," Sakura smiled at him.

The clock began to chime and Sakura smiled at the two. "I'd better head to the classroom; I'll see you two later. Take care!"

They assured her they would and she headed off, leaving them to chat.

Sakura stopped by her desk and pulled out a few notes for what they would be covering today and gave a polite nod to some of the other teachers before exiting. She entered the classroom a little bit before the final bell rang and smiled at her class who'd begun to filter in and be seated. As she went through her bag to pull out her folder, she noticed she had two messages waiting on her phone, and her stomach clenched momentarily. She'd have to check those at lunch break.

She glanced up at the class and smiled as the bell rang. "Good morning, everyone!"

The morning flew by and Sakura took the store-bought bento out to one of the quieter areas of the school and settled against the trunk of one of the maple trees that were slowly starting to change colors. She put the phone to her ear and listened to the messages. The first was Joshua, telling her they had an assignment for her and to give him a call back at her earliest convenience. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, calculating the time difference, it was eight in the evening there, she'd return that call later, when it was a bit of a better time to get someone in the office.

The second message was from Hatori reminding her of his offer of dinner that she had yet to take him up on and requesting she give him a call. Sakura hesitated for a long moment, but then laughed at herself. Dinner wouldn't hurt anything—even though she'd found ways to avoid him for the past few weeks. She dialed the familiar number and waited for him to pick up.

"Sohma."

"Good afternoon, Hatori-san," she said. "Is now a good time to call or shall I call back later?"

There was a murmured conversation for a moment and then Hatori came back on the line. "Now is not inconvenient," he said. "I assume you are calling about my dinner invitation?"

"Well, if it's still open…" Sakura said, her voice almost hesitant.

"I would not have called to remind you of it if I changed my mind," Hatori said firmly. "Would tonight be convenient for you? Perhaps after you've been to Shigure's house for your weekly visit?"

"I can do that," Sakura smiled. "Where would we be going? That way I can be sure to dress appropriately."

"What you typically wear for school visits will be fine, Sakura," Hatori said. "Around eight o' clock perhaps?"

Sakura nodded. "That will work perfectly. I will see you then."

She dressed a little more carefully than usual before heading out to the Sohma house to talk to Shigure and the three high school students in residence. She tucked a pair of knit gloves in the pocket of a sweater along with a scarf as the nights were getting cooler and she wasn't sure where exactly Hatori was planning on them going, though she knew it wasn't going to be too close to the main house—Akito wasn't happy she was still around.

"Kura-chan, it's lovely to see you again," Shigure said expansively.

Sakura smiled at him and greeted Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo and talked to them about their plans for post-graduation because with it being the second trimester of their third year they needed to know what they were doing. Kyo was oddly silent about it and Sakura kept her face smooth, but worry started gnawing at her stomach. "Kyo-kun, aren't you studying hard to go to college?" Tohru asked.

Yuki's face went oddly still as Tohru's question echoed and Sakura's eyes went to Shigure who was also oddly opaque—the worry began to turn into fear. What in the world was going to happen to the Cat after high school graduation?

Eventually Kyo reluctantly joined into the discussion, if only to quiet Tohru's worries. After a little while longer, the students excused themselves to take care of homework and Shigure headed back towards his study. Sakura followed him to the study and he looked up at her in some surprise. "You seem troubled, Kura-chan," Shigure said.

"What's going to happen to Kyo after graduation?" Sakura asked softly, her violet eyes meeting the dark gray of the Dog's.

"He will be going to junior college and studying to get into Tokyo University, isn't that what you just finished discussing with him?" Shigure asked.

Anger flared and Sakura stalked into the office and slammed her hands down on the desk, glaring at Shigure. "You're lying," she said flatly.

"Why ever would I lie to you, Kura-chan?" Shigure asked, giving her a hurt look.

The hurt that flickered through his eyes was fake. "Because it has something to do with the secret behind the Zodiac," Sakura stated.

She drew in a deep breath. "If I can't get answers from you, I am going to have to find them somewhere," she said grimly.

"Sakura."

Shigure's voice was unusually grim as he spoke her name and Sakura regarded him silently.

"You don't want to get involved with this one," Shigure said softly. "Trust me on this."

"And what if I do?" Sakura asked him.

"You won't like the consequences," Shigure said and pulled his keyboard to him. "I have a deadline I need to make, so I am afraid I will have to cut this conversation short tonight."

She knew a dismissal when she heard one and nodded curtly. "Good night, Shigure."

She left his office and was putting her shoes on when she heard a footstep behind her and glanced up and saw Tohru. "Oh, won't you stay for dinner, Sakura-san?" Tohru asked. "I was just getting ready to make it…"

Sakura summoned a smile for the younger girl. "I am afraid I have another engagement for dinner tonight. Thank you very kindly for your offer."

Tohru's face fell and Sakura stood and reached out gently tipping Tohru's face up towards hers. "If I hadn't already made plans, I would very happily stay for dinner. How about as an apology, you and I go out for an early dinner before you work tomorrow after school?"

"Oh, that's not necessary, I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble!" Tohru said.

"It wouldn't be any trouble," Sakura smiled. "Besides, I have a few things to talk about with you."

Tohru's eyes widened. "Oh, have I messed up something? Did…"

She trailed off at the shake of Sakura's head. "This is entirely unrelated to school," she said. "I will see you in class tomorrow."

With that she picked up her sweater and shrugged it on and stepped out of the house, letting her smile die as her eyes turned in the direction of the Sohma compound.

She hesitated momentarily, contemplating whether or not she really wanted to go to dinner with Hatori, but she'd made a promise. She shoved the roiling questions about Kyo's fate into the back of her mind and slammed a mental door, intending to pull them out and figure things out later.

She arrived at the gate of the Sohma Compound and chuckled as Momiji's head popped up over the wall. "Sakura-san! Ha'ri's running a little bit late today, he had an unexpected patient, but he'll only be a little bit longer."

Sakura smiled wryly. _Figures_, she thought to herself, but aloud. "Thank you for letting me know. I suppose I'll wait here and hopefully not freeze in the process."

Momiji looked concerned and Sakura laughed. "I'm kidding, Momiji-kun," she said with a smile. "I brought gloves and a scarf just in case and this sweater is more than warm enough."

"I'll go get you something to drink," Momiji said cheerfully and jumped down from the wall and vanished.

Sakura leaned against one of the trees and closed her eyes, trying not to let her concerns about what was going to happen to Kyo seep out of the box she'd put them in. "Here you go!"

She caught the can automatically and smiled as Momiji came through the gate to join her, another hot drink in his hand. She popped the top and sipped it appreciatively.

"Are you okay, Sakura-san?" Momiji asked her, cocking his blond head at her.

Sakura started and used another drink to cover her immediate reaction a lock of her long hair falling down to obscure her expression. "I'm fine, Momiji-kun," she said, taking another deliberate drink.

Momiji looked up at her and she knew that he wasn't fooled for a moment—the boy saw far too deeply for his own good. "No, you're not," Momiji said. "Is it the problem that you've been keeping from Ha'ri?"

Sakura wanted to pounce on the excuse, but instead turned her eyes to the stars. "Momiji-kun, what's going to happen to Kyo after graduation?" she asked softly, her eyes turning from the sky to the blond boy.

Momiji looked surprised at the question. "He's probably going to go to college or go back to the dojo with his master and learn more about martial arts or at least that's what I think he's going to do," Momiji said.

Sakura was quiet, trying to find some sort of hint that there was more going on beneath the youngster's words, but she couldn't pick anything up directly. Momiji smiled. "It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" he said. "I heard a story once, want to hear?"

Sakura sighed inwardly and then sipped her drink. "Sure," she said amicably and the Rabbit launched into one of the folk tales he'd read in one of the books he seemed to constantly devour.

The door to the Sohma compound opened just as Momiji's tale was winding to the end and Sakura straightened from the tree as Momiji finished. "Is your patient okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it was just a rather nasty burn that needed medical attention," Hatori assured her. "Thank you for waiting."

Sakura managed a smile. "Well, I've been waiting over a decade or so to go out on a date with you, so an extra thirty minutes or so really isn't much in the scheme of things," she said.

Hatori's good eye widened a bit and Sakura grinned. "However, I'm starving!"

Momiji smiled at them. "Have fun!" he said and bounded back into the compound, leaving the two adults in the silence of the autumn evening.

Hatori offered her his arm and he led her to his car and opened the door for her and she slipped into the interior and fastened her seatbelt after he shut the door and moved to the other side. Determinedly, she shoved everything back and resolved to at least enjoy this one date with Hatori—it was likely going to be the only one, especially if she decided to delve more into what was going to happen to Kyo.

He drove into town and parked, coming around to open her door for her and she smiled up at him and placed her hand lightly on his arm and they chatted quietly as she followed his lead. He led her to a quiet restaurant and spoke quietly to the hostess before coming back to her. "The hostess was able to successfully move our reservation," he said, sounding a bit relieved.

Sakura followed him back and the hostess took them to a quiet table in the back of the restaurant and they settled down and tea was brought as they went over the menu. "The curry here is very good," Hatori said quietly, breaking into her reverie.

Sakura started and yanked her mind back to the present moment and managed a smile. "Sorry, Hatori-san," she said.

"What troubles you tonight?" Hatori asked quietly.

Sakura shook her head. "My mind has just taken to wandering of late," she said apologetically.

"Have you received another call from your editor?" Hatori asked calmly.

Sakura nearly jarred the table as her eyes flew to meet Hatori's. "I have, but there's nothing going on there," she said, _yet_, she added mentally.

"And the other troubles you haven't been talking about?" Hatori questioned.

"I thought we were having a date, Hatori-san," Sakura said with a slight smile. "You don't usually talk about troubles during a date, especially a first date."

Hatori arched an eyebrow and Sakura regarded him with a carefully composed expression. "First dates are usually filled with awkward getting-to-know-you chat and I do believe we have gone somewhat beyond that phase, Sakura," Hatori said, a smile hovering on his lips.

Sakura started at the smile and was caught for a moment by it. "Let's not fill the discussion with troubles tonight, Hatori-san," she said softly. "We both have more than enough of those to deal with on the daily basis right now. What else do you do besides taking girls on romantic walks on the beach and fishing that I may not know about?"

Hatori looked for a moment like he wanted to steer the conversation back into the more serious topics, but the look on Sakura's face said that she wasn't going to stand for it and he smiled. _You win for now, Sakura,_ he decided silently. "Have you had a chance to hear the Tokyo Symphony yet? I remember you saying that one of your aunts was a concert pianist."

"Aunt Hikaru is," Sakura smiled. "I haven't had a chance to hear them recently, but I did go to the Symphony Hall more than a few times with my parents before."

Sakura settled into dinner and her conversation with Hatori as both of them steered carefully clear of the troubling topics they knew were on each other's mind. Sakura felt slightly guilty, but as they talked of other things, she was able to more easily ignore the questions rioting in the back of her mind. After dinner, she put on her gloves and scarf as they took a walk towards the park and a free concert that Hatori had found out about. Almost shyly, she slipped her gloved hand into his as they walked and he responded by squeezing hers very gently.

It was quite late by the time they made it back to Sakura's house and she let him open the door for her and she stepped out onto the sidewalk. She hesitated as she looked up at him. "Let me walk you to your door?" Hatori said quietly.

She nodded in agreement and they made their way up the walk to the house and paused at the door. Sakura turned to look up at him. "Thank you for tonight, Hatori-san," she said simply.

Hatori smiled and leaned down and Sakura's heart pounded as he pressed his lips to her cheek gently. He lifted his head. "Thank you, Sakura," he said simply. "Perhaps if your schedule allows we can take in a show at the Symphony Hall some time."

Sakura smiled shyly. "I think I would like that," she said softly.


	22. Basket Twenty: Of Noodles & Tea

Author's Note: New Chapter up for you to celebrate the beginning of write-like-you've-never-written-before month (aka November and the ever challenging National Novel Writing Month). I apparently lied in my last author's note, there's actually about seven more parts to be written (one of which is an epilogue which will be short comparatively), but I have them roughly outlined now and finishing off this story is plotted to get me through my first eight to ten days of Nanowrimo since I figured I'd start with something a bit simpler for this first section-plus the story really needs to be finished or I'll feel bad XD

As with the last time, a couple notes.

1) This anime series does not belong to me, never has, never will, but I sure do have fun writing in this world sometimes. The original characters in the story belong to me ^_^

2) As a reminder, this story is based entirely on the anime-I have not read the manga yet and I don't plan to until I finish this story (which means maybe in December I'll sit down and get through it). Any similarities between what I write and what actually happens in the manga are mostly coincidental ^_^

Anyway, thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy these last chapters (and BTW thank you to all the new people who have decided to follow my humble story-I appreciate it like you would never believe ^_^)

Basket Twenty: Of Noodles & Tea

Sakura looked down at her watch for a moment and then leaned against the wall surrounding the school, patiently waiting for Tohru to show up for their dinner date. She'd changed from the clothes she wore for teaching into a pair of worn jeans and a much-faded X-Japan band shirt that she'd gotten years ago. She'd shoved her feet into tennis shoes that were so new they still squeaked a bit when she walked. Her long brown hair was threaded through the hole in the back of the purple baseball cap and most of the students who passed didn't show any signs of recognition, which amused her to no end.

Tohru breezed past, her wide sea green eyes looking around almost fearfully and Sakura laughed softly. "Over here, Tohru-kun," she said and shoved away from wall, moving to greet the younger girl.

Tohru's eyes flew to meet hers under the brim of her baseball cap. "Sakura-san, I didn't recognize you in those clothes! I mean, I…"

Sakura chuckled. "Don't worry. That was kind of the point," she said. "Our meeting could possibly be misconstrued if someone on staff put the wrong connotations to it and word got to the right ears."

"You could get in trouble?" Tohru gasped. "I wouldn't want that to happen, I—"

"Tohru-kun, it's nothing to worry about. Shall we?" Sakura asked and shouldered her oversized bag.

"Are you sure it will be okay?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"Quite," Sakura reassured her. "Trust me on this one."

"Of course I trust you, Sakura-san, you've taken such good care of me since you came along with the Shigure and Kyo and Yuki!" Tohru said.

Sakura began walking and Tohru hurried to keep up with her. "There's a cute little noodle shop near the building that you work in and I thought that sounded really good. The nights are really getting cold fast this year," Sakura said, glancing at Tohru.

"Oh that sounds really, really good," Tohru beamed. "I hope everyone else will be okay without me fixing dinner tonight…"

Sakura grinned. "I am sure that Kyo won't let Shigure and Yuki starve," she said. "And even if he would, I have it on good authority that Shigure has about five take-out places on speed dial and I am sure they'll manage splendidly."

"Maybe I should—" Tohru began hesitantly.

"I am sure it will trouble them a great deal if they found out you passed up a nice dinner to go home and fix them something. They're always saying you need to do stuff for yourself every now and again," the teacher said mildly and hid a smirk at the contrition that crossed Tohru's face. "You shouldn't worry so, Tohru-kun, you'll get premature wrinkles."

Tohru flushed a bit at Sakura's teasing and the older woman purposely kept their conversation light as they made their way down the sidewalk. In the back of her mind, Kyo's situation still stewed, but, for now, Sakura was focused on the younger girl. In case anything bad happened, she was going to make sure that Tohru Honda _never_ had to live in a tent again or go and live with her relatives who treated her so dreadfully according to Shigure's mournful report—she discounted more than a few bits of Shigure's story, including the part where Tohru's cousin was involved with some less than reputable people that would put Tohru's virtue at risk. However, she'd had some investigation done on the family herself when her current thought had initially crossed her mind. She'd be damned if she put Tohru in a situation similar to her own—though her aunt and the assorted lawyers they'd hired had finally stopped calling over the past couple weeks, which was another thing that worried her. Angrily she shoved the thoughts of her family and Kyo's situation with the Sohmas to the back of her mind and slammed that particular door shut for the time being.

The owner of the small noodle shop gave them a wide grin when they pushed past the door calling out a cheerful greeting. They settled at one of the tables and the man's wife was immediately at their table with tea. Sakura smiled and thanked her and turned her attention to Tohru who was looking over the menu uncertainly. "Everything is good here," Sakura smiled. "I usually just go for the special."

"Then that's what I will do too," Tohru decided and put aside the menu as the woman returned.

"Two specials please," Sakura requested.

They chatted quietly as they waited for their food and once it was put in front of them, Sakura fell into silence for several long moments as she marshaled her thoughts into coherency as Tohru exclaimed over how amazing the noodles were.

There was a look on Sakura's face that eventually brought Tohru's exclamations to a close and the younger girl cocked her head to the side. "Are you all right, Sakura-san? Am I talking too much? I'm sorry I…"

Sakura chuckled in spite of herself and shook her head. "You're fine, Tohru-kun," she smiled and then sobered, "though I should probably tell you why I asked you to dinner."

Tohru regarded her with uncertain teal eyes. "You are all right, Sakura-san, aren't you?"

Sakura blinked at the question and then nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "What I am going to tell you just stays between us for now, all right, Tohru?"

Tohru looked worried and Sakura smiled. "It's nothing particularly bad, but I don't know all the details yet so I don't want anyone to get too worked up over it."

"Okay…" Tohru said uncertainly.

"I have been given an assignment I have no choice but to accept," Sakura said quietly.

"Is it…dangerous?" Tohru asked, her brows knitting in worry.

"I'm sure it'll be perfectly all right," Sakura said, hedging a bit—Jos was more unsettled than anything else, but luck could go her way. "I never got to repay your mother for doing what she did for me and I always wanted to, so I've made a decision."

Sakura took a deep breath. "I've got quite a bit to my name, I'm sure you've already gathered that from various things you've seen over the past year. There is no way I am going to be able to do something with all of it in my lifetime, even with giving half of it to Uncle Jason, Aunt Hikaru, and Megumi. And all mothers like to know that their children are taken care of to an extent…"

Tohru looked confused and then her eyes went wide and she looked horrified "Oh, I couldn't…"

"You would have me waste money on frivolous things that won't make a difference one way or another?" Sakura asked, crocodile tears filling her eyes.

"No, but…surely I would get it for accepting so much… I mean everyone has been so good and kind to me and…" Tohru began.

"I want to know that it's going to go to someone I know rather than some stranger who may use it for not so wonderful things," Sakura said seriously—she carefully kept it to herself that she wanted Tohru to be taken care of in case Akito decided to toss her out on her ear without her memories and where her friends wouldn't able to help her.

"But—" Tohru began.

"Please, Tohru?" Sakura said.

"I…" Tohru hesitated.

"You can continue living the way you feel like living Tohru, you don't have to change anything you don't want to, but you won't ever have to worry about falling behind on tuition or paying for the school trip or anything ever again. You can do what _you _want to do. Tohru is Tohru after all and I don't think a little thing like knowing you won't have to sleep in a tent again, unless you want to, is going to change it."

Tohru flopped back in her seat, her eyes going a bit spacy as she came to terms with what Sakura was telling her. "Please, Tohru?" Sakura asked softly. "Let me help you, as a tribute to the Red Butterfly if nothing else…"

Tohru slowly nodded and Sakura's face lit in a smile. "I will have a packet delivered to you in a few weeks with everything. If you have any questions, I will still be here and you can ask me anything," she said and glanced at her watch. "I should probably let you get to work now."

Tohru glanced at her own watch and her eyes went wide in horror and she bounced to her feet. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh softly as Tohru bolted for the door and then rose much more sedately herself and smiled at the shop owner and pulled out her wallet to pay. "I see what you did there…" a quiet voice observed.

Sakura started a bit at Shigure's voice behind her and she turned to look at the dog with questioning violet eyes. Shigure smiled enigmatically and artfully sniped the check that Sakura was about to pay and thanked the shop owner and paid his own tab as well.

"When did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"I've been here the whole time, I came by the school to see if I could talk you into dinner tonight and happened to spot you trying to be incognito," Shigure said and pressed a hand to her lower back to guide her out the door.

Sakura arched an eyebrow at him, following his lead. "And to what would I have owed this unexpected visit?"

"I wanted to see if there was still a bridge between us that I could cross," Shigure said.

Sakura fell silent for a long time. "You're still not going to tell me about what's going to happen to Kyo, are you?" she said.

"There are some things I can't talk to you about," Shigure said with a pained expression. "There are something that simply must remain in the Sohma family closet—you do not know how much it pains me to have to keep things from my dearest friend, but—"

Sakura sighed. "Take me for some tea somewhere?" she suggested, there was a bite developing in the autumn air that felt far too much like winter.

"Will this secure me forgiveness?" Shigure inquired. "Or would it be better if I took you for some sake instead."

Sakura gave him a droll look. "Tea, Gure-chan," she said. "I have school to teach tomorrow and I know how you are with the sake and I am not one to turn down a challenge."

Shigure heaved a melodramatic sigh and Sakura giggled despite herself and they found a nice warm tea house.

Sakura still wasn't going to let her worries about Kyo completely rest, but, she of all people, knew that sometimes there were secrets that just had to be kept.

Like Jos.


	23. Basket 21: Breath of Winter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi there, thank you everyone for sticking around to see this story through to the end.

Things have gotten kind of crazy around here and things are progressing much more slowly than I really wanted them to (I was supposed to be done with this before the end of last year *laughs*), but at least they are still progressing.

I am hoping that I can continue to roll through these last few chapters and it won't be six months (or more) between updates, but, as always I can't make any promises.

The usual notes apply here ^_^

1) I don't own Fruits Basket, all Fruits Basket characters and such still belong to Natsuki Takaya, Sakura & her various family members are mine.

2) I still haven't read the manga even though it's been out for a while-I won't be reading it until after I finish up this story so I can stay as close to the anime as possible (as the anime is what sparked this to begin with), things from the manga that appear in my story are mostly coincidental.

3) It's been a bit over four years or so since I wrote any additions to this story, my style probably has changed a bit since then, but hopefully you'll enjoy these last few chapters-I've had a chunk of the ending written almost since I started the story to begin with.

4) Currently, everything I am writing does not have a beta, maybe one day ^_^

As always, thanks for taking time out of your day to read this and reviews are welcome.

~ Yuki

**Basket Twenty-One: Breath of Winter**

It was nearing the end of October and all the classes were scrambling to finish off the last bits of what they needed to do for the Fall Festival. The girls in Sakura's class were scrambling with the last minute tailoring of the butler suits that everyone (boy and girl) would be wearing. She watched all the bustle with amusement, storing up the light-hearted chatter and the cheerfulness of the students for the duration of her trip. She hoped that when she came back she'd be able to pick up teaching again, but it likely wouldn't be at this particular school.

One of the students called for her assistance and she rose from her desk and crossed the room to help out with one of the darts the girl was struggling with. She waited until the time was expired for them to work on the stuff before they had to go back and cover some of the lessons she would be testing them on in a couple weeks. Just before the bell rang, she cleared her throat, drawing her students' attention.

"You guys are doing wonderfully in preparation for the festival and I think it's going to be the best maid café ever," she said with a broad smile, deciding at the last minute to save the announcement that she would be leaving after this trimester until after the Fall Festival.

The bell rang and Sakura settled into her chair and watched them go with hooded violet eyes before turning her attention to packing all of her things into her bag. Her fingers lingered on a few of the items that she'd gotten from her students over the past few months and especially on the diary that Tohru had given her just a few short weeks ago. She' d decided that she would write in it once she got to Jos because it would remind her of home and that eventually she would come back and she'd never have to leave again unless she wanted to.

After the students left, she made her way to her desk in the faculty office and started grading some of the papers she needed to and barely glanced up when a shadow engulfed her work. "Is what I heard true?" Asahi Yanagi asked quietly. "That you're leaving over Winter Break?"

Sakura's pen paused for a moment and she glanced up at her friend. "I told them from the beginning I had one more assignment I was committed to doing when the time was appropriate," she said quietly.

"Where are you going this time?" Asahi asked, frowning a bit.

Sakura hesitated, she hadn't really confided in anyone about the location of her assignment, mostly because she didn't want it getting back to those whom she didn't want to worry too much.

Asahi sighed. "I'm not going to tell anyone, Sakura. I promise. You seem to need someone to confide in from time to time and you really don't take advantage of the fact that I'm here for you and have been since we were in high school even though you let me complain every day," she said.

"I—" Sakura paused. "Jos."

The word echoed quietly and Asahi's eyes widened. "But—oh, Sakura, why is it always some place dangerous?" she asked.

Sakura grimaced—and that was the precise response she'd been trying to avoid. "Because I'm good at it," Sakura said, finally looking up and meeting Asahi's soft brown eyes.

"You have to know that people are inevitably going to worry—even if they don't know the precise location," Asahi said.

"Yeah, but if I don't tell them, they can think I'm some place like London or Madrid or equally civilized…" Sakura said.

Asahi settled on the edge of her desk and watched her silently. Sakura shifted uncomfortably and dropped her eyes back to her work. "This is why I never tell anyone," she mumbled. "Not until it's over or the report comes out."

"Sakura."

The sing-song tone was familiar and Sakura's eyes shot up to meet Asahi's again and the other teacher giggled a bit. "You've used that tone with me enough times I've got it mastered," she grinned and then sobered. "Do you need help with anything? Packing wise, someone to take care of your house, et cetera?"

"I will likely have Megumi housesit for me while I'm gone, she's going into her slow season and she likes the place," Sakura said.

Asahi nodded thoughtfully. "Then…how about someone to go with you and show you some of the coolest dramas on TV right now and talk of silly, nonsensical things as we indulge in a little bit of plum wine? It is Friday after all and we don't have to be in until late tomorrow morning…"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh softly. "Sold," she said.

Asahi clapped her hands girlishly and Sakura couldn't help but remember the days they'd spent together while they were in school. While she had made time to go out and do things with Asahi over her time here, she hadn't really just spent a quiet evening chatting and not having to dodge probing questions or try and figure out what other meanings lay under the conversation going on.

Everyone was scrambling, decorations going up, shouts and laughter filling the room and Sakura climbed the ladder and accepted the push pin from the person below. Her wrist was caught in a firm but gentle grip and she started, her violet eyes met the familiar green of the Sohma family doctor and she blinked. "Sohma-san?" she barely kept herself from speaking his first name.

"Hatori," he reminded her. "Are you free for lunch this afternoon? The Festival doesn't start until four."

"I probably have a little bit of time, but not a lot, there's still several things that need to be completed before we kick off at four," Sakura said apologetically and then rethought it when she saw his expression tighten a bit—he thought she was making excuses. "If you can get bentos, we can probably sit under one of the trees for a little while. What's going on?"

"I haven't been able to nail you down for a symphony, so it occurred to me that lunch may be a bit more feasible right now, since I am in town anyway," Hatori said, a half-smile quirking his lips now that he'd relaxed a bit at her suggestion.

Sakura felt slightly guilty, she'd been answering his calls, but had been almost thankful that there was something honestly going on when he asked if she was free on a given night. It was much easier not to let information slip if you weren't around each other where body language would give away things that should be left unspoken. "Okay," Sakura said.

"Will two be convenient?" he asked.

Sakura went over her mental schedule and nodded, that was about the time they'd decided to break from the decorations to eat. "That should be perfect," she said.

"Good," Hatori rumbled and released his gentle hold on her wrist, allowing her to get back to work.

She put the pin in the string to hold the star up and got down moving across the room to help Yuki and Kyo with something, keeping some of the overeager young ladies from putting the two in potential danger.

"Did Hatori-san find you?" Yuki asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, he did. How are you feeling?"

"He is being overcautious as always," Yuki said.

His voice was sober and Sakura's eyes went to the Cat who was also being oddly silent. "Akito's coming tonight, isn't he?" she asked softly.

Both boys jumped at her words and she took a deep breath, she hadn't been around him since their last "discussion" by the tree near Shigure's house in the aftermath of the fire. "It'll be all right," Sakura said evenly as she put the last pin and even managed a smile.

"You don't know half—" Yuki began.

"I know enough, Yuki, from my own interactions with him. I have the scars to prove it," Sakura replied. "I can only imagine what it's like to actually have to obey him, but I have a _very_ good imagination."

"Scars?" Kyo repeated the word slowly and then his eyes widened as he remembered the marks they'd seen on Sakura's back over the summer, but hadn't said anything about out of courtesy, assuming it'd come with some of her reports.

Sakura said nothing and simply moved on to the next group to help.

She came up for air sometime later and saw Hatori in the doorway of the classroom talking quietly to Yuki and glanced at the clock. It was nearly two. She straightened up and wiped her hands on the jeans the staff had gotten permission to wear while working on the festival preparations. "Okay, break time everyone. Go grab some lunch and relax a bit, we'll do the last big push in about thirty minutes. We're currently on schedule."

A few cheers echoed and the children gathered together and left the room in group chattering amongst themselves about the festival. After the students were gone, Sakura was left standing in the empty classroom with the doctor who held a picnic basket in his hand. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and headed out, surprised when Hatori caught her hand as they made their way through the halls to the exit. "Akito's coming tonight?" she asked as they passed through the door.

"Yes," Hatori said, his fingers tightening fractionally around hers.

"I'll avoid him as much as possible," Sakura promised. "Though I am sure he'll be coming around to the classroom since Yuki and Kyo are there."

Hatori was quiet as they sought a place on the grounds not already occupied by students and early arrivals to the festival. He spread the blanket on the ground and settled, pulling out two bentos and handing one over. "You look better than you were for a while, things are settling down?" Hatori asked.

Sakura started a bit, the chopsticks halfway to her mouth and very deliberately took a bite and chewed it before answering. "Things have started to settle where they will," she said, "I just decided that I should try and not let it bother me as much."

The topic shifted to less volatile subjects and they talked quietly of the upcoming café and plans for the end of the year. Sakura adroitly dodged making any plans for the holidays, not sure when she was going to be flying out on her assignment, maybe Joshua would give her one last holiday season with those she cared about before she left. She could hope anyway.

After lunch, Hatori offered Sakura a hand up and she let him help her and smiled. "Thank you for lunch, Hatori," she said.

"It was my pleasure," he said. "I will escort you back to your classroom and then I need to go and get Akito."

Sakura flinched a bit at the name, but took a deep breath and forced herself to relax, there wasn't a whole lot he could do in the middle of the school festival to either the zodiac or Tohru as far as she could see without giving away rather large chunks of the Sohma family secrets. If Akito knew how to do nothing else, he knew how to be utterly charming to those on the outside if the occasion demanded it.

"Good evening, Alexander-san."

She knew that silky tone anywhere and turned to face the head of the Sohma family, purposely keeping her face composed. "Good evening, Sohma-san, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to attend the school festival."

"It was my pleasure, it is after all the last school festival my dear Yuki will be in," Akito said. "I wished to come over and thank you for all the time you have put in with my cousins, these past two years have been exceptionally good for them academically."

"They are a joy to teach," Sakura said, deciding to not try and read into the tone the Sohma head was using beyond the shudder that slid down her spine as she met those snake-like eyes.

"I hear you are worried about that one's fate after high school," Akito said.

Sakura very deliberately did not look at Kyo even though her stomach began to churn. "I assure you, Alexander-sensei, he will be taken care of as is appropriate to the place he holds in our family," Akito said. "Outsiders need not worry. We Sohmas care for our own."

In the back of her mind, Sakura could swear she heard the hollow bang of a door being shut. _And that's what worries me,_ Sakura thought to herself. "I am sure that he said that his plans were to attend a junior college and then move on to Tokyo U," she finally managed, even keeping her tone reasonably cheerful. "He is going to go far."

Akito laughed softly, an unpleasant sound even in the most normal of circumstances. "It will be…something along those lines…" he said. "I fear I must depart, I am quite weary of being around so many people."

"Good evening, Sohma-san," Sakura said.

"Oh and in regards to your trip that is coming soon… do be careful, won't you…Sakura."

Her name dripped with venom and it was all she could do not to shy back. What did Akito know that she hadn't even told the others?


	24. Basket 22: Winter Break Begins

**Author's Note: Hello you lovely people ^_^ **

**Yuki here, I've run into a bit of a block with my Camp Nanowrimo Story, so the updates may get a little hot and heavy here depending on what kind of momentum I can keep up. I've finished this chapter and immediately started in on the next, so maybe we'll see this done by the end of the month-but no promises-even if I do finish the next few chapters I will probably space them out a little bit to give you all a chance to read the current chapter and let it sit for a little while.**

**Anyway, the usual disclaimers apply:  
**

**1) This anime series does not belong to me, never has, never will, but I sure do have fun writing in this world sometimes. The original characters in the story belong to me ^_^**

**2) As a reminder, this story is based entirely on the anime-I have not read the manga yet and I don't plan to until I finish this story (which means maybe in December I'll sit down and get through it). Any similarities between what I write and what actually happens in the manga are mostly coincidental ^_^**

**Thanks so much for your time!**

**Basket Twenty-Two: Winter Break Begins**

The classroom was decorated in lights and garland and the dishes the students had brought from home rested on a table in the back of the classroom as the kids fell into the food like they'd not seen anything like it in weeks. Sakura couldn't help but giggle a bit, though her plate was just as full as her students' plates. Plans for winter vacation were being tossed around and everyone, including the Sohmas, seemed to be in high spirits, even if those students bound for college were going to be attending cram school and starting their studying in earnest soon (if they hadn't already). Sakura listened to them talk wistfully thinking of how much she'd rather be back here when school resumed after Winter Break than where she was going to be.

Her hands clenched in her lap and she took a deep breath and rose, clearing her throat for attention.

The students started and gave her puzzled looks. "I am afraid I have put off this announcement for long enough," she said and silence fell.

"What announcement?" Yuki Sohma asked carefully.

"Nothing so earth shattering as exams being moved up or dates changing from the handout I gave you last session," Sakura smiled and then sobered. "As of the end of today, I will no longer be the homeroom teacher of Class 2-D."

"What?" Kyo's voice echoed in the stunned silence.

"Are you moving to a different classroom and you'll still be our English teacher?" one of the students questioned.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I will be leaving Japan for a while and when I come back, all of you will likely be happily graduated and maybe even attending those college courses you've studied so hard for," she said. "I wish I could see it, you have all been absolutely wonderful and I wish you all the best in your future endeavors."

Sakura grumbled at herself at the wistfulness in her voice and the tears she could feel trying to hit even if they may not have outwardly shown.

The rest of the day finished quickly, Sakura accepting the well wishes of her students and promising that she'd be in touch with those who wanted to stay that way. At the end of the day, Sakura sat in her empty classroom, staring sightlessly at the wall.

"Is there any reason you couldn't have let us know about this during Sunday dinner, Alexander-sensei?"

Yuki's cool tone drew Sakura from her contemplation of the wall and she met the purple eyes of the Rat guiltily—there had been at least five Sunday dinners she'd gone to at Shigure's house since she found out about the assignment. "I…" Sakura began.

"The least you could have done was tell Honda-san before you sprang it on the rest of us," Yuki said, a red flush staining his cheeks.

Sakura suddenly calmed. "I did, Sohma-kun," she said softly—apparently Tohru had managed to keep the secret that she'd revealed when they'd gone to dinner.

Yuki froze and looked at her in shock.

"Oh, don't be mad, Yuki-kun, Sakura-san told me the it was very important for me to keep the secret to myself. I'm sorry…I…" Tohru's voice came earnestly from the doorway and Kyo glowered at Sakura from behind the girl.

"It's okay, I think she's the one that's got some answering to do," Kyo said immediately, his hand resting lightly on Tohru's shoulder as she tried to stammer out further apologies.

"He is correct, Honda-san, you have done nothing wrong," Yuki rushed to assure her, his eyes turning to the girl.

Yuki looked like he ate something particularly foul when the words passed his lips and Sakura barely managed to suppress a smile.

Sakura opened the door later that evening and found herself on the wrong end of three glares as the first snow of the season began to fall.

"Good evening, to what do I owe this visit?" she asked, her voice cracking only a bit as her friends maintained their stony silence.

"Look…I can explain…" she began.

"Yes, Sakura, please do."

Hatori's voice was icy and she couldn't suppress the shudder that rolled down her spine. The look on his face was very different from the almost gentle look he'd had when he took her on the picnic at the school before the festival.

"How is it that our cousins were the first to hear this news and not the ones you've claimed are your best friends?"

Even Ayame's voice was unusually serious.

Sakura took a deep breath and took a step back, gesturing into the warmly lit living room. "Please come inside, out of the snow," she said. "I don't need you three getting colds on my conscience too."

The three filed in silently and Sakura shut the door, locking it with deliberate slowness to try and gather her scattered thoughts together—this had not been what she was anticipating. Her fingers froze on the deadbolt. _What do you mean you hadn't been anticipating this? _she demanded of herself with a wry smile. _This is _exactly_ what you were expecting, that's why you put it off for so long…_

"When do you leave?"

Sakura turned as Shigure spoke for the first time.

"In two weeks," Sakura answered. "I…I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to worry you…"

She turned soft violet eyes on her friends, almost pleading with them for understanding.

"And we would worry less when you just up and vanished again?" Hatori asked skeptically.

Sakura swallowed. "I wasn't going to go like that this time, I swear," she said. "I…I just didn't want to ruin the holidays…"

"You're making excuses, Sakura," Shigure said bluntly.

"You would leave us languishing without our flower again for another decade?" Ayame said, though he at least seemed to be coming around a little bit.

Sakura sighed. "Are you guys hungry? I was just about to make dinner."

"Sakura."

Hatori's voice was almost dangerous and Sakura stopped mid-step. "I promise I'll talk more over food," she said, as if on cue her stomach rumbled and she flushed.

Sakura went into the kitchen and threw together curry rice and served it up a little while later and settled at the small dining room table with her best friends. "I told you guys when I came back I had promised one more assignment to my former editor if he let me out before the end of my contract," Sakura said. "He was kind enough to let me off the leash for almost two years, but he called me…"

"Over summer vacation," Hatori said quietly. "Why didn't you tell us then?"

Sakura picked at the sticky rice with her chopsticks for a long moment, "Because I didn't want to ruin summer vacation."

"And afterwards?" Shigure prompted.

"I was hoping Joshua would change his mind," Sakura said. "I don't want to leave Japan again—for so many reasons…"

Her eyes met Hatori's across the table for a moment and then dropped back to her food. "Is what you're doing dangerous?" Ayame asked.

"I…I don't know for sure," Sakura said, lifting her head.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked.

"I can't say," Sakura said and heard the indrawn breaths of her companions. "I'm under a confidentiality clause. I can't. I'm sorry."

The white lie tasted bitter on her tongue, she'd told both Megumi and Asahi with no problems, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her closest and dearest where she was going. Mostly because they had an entire realm of worries that they wouldn't confide in her so a childish part of her took perverse pleasure in keeping things from them as well and she didn't want to add her burden to the ones they already bore.

They seemed to buy her story and she relaxed a bit.

"So what is going to happen to this place while you're gone, Sakura?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Megumi is entering her slow season and kindly said that she would housesit for me," Sakura said. "She should be arriving in a few days. She's been asking about you Shi-chan, I told her you're an absolute lecher and she shouldn't waste a single thought on you…"

Shigure gave her a mock hurt look. "Oh, Kura-chan, you wound me…"

Sakura grinned. "She said that she already knew that, but it would probably be fun nonetheless….then I told her she may have to dig out her old high school uniform to catch your attention…"

"Kura-chan…" Shigure said reproachfully.

"She said she's pretty sure it still fits and she'll be sure to pack it," Sakura said.

For a moment, the Dog was rendered speechless and Ayame took advantage of it and rolled into a conversation of how they had to help Sakura pack and that she must only take the most fashionable garments—mostly made by him, of course.

Sakura managed a smile. "I'm not sure that would be entirely wise where I'm going…" she said.

Hatori continued to sit in silence while Ayame and, eventually, Shigure babbled on, but Sakura could feel his green gaze drilling into her.

The evening rolled into several drinks, though Hatori stuck to primarily tea, and finally Ayame and Shigure stumbled to the door. "Don't break your necks going to the car, the sidewalk is iced over now," Hatori scowled at his friends' backs. "I don't have time to treat injuries caused by your own recklessness…"

"We'll be just fine!" Shigure said and he and Aya wove their way to the car, singing drunken carols at the top of their lungs.

"I suppose some things never change," Sakura said, her eyes following the two fondly.

"No, they don't," Hatori said and wrapped his scarf around his neck before reaching out and catching her chin. "You're still hiding things, Sakura."

"I—"

"If you give me another excuse or an apology, I'm going to have to get cranky with you Sakura," Hatori advised, "stop digging yourself in deeper."

Sakura's mouth snapped shut and an almost smile curved Hatori's lips. "Don't leave without saying good-bye this time, Sakura, or I may be forced to take extreme measures."

He dropped a kiss on her nose and Sakura's breath caught, then he turned and strode towards the car where Ayame and Shigure were struggling to get in.

"It may help if you allow me to unlock the doors first," Hatori said dryly as he approached them.

Sakura watched from the doorway as the three got into the car and waited until the taillights were a memory before she pushed away from the doorjamb and moved back inside her blessedly warm house.

She shut the door and jumped as her phone rang.


	25. Basket 23: Tangled Branches

**Author's Notes: **Well, here we go; the beginning of the end. It's been a long time coming, _ne_?

Anyway, disclaimers ahoy!

I do not own Fruits Basket, the characters, nor the world that it has created—I just play around in it from time to time.

I've only ever seen the anime, the manga is still waiting on the shelf for me to finish up these last few parts ^_^ Any resemblance between this and the manga is usually coincidental.

There's only three (ish) chapters after this…are you excited yet?

I know I am ^_^

**Basket Twenty-Three: Tangled Branches**

"Tonight?" Megumi asked, her eyes going wide.

She'd only been in town for a few days and they'd spent most of the time working out the specifics of Sakura's last will and testament and putting together plans to help a "troubled young man" out of a bind if necessary—Sakura didn't get horribly specific in what she was doing, but Megumi had long ago learned her cousin didn't talk unless she wanted to.

"You were supposed to be here through the New Year!"

"I know," Sakura said, falling back against the ladder back of her chair. "But there are rumors the airport I need to get to is going to be closed down by then and Joshua is desperate for this story…"

"So what are you going to tell the others, we've all been making so many holiday plans…" Megumi said, her eyes stricken. "Everyone wants to spend the holiday together with you."

"If things go perfectly, I might be back just after the New Year," Sakura said. "Joshua is positive this shouldn't take more than a couple weeks."

"And in an ideal world every child has a puppy and a container of bubbles to play with," Megumi snorted.

"Megumi…"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I've seen some of those places you go to," Megumi stated. "I also know the likelihood of everything going perfectly is about as great as snow in July in the Arizona desert. I did a video there last year; I'll take it over Death Valley…barely…"

"What can I do, Meg?" Sakura asked softly. "If I don't do this, Joshua can haul me back to New York and force me to finish out my contract. It's this now or at least five more assignments then."

"Would going back to New York be that bad?" Megumi asked.

"Yes."

There was no hesitation in Sakura's response.

Megumi sighed deeply. "So what's your plan now?"

"I'm still figuring it out."

"I was afraid of that."

Sakura folded the last garment into the small bag she was taking with her and checked over her passport and credentials one more time before shutting the top and zipping it. She shivered a bit as the zipper clicked into place and glanced at her clock. "I guess I better get going, I said six…"

She slipped out her door and grabbed her winter jacket, small purse, and keys then hurried out to catch the bus to a familiar part of town that she hadn't visited in some time.

Hatori pulled his gloves on and stepped out of the car, his eyes going to the gnarled branches of the cherry tree spread out overhead, a thousand memories flooding his mind as he placed it. He remembered the numerous times he, Shigure, and Ayame had met up with Sakura under this very tree and his eyes strayed to the roof of the exclusive boys' school they'd attended. Sakura's young women's prep school was a few streets over and he couldn't see it as easily.

He checked his watch—it was still a bit early, but better early than late.

He wondered idly why Sakura would call him all the way out here on such a cold day. He tightened his scarf and smoothed his hands over the material of his great coat. There was a crackle and he turned and spotted Sakura making her way over the ground, dead leaves crunching beneath her booted feet. She spotted him about the same time he saw her and gave him a small smile.

"Hello, Hatori-san," she said softly. "Thanks for coming all the way out here to meet me."

"It isn't often you make a request of me, Sakura," Hatori said, the distant look in her violet eyes was beginning to worry him.

She gave him another of those small, almost shy smiles and placed her white gloved hand on the trunk of the tree, the bark catching lightly on the knitted material. "Do you remember this tree, Hatori-san?" she asked softly.

"We used to meet under it while we were in high school, I remember," he said.

"Do you know why I chose this tree?" she queried.

"You never said."

"It's because of all the trees in this area, it was the last to bloom, but the blossoms were the most beautiful."

"Why are you talking about that now?" he frowned.

"Be patient with me, I'm working up to something," Sakura said with a wry smile.

He frowned at her and she turned to look at him, her violet eyes serious despite her teasing tone. "When we were in school, we'd thought we'd live forever, that nothing would ever go wrong, and everything would be perfect once we were just a little bit older," Sakura said, "but since then I've come to a realization."

"What's that?"

"Everything has a certain time allotted to them and when time is up it doesn't matter when or where you are in your life, it's over," she said and turned to stare at the cloudy sky above the dormant branches. "We live in an amazing world, Hatori."

"What's going on Sakura?" Hatori asked softly, reaching out and catching the hand that rested against the tree trunk.

"There is something, I need to tell you, Hatori-_san_, and it is probably the last thing you need to hear," she said. "Don't feel obligated to say or do anything in return. In fact it will be better if you don't…"

"Sakura…" he began.

"I'm leaving tonight," Sakura said

Hatori's fingers tightened around her hand. "I thought you were staying through the New Year," he said.

"They changed my itinerary on me at the last minute," she said. "I'm not really in a position to say no."

"Why not?" Hatori asked despite himself.

"Because if I do, Joshua will consider me reneging on our deal and he can make me come back to New York and finish out my contract," Sakura said. "I don't want to spend another three years there if I can help it. You understand, don't you, Hatori-san?"

"I don't know if I do," he replied, "but you will do as you always have and completely disregard any advice I may give anyway."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Probably," she said, "but anyway, I realized when I was packing that I couldn't leave again without saying anything. In fact, if I leave tonight and don't say it, I'll regret it forever…so…"

She took a deep breath and met his eyes head on. "I love you Hatori," she declared softly, "but you don't have to feel the same way. Our friendship is something I will always treasure."

Hatori was silent, his eyes widening.

She gave him a bright smile. "Take care of yourself and the others."

Before he could say anything she pulled her hand out of his and began to move away.

"Sakura."

She turned and looked at him. "It's okay, Hatori-san. I know you can't return the feelings, but…I had to, you know?"

Her eyes turned to the tree. "Hatori…"

"What?" he said.

"When spring comes, will you remember me?" she asked.

"Of course."

She beamed at him.

"_Sayonara_."

With that, she vanished between the trunks of the tree and Hatori clenched his gloved hand. "I love you too," he said, the words torn away from him by the uncaring wind.

Sakura paused at the gate and turned a tremulous smile on Megumi. "Well, off I go," she said, her fingers tightening around the handle of her rolling suitcase. "You've got everything?"

"Yes," Megumi said. "Tohru's graduation and birthday present, the presents for Yuki and Kyo, something for Shigure and Ayame, but…what about Hatori?"

"I gave him his in person," Sakura said. "Don't burn my house down."

"I'll do my best," Megumi assured her gravely.

Sakura vanished through the checkpoint and Megumi watched her melt into the crowd. "I don't like this, Sakura," she said softly.

"Neither do we."

Megumi jumped and turned to face the three elder Sohmas. Hatori had an odd look in his eyes as he gazed at the milling sea of people beyond the checkpoint.

"Where is she going Megumi-chan?" Shigure asked, turning on the big puppy dog eyes he excelled at too well.

Megumi looked surprised. "Jos, didn't she tell you?"

"No. She didn't."

The sun pounded down on the open top of the jeep and Sakura tried and failed to find a comfortable spot while the others in the vehicle crowded in. She was the only pale-skinned person in the jeep and she felt it more keenly than usual. She knew that once she started her investigation the butterflies in the pit of her stomach would go away and she'd be able to attain her usual detachment that created the stories her boss was so fond of.

The jeep began to slow and Sakura's eyes lifted to the road and she saw a stalled out truck blocking the way. Several men were milling around it and she swallowed slowly as their attention turned to them.

Their driver stopped the car as one of the men wiped his hand on his grimy pants and reached into the vehicle and pulled out a gun. "Welcome," the armed man said in heavily accented English. "You've just hit the toll road…"

He gave a toothy grin and Sakura's stomach clenched.

She didn't like the feel of this at all.

More Author's Notes:

From here on out, it gets a little complicated I guess. This is where "When Spring Comes" starts melding into "Legacy of the Red Butterfly" by Otaku Mom (if you'd like to read it, here's a handy-dandy link: s/1989656/1/Legacy-of-the-Red-Butterfly) So, if you haven't read "Legacy of the Red Butterfly", might I suggest that you head over and give it a look? It's complete so you won't be waiting for new chapters ^_^ (and it'll kill time 'til I release the next chapter ^_^)

If you don't want to, that's cool, I plan to hopefully weave these last few chapters together nicely so that you don't –have- to read it, but, trust me, it's worth it ^_^ (I may be slightly biased though…she is my mother ^_^)

Sakura, unfortunately, is a bit occupied for now and the narration is going to pick up from Megumi's point of view in the next chapter.

For those curious, Jos is a town in Nigeria, Africa. My aunt lives in a small village a ways out from the town and so I often keep an eye on any information that may cross my dash, searches, etc. from that area. It's a very restless area, there's a lot of tensions between the Muslims and the Christians there and a lot of tragedies have happened. I'm not entirely comfortable detailing them so I'm sorry, you won't be getting anything really juicy and dangerous from there. Let's just say it is not a nice place and there are some very not-nice people there (there are also a lot of nice people there too from my aunt's stories).

Thank you for your patience with me. Please hang on for these last few chapters, I think it'll be worth it ^_^

3 Yuki


	26. Basket 24: When Spring Comes

**Author's Notes:**Greetings! Yuki here (duh, right, I really should come up with something more original for these things ^_^)

The story is officially complete, at least on my hard drive. I'm going to stagger the chapters out over the next few weeks. Check for updates on Wednesdays typically ^_^

The reason I am not putting it all out at once is I still like to go over each chapter a little bit and make sure I don't having any glaring continuity errors amongst other things, I wrote them at a pretty frenzied pace (You don't argue with the muse when she talks, trust me, it never ends well).

The usual disclaimers apply: Not mine, the OCs are, and any resemblance to the manga is mostly coincidental.

On the bright side, I get to read the manga now ^_^

**Basket Twenty-Four: When Spring Comes**

Megumi Alexander stepped into the auditorium, her eyes running over the assemblage and immediately gravitating to the almost flower garden that was the Sohmas amongst the monochrome of so many of their peers. She'd often been curious about the Sohmas, but Sakura had always been a bit reticent about anything more than telling her of the glorious adventures she shared with the three elder Sohmas. Her gaze moved to the graduating class and she picked out the three she'd come to see by Kyo's hair and she couldn't help but giggle a bit. "You make an excellent landmark orange head," she murmured to herself, remembering the blond Yankee Uotani and the orange-haired Sohma arguing over a round of Dai Hin Min.

She found a place near the middle though on the opposite side of the auditorium from the Sohmas and settled into her chair to watch the commencement ceremony, her fingers tightening around her camera. She was going to document all of this in photographs so that when Sakura came back—Megumi was determined that it was –when- not if her beloved cousin returned—the other woman would be able to have images as fresh and bright as she could manage. She wasn't as close to the Sohmas as her cousin was, so she wouldn't be able to get everything in pictures, but she'd get what she could, starting with graduation.

As the ceremony drew to a close, she left her seat and headed towards the front, she'd talked with the school and acquired permission to take pictures even though she wasn't directly related to any of the graduates for her cousin who wanted to be there. She snapped pictures catching students in various degrees of celebration and eventually worked her way around to where Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were posing for a picture for Hatori. "May I sneak in a couple shots?" Megumi asked, her eyes on the three teenagers.

"Oh, Megumi-san, you made it, I'm so happy!" Tohru said her eyes bright with excitement.

"I told you I would, Tohru," Megumi smiled, "we Alexanders have to have some representation here and I'm sure Sakura is going to love having some pictures to look at when she comes back."

There was a brief lull in the conversation at the mention of Sakura. "Have you heard anything?" Hatori asked quietly.

Megumi shook her head. "The last communication I got from her was that she reached Jos safely and only had a couple minor snafus with customs. She said that she'd send me an e-mail as soon as she could."

"I figured I should make some use of my skills and put together some photo albums for her so she could at least see the happy expressions on everyone's faces."

"I'm so relieved she got there all right," Tohru said. "Please let us know if you get anything else?"

"Of course," Megumi smiled.

She took several photos of the two Sohmas and Tohru, Tohru and her friends, Tohru herself, and also snuck in several shots of the other Sohmas in attendance at the graduation ceremony. The orders came for everyone to head to the car and Megumi reached out and caught Tohru's wrist in a gentle grip and the girl turned questioning sea green eyes on her. "What is it, Megumi-san?" she asked.

Megumi smiled. "I doubt I will be invited to the festivities for your graduation today, so I wanted to give you this," she said and handed Tohru a brightly wrapped gift. "It's from Sakura, she left a few things for you."

"Oh, but I couldn't…"

"If you don't, Sakura will be quite upset Tohru," Megumi said, having picked up the art of manipulating the young woman from watching both her cousin and Shigure Sohma. "I'm sure wherever she is; she's smiling and thinking of how you three are graduating and the gifts that you're receiving. Sakura always did like to surprise people…"

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed and accepted the gift. "If I write a thank you note, will you be sure and give it to her as soon as you can, Megumi-san?"

"Definitely," Megumi smiled.

Tohru opened the gift and there was a delicate silver watch inside and a note.

"_Tohru,_

_If you're receiving this, then I likely didn't make back in time for your graduation. I'd hoped that I would be able to wrap this up and be back in time to watch you all walk. This watch was a gift from my mother to me when I graduated from high school, I had it refurbished and fixed so that I could pass it on to you. It is a reminder that even though I'm not always here, every second I am wishing you and yours the very best of everything. If you have any problems, anything you want to talk about, or anything you want to pass on to me, talk to Megumi. She's watching after everything in my absence._

_Also starting next on the first of the month, there will be a monthly stipend dropped into an account for you. Underneath the watch is the account information, don't hesitate to use it, it's yours._

_If I am not back in a year from when I departed, there will be a trust fund in place for you that will become available when you reach twenty. I promised I'd do my best to take care of you and I hope that I can do at least half as well as you do taking care of everyone around you._

_Don't stop being you, Tohru._

_Congratulations on your graduation._

_Regards,_

_Sakura Alexander_"

Tohru's eyes filled with tears and Megumi smiled softly and reached out and wiped them away. "None of that, Tohru-san," Megumi said and reached out and fastened the watch around Tohru's wrist. "Pull out another smile for me, Tohru?"

Tohru summoned a teary smile and Megumi snapped one more picture and moved to put her camera away. She turned and saw Yuki and Kyo glaring at her and chuckled. "Sakura also had things for you two," she said and dipped her hand into her oversized bag and drew out two more presents and handed them over.

She knew there was a letter in each of those, admonishing the two to take care of Tohru to the best of their ability and there was an added bit to Kyo's note that Megumi hadn't quite understood, something about if a cat could get their head out of an opening the rest would follow.

Kyo's expression darkened as he read his note and he crumpled it up and seemed almost tempted to throw away the pen and pencil set that had been in his package. "Tell her thanks," he said shortly.

"Yes, send my regards and thanks to Alexander-sensei as well when next you speak to her," Yuki said. "Also tell her, that I would do nothing less."

Megumi nodded and the three filed outside with the rest of the Sohmas. She snapped a few more pictures of the rest of the graduates and talked quietly with the principal and promised to have proofs to him by the following week. She gave him another copy of her card and headed out, her eyes going to the string of vehicles leaving. Worry niggled at the back of her mind, the Sohmas had too many secrets.

Early cherry blossoms floated on the wind as Megumi made her way back towards Sakura's house, her mind already sorting through what, if anything, she could do to find out what those secrets were.

Her cell phone rang as she got into the house and she picked it up. "Hello, this is Alexander."

There was a silence for a long moment. "Meg?"

Megumi blinked, trying to place the voice. "Who is this?" she finally asked.

"Joshua Hardell," the man introduced himself.

Sakura's boss.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Hardell?" she asked, switching to English.

"I just received word from my sources in Nigeria," he said.

"How is Sakura? Is she all right? When is she coming home?"

The questions tumbled out of Megumi's lips before she could stop them.

There was another pause.

"Meg…"

Megumi shivered, she didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Meg, she never arrived at her destination the first night."

Two more chapters to go (and an epilogue because it is my tradition).

Thanks for taking the time to read and review ^_^


	27. Basket 25: The Waiting Storm

**Author's Notes: **Ack…this one is a bit later than I intended, I meant to get it up last Wednesday, but I had to work unexpectedly and then was busy all weekend ^^; Anyway, so here we go, Basket 25 for your consideration. Thank you very much for dropping by and giving my story some of your time, I appreciate it like you would never believe ^_^

The usual disclaimer applies. Furuba is not mine nor are the characters in it, my original characters are mine, and yep, still not based at all on the manga.

That reminds me, I borrowed the first ten manga from my mother, I should get around to reading them before they get stolen back, but I've been on a slightly different kick lately *laughs*

* * *

**Basket Twenty-Five: The Waiting Storm**

_How does one explain to one's cousin's best friends that she may not be coming home after all?_

Megumi stirred the curry she was making as she fought with herself over it. She'd been watching the Sohmas rather closely for the past several months and kept her mouth shut over what Sakura's boss had told her.

Six months.

A storm had rolled in the night before with all the fury that Megumi held inside—fury at Sakura for taking the assignment, fury at Mr. Hardell for giving her the assignment, fury at their family who still continued to try and get their hands on Sakura's money, especially now that her cousin had been gone for nine months, and fury at herself for not being able to face telling any of Sakura's dear friends that she may not return after all. One of the trees in the front yard had lost several branches and Megumi had chopped at them ferociously and set them aside to dry for firewood once winter rolled in.

Over the past six months, she'd spent time around the Sohmas, if for nothing else than to play Mother Hen to Tohru and make sure everything was all right. She'd been invited to dinner a few times at Shigure Sohma's residence and had actually gone out a few times with the writer himself—mostly finding herself being quizzed about all the various places she'd been to film and photograph. Research for his writing he said—the fact that it was a little bit of a thin reasoning amused Megumi, but she played along. She'd helped Kyo and Yuki study some of the harder aspects of English and History for their exams to get into Tokyo University since both happened to be her specialties much like they were her cousin's. She'd watched Tohru settle happily in as Hatori Sohma's assistant at his small clinic and watched her come into her own—she'd also heard whispers of concern over the sheer amount of time she spent with the Sohma head. Megumi couldn't quite understand the worries over Akito Sohma, the few times she'd seen him, he'd seemed pleasant enough, but she knew there had to be something to it. If Sakura hated anyone, it was Akito Sohma and she'd never seen fit to explain to Megumi exactly why that was. If the name of the Sohma head was mentioned anywhere in Sakura's vicinity, her cousin's expression would immediately lock down and her eyes narrow even if she didn't say anything.

"Dammit, where the hell are you, Sakura?" Megumi snarled, the wooden spoon she was using to stir the curry flying across the kitchen and smacking into the wall leaving the burnt orange of the curry streaking downwards as the spoon clattered to the floor.

She couldn't bring herself to even think that Sakura was actually gone, she'd have to know somehow and she didn't feel like Sakura was gone. Megumi clung to that thin thread of hope even as she moved through her life, leaving sometimes for filming, coming back and checking on the Sohmas of note before continuing her photography assignments that she used to keep her in and around Japan.

Her cell phone rang as she bent to recover the spoon and she tossed it into sink before reaching over and picking it up. "Hello. Alexander here."

"Ah Megumi so lovely to hear your voice, it invariably brightens my bleak existence when I don't have Tohru-kun to help."

Megumi couldn't help but laugh. "Hello to you as well, Sohma-san."

"How many times have I told you? My name is Shigure. Shi-gu-re…" he emphasized and Megumi smiled.

"Very well, good evening Shigure-san, to what to I owe this unexpected phone call?"

"I was just thinking of Kura-chan as I ran across one of her old articles in one of the magazines I was researching for one of my latest novels," Shigure said. "Isn't it a bit unusual that we haven't heard anything from her?"

Megumi's hand tightened on the receiver—she'd managed to dodge the questions the three elder Sohmas of the group that Sakura told her to keep an eye on thus far, but, apparently, the time was almost upon her where she wouldn't be able to anymore. "I—" Megumi trailed off, her eyes going over to the curry bubbling on the stove, it was far too much for one person.

"What are the chances of you, Sohma-sensei, and Ayame-san being able to stop in for dinner tonight?" she finally asked.

"That sounds awfully serious, Megumi," Shigure said.

"If you can't that's fine, I'll see if I can arrange another night…"

"Let me see what I can come up with."

There was a click and the connection was severed and Megumi took a deep breath, her hands starting to tremble. She went to the drawer and pulled out another spoon and checked the rice in the rice cooker just in case she'd be having guests.

A bit over an hour later, the doorbell rang and Megumi wiped her hands on her apron before hanging it up next to Sakura's unused frilly pink one with cherry blossoms embroidered into it (a gift from Ayame for Sakura's birthday just before she left), she took it down once a month to clean, but so much of her stuff was in the house now she felt like she was slowly erasing her cousin—she'd almost lived in the house longer than Sakura had before she left.

She opened the door and managed to find a smile somewhere for the three men outside of her door. She stepped aside and swept her hand towards the warmth of the living room. "Thank you for coming on such short notice," she said.

"Sorry to intrude," Hatori murmured as he followed Shigure and Ayame in.

Megumi shook her head. "I'm afraid I didn't ask if you liked curry or not, it's about the only dish I can manage without setting fire to the kitchen," she said.

"Ah, curry, that is the last dish we had with our beloved flower before she so cruelly departed our lives," Ayame said, his hand clutching the bright red material of his jacket that was over his heart.

"Sakura taught me how to make it," Megumi said with a laugh. "She said that every woman should have at least one dish that she can properly make to impress significant others and family. Curry's fairly difficult to screw up."

She set the dishes on the table and proceeded to fuss with her food without actually eating any of it as she tried to pull her head together. Ayame and Shigure poured over-the-top compliments on her for her skill in cooking the dish, but Hatori simply watched her and waited. She could tell by the look in his green eyes, he knew something was going on.

"So, instead of shoving food around your plate and pretending to be interested, what prompted this very kind dinner invitation?" Shigure asked.

"Have you heard from Sakura?" Ayame asked eagerly. "Will our beautiful flower be returning to us soon so that we may enjoy the holidays with her? She's been gone almost a year and I am quite distraught that I haven't heard a word from her…"

Megumi's chopsticks snapped together and she set them down on the side of her plate, composing what she wanted to say. "I haven't heard from her either," she said quietly, "but I have heard from Hardell-san."

"Who is Hardell-san?" Hatori asked.

"The man who gave her the assignment to start with," Megumi said. "Joshua Hardell. I—"

She trailed off, her throat closing on the words she was about to say, but she took a deep breath and took a sip of water to try and wet her suddenly dry throat.

"And what did Hardell-san have to say?" Hatori questioned.

"She never arrived at her original destination," Megumi confessed, her voice soft and almost inaudible.

Shigure's gray eyes went wide and then narrowed. "How long have you known this, Megumi?" he demanded.

"Since they graduated."

Megumi's voice cracked and she could feel the massive storm gathering across the table from her and wanted to shrink down into her chair, maybe she should have just told them over the phone.

"Six months?

Hatori's voice was soft, almost deadly.

"She's not dead, I'm sure of it, but…" Megumi said.

The three watched her icily and she sighed softly. "I'm sorry, I just…with everything going on…I…"

"If you get further information, please be much more prompt in sharing," Hatori said quietly, his eyes moving to his friends.

"I will," Megumi said, but she sensed a very quiet resolve settling between the three.

She hesitated for a moment. "Should I tell Tohru?" she asked.

The three hesitated. "We'll take care of if, Megumi," Shigure finally said.

"Okay," she replied, hating the tone of her voice—she was never one to flinch away from unpleasantries.

The three departed soon after and Megumi watched the taillights roll into the distance. "Sakura, I may have just screwed things up…badly."

In the car on the way home, Hatori was concentrating on the road and Ayame and Shigure were oddly silent as the city slipped by.

"What are you thinking, Ha-san?" Shigure finally asked.

Hatori glanced at his cousins and then back at the road. "I'm going to find her or at least find answers."

* * *

One more chapter to go then the epilogue and we'll have reached the end of this particular ride ^_^ Thanks for taking the time to read and review!


	28. Basket 26: Spring Miracles

**Author's Notes**: Yo! Yuki here ^_^

Well, this one got rather a bit longer than I initially planned, but, honestly, there's a lot that happens in this chapter. For those who have read (and remember) Legacy of the Red Butterfly, I will freely admit to having pulled some of the scenes from that story into this chapter—with full permission of Otaku Mom, though I did alter things quite a bit in some places. However, this is it, the last major chapter of "When Spring Comes, Remember Me". What'd you think of it?

I have to admit, I'm pretty happy about finally getting this one done. There's still an epilogue coming because I like writing epilogues and there's a scene I –really- wanted to put in this chapter that I couldn't fit because 5,000 words is rather a lot, it didn't get in before the end, and I kind of like the way this one flowed.

As always, the usual disclaimers apply: I don't own Furuba or the characters, the original characters contained herein are mine, this is based off the anime not the manga so any similarities are usually coincidental ^_^

* * *

**Basket Twenty-Six: Spring Miracles**

She stumbled into the dusty, secluded village, clothing ragged and clutching a worn leather satchel, long dark hair tangled and wide eyes seeming to look everywhere at once. The missionaries stationed in the small town moved to greet her and she was caught by the pastor of the small community as she tripped over something and fell. A dark hand pressed to her forehead and the man glanced up. "She's burning up. We'll take her to Mama Adanna's hut."

With the help of two young men they managed to haul the woman back to her feet and guide her to the healer's hut where the older woman fluttered around her, trying to get her comfortable. "She will need water first," Adanna said and turned to the girl who helped her. "Farai fetch drinking water and come back quickly."

Farai bobbed a curtsy and bolted off as Adanna bustled around her hut pulling down various herbs from their places on her shelves and using the mortar and pestle to grind them together. Farai returned a short time later and they dipped out some water into a cup and while Adanna set some water in a kettle to boil, Farai gently tried to coax the woman into drinking. "It's water, drink," Farai managed to say, using English in hopes that the woman would understand—she did not look like the English speakers that she'd seen in some of the other villages.

After a small struggle, Farai finally managed to get some water into the woman with the odd almond-shaped purple eyes. Adanna kept an eye on her apprentice even as the kettle began to whistle and she mixed the hot water with the herbs and covered it to let it steep for a few minutes while she checked over her unexpected patient. Adanna managed to get half of the draught into the woman before she seemed to relax just a bit and her eyes drifted closed.

Farai laid her gently on the bed and drew one of the ragged blankets around her. "What now, Mama?" she asked.

"We let her rest and see if we can figure out who she is. Likely she is missing from one of the bigger villages or maybe even the city. We will have to get her out of here quickly," Adanna said.

Farai nodded slowly and her eyes went to the bag the woman had been holding onto. "May I?" she asked the Elder, nodding towards the bag.

Adanna nodded and Farai moved over to the bag and opened it finding several sheets of scribbled notes in a blend of what she recognized as English lettering and symbols that she didn't. She flipped through the papers, not really caring what was on them and her eyes fell on a small leatherbound book and she pulled it out fingers tracing over the pink flowers and the branch etched on the cover. She flipped it open and while she didn't recognize all the writing in it, there were what looked like several names and something that resembled addresses that the missionaries had shown her when they were teaching her more English.

"We should give this to the missionaries, they can decide what to do, yes?" Farai said, brandishing the book.

Adanna nodded. "Take that to Angel, she'll know what to do. I will watch after this one until you get back. She will sleep a long time I think."

Farai nodded and rose, dusting off her skirt and headed out the door towards the missionary compound a few miles away.

Late that evening, Farai returned with the American missionary in tow and the doctor from the compound. Adanna greeted the doctor warily and the missionary a little more warmly. "May I?" the doctor asked politely, he didn't tend to interfere with the herbalist's traditional practice unless it was something he thought would be harmful.

Adanna hesitated and then nodded briefly and stepped back away from the bed as the doctor approached. He did a quick examination of the woman on the bed and then turned serious eyes to the medicine woman. "There is a search for this woman by her family in Japan; I received the message about a month ago. May I take her and move her to a hospital in the city and let them know she's here?"

"In three days," Adanna said. "She needs rest, water, food, and medicine or she may get worse on the way to the city."

"Agreed," the doctor said. "I will see that you are reimbursed for your troubles."

"I'll reimburse her myself."

The words were raspy and marked with a slight accent and eyes turned to the woman on the bed. Purple eyes regarded them warily from a mass of tangled hair. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe," the doctor said and elaborated on the location at the woman's skeptical look.

She relaxed a little bit, but still seemed like she would bolt as soon as she could manage to move.

"Alexander-san?"

Sakura Alexander looked up in surprise a few days later and saw Officer Ichiro standing in her doorway. She was still ridiculously weak and couldn't seem to manage to do more than move the laptop she'd managed to bully one of the staff into getting her once she'd established her credentials. "Officer Ichiro? You're a long way from Japan…" Sakura said, closing the top carefully, she was attempting to organize her notes in her more lucid moments.

"So are you, Alexander-san," Daisuke Ichiro said.

"It's my job," she replied.

Officer Ichiro smiled. "And this is mine—there have been some very important people looking for you for the past six months. We would like to petition to move you to Tokyo in the next couple days. Would you be amenable?"

Sakura hesitated for only an instant and then relaxed. "Yes, please, I want to go home."

Slipping into the auditorium, Megumi's eyes wandered over towards the Sohmas and then turned to the principal who was gesturing for her to come to him. Since she'd revealed the information to the three elder Sohmas, she hadn't seen very much of any of the family—not that she entirely blamed them, but it made it awfully difficult to keep an eye on things. She still helped those studying for the Tokyo U entrance exams and she still caught Tohru for an occasional lunch or dinner, but it had been a long time since she'd been invited to Sunday dinner or on an outing with Shigure Sohma. From bits and pieces that she picked up in the conversations she overheard amongst the young adults before they realized she'd arrived, she drew the conclusion that the elder Sohmas had taken the search for Sakura into their own hands. They'd still come up with nothing, but she felt a small sense of relief to know that someone was doing something besides her.

She spoke to the principal quietly and then set about taking the photos.

"Megumi-san!"

Megumi started and turned to see Momiji Sohma barreling down on her and smiled. "Congratulations, Momiji," she said simply.

He beamed at her. "Thank you," he said. "I haven't seen a lot of you lately and I wanted to see if you could attend the Cherry Blossom Festival with us tomorrow. Pretty much everyone is going and Shi-san said that you've been really busy and that's why you haven't been around as much except to help us study, but I think it would be really nice if you could join us."

Megumi's lips quirked in a smile. _Busy, huh?_

"Of course, Momiji, I'd love to come. Where and when?"

Momiji rattled off the details and Megumi made a note of them. "Oh! Before I forget!"

She dipped her hand into the oversized purse she carried and pulled out a gift and handed it to him. "It's something Sakura had in reserve for you for your graduation," she said.

Momiji's eyes widened and he accepted the gift and opened it smiling delightedly at the contents. "Do you know when she'll be back again?" the blond asked.

Megumi bit her lip, fighting to keep tears from flooding her eyes. "No, I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know as soon as I get some sort of word."

Momiji gave her a knowing look. "She's fine," he stated with calm assurance. "She'll be back with us soon I think."

Megumi managed a tearful smile. "I hope so," she said and pulled out a similar package to Momiji's. "This is for Hatsuharu, it looks like everyone is already leaving. Can you see that he gets it?"

"Of course," Momiji smiled. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I'll be there," Megumi replied.

The festivities were well underway as Hatsuharu and Momiji sat at the head of their table. Akito and Tohru had left the party for several long minutes and Shigure was trying to keep himself from getting too concerned, but he, like many of the others, relaxed minutely when the Sohma head returned with a smiling Tohru. Ayame was the center of attention as the white-haired man was wont to do when things weren't lively enough for his tastes and Shigure sipped the sake and nearly jumped when his cellphone vibrated.

He pulled it out and immediately recognized the number on the Caller ID, he'd offered to serve as the point of contact for Hatori's search for Sakura since the doctor couldn't always be near his phone or answer it promptly. He set his cup down on the table and ducked out the door as he answered the call. "Sohma Shigure."

"Sohma-san, good evening."

Shigure immediately recognized the voice of the young officer that he'd been keeping touch with over these agonizing months since discovering Sakura had never made it to her intended destination. "Dare I hope you have something good to report tonight?" he said.

"We found her."

Shigure froze for a moment, relief flooding him and then his breath caught. "Alive?"

"Yes, alive," Daisuke Ichiro said. "I didn't have a chance to get a hold of you until now because our phone service is very spotty in that area. She arrived at Sanno Hospital early this morning and is being looked over again."

"Who is currently treating her?"

"Dr. Kobayashi was the one available at the time she came in, do you have a different preference?" the officer asked.

"No, he will work fine until we get her actual doctor," Shigure said. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Do you want me to let her know if she wakes up?" he questioned.

"No, I think we would prefer to surprise her," Shigure said, a mischievous grin curving his lips.

"As you wish," Ichiro said.

"Thank you," Shigure replied and hung up.

He ducked back into the festivities and went to Hatori's side first. "They found her; she was flown into the Tokyo this morning and taken to Sanno Hospital."

"How is she?" Hatori asked quietly, already rising.

"Officer Ichiro didn't give me any details, currently Dr. Kobayashi is looking after her," Shigure replied. "I told them we were bringing her doctor with us."

Hatori nodded. "Go pull Ayame away, he will be impossible if we don't, but don't let on to too much."

Shigure gave him a droll look. "Who are you speaking to, Hatori?" he asked.

A smile quirked the doctor's lips, "I know exactly who I'm speaking to, Shigure."

Shigure gave him an injured look, "We'll tell Akito we're leaving first, then the others," Hatori instructed.

The doctor made his way to where the Sohma head was sitting as Shigure called gaily across the gala. "Come Aya, the night is long and I pine for your divine company!"

Ayame stopped midsong and turned questioning gold eyes on the dog as he approached and Shigure leaned in close to his ear. "They found Kura-chan, she's in Tokyo right now."

"Oh Gure-chan, you shouldn't suggest such things in front of the children, but, oh yes, always…" Ayame said, immediately picking up on the unspoken request for secrecy.

Yuki gave his brother a look of disgust and turned his attention away to where Tohru had rejoined him.

Shigure led Ayame over to the table where Akito was sitting as Hatori spoke. "Akito-san, I must, unfortunately, excuse myself, there is a medical emergency I must attend to," he stated quietly. "I will take Shigure and Ayame so there will be room for the others. They can be dropped off on the way."

"Of course, Hatori," the smooth, silky tone of the Sohma House head bespoke of questions later. "I know that your patients are very important to you. I will see you at Sohma House tonight."

"As you wish," Hatori said with a bow.

Shigure and Ayame made their more formal good-byes before heading over to the table that held the graduates.

"Momiji, Hatsuharu, we wish to congratulate the two of you on your successful completion of high school. We are leaving now, but continue to enjoy yourselves. Don't miss us too much."

Hatsuharu snorted at the Dog, dismissing him and thanking Hatori for coming to their celebration. Momiji looked a bit disappointed, but, as always, the blond boy seemed to see much deeper than most of his other cousins. "Be safe!"

Hatori passed by Tohru and leaned in, murmuring in her ear. "Tohru-san, I may need your assistance later so will you please remain at Shigure's house in case I call. I am certain it will be after 7:00 before I need you. Please enjoy yourself until then."

Tohru looked surprised, but nodded. "Yes, Hatori-san. I will be home this evening. Thank you."

"Come Aya, come Hatori, the night is long and I have many wonders to show you."

"Shigure, don't mix me in with that craziness." Hatori said warningly.

"Gure-chan, I look forward to the evening's wondrous delights" Ayame said in his best dramatic tones.

"You two grow up." Hatori walked away in disgust.

The three exited to the expected exclamations of disgust from their younger cousins, but as soon as they were past the door, all three sobered. "Did they say anything else about Kura-chan?" Ayame asked.

Shigure shook his head. "The officer that was handling the search is the one that got in touch with me. He could only give us her location and which doctor was attending her, he didn't have any other tidbits to add."

"Did you even ask, Shigure?" Hatori asked as they reached his car and he unlocked it.

Shigure stopped for a moment. "I'm afraid I didn't even think of it, I was too overwhelmed by the good news," he said extravagantly.

"Shigure."

Shigure managed a smile in the face of his friend's irritation and the three slipped into the car and pulled away.

Sakura was awake again, the sedative they'd pumped through her for the trip to Tokyo had finally worked its way through her system and she was now on a liquid IV drip and had been assured they'd be bringing her something to eat soon. She snorted. If it was another offering of broth, she was half-tempted to throw back into the poor orderly's face, but the manners her parents had enforced on her as a child kept that to only a thought. The orderly came through the door with the expected offerings and Sakura managed to thank him and keep the sulk in her voice to a minimum.

"Alexander-san, you have visitors."

The quiet announcement in the doorway caused Sakura's head to snap up from the book she'd pulled out and her eyes went wide as three familiar figures appeared in the doorway behind Officer Ichiro.

The police officer's eyes went between the three in the doorway and the woman on the bed. "I'll leave you be, Dr. Kobayashi should be by soon."

"Thank you," Hatori said and the officer left and the three walked into the room and the door shut behind them.

"It's been a long time," Sakura managed to get out in something approaching a normal tone.

For an instant, Hatori's professional face dropped and he crossed the floor between them and cupped her cheek before dropping a soft kiss on her forehead. Shigure and Ayame looked away politely. "I'm glad you're safe, Sakura," Hatori said softly, his forehead pressing against hers for a moment.

"Me too," she managed. "How did you guys know I was here?"

"Who do you think sent the people to look for you?" Shigure said reasonably.

Sakura's eyes went wide and Shigure and Ayame approached her bedside. "I thought…"

"Your cousin doesn't have the same pull as the Sohmas," Hatori said. "She didn't even tell us you'd disappeared until six months after she found out. It took us until now to get any kind of word on you."

"Our dearest flower returned to us, you look horrible, but you are the best sight I've seen in a long time," Ayame said, a smile lighting his face.

"Gee, thanks," she said, but couldn't help but smile and relax just a bit.

They talked quietly until her doctor came and Dr. Kobayashi pulled Hatori out to discuss her medical condition as Shigure and Ayame took turns relating exaggerated tales from the past year or so she'd missed and she laughed so hard it hurt at times.

She was starting to drowse when the door opened, admitting a very satisfied looking Hatori and Dr. Kobayashi. Her doctor shooed them from the room to examine her and Shigure gave Hatori a knowing look. "What did you just do, Ha-san?" he asked.

Hatori folded his arms and gave the Dog an enigmatic look as they waited.

Dr. Kobayashi finally emerged. "She's fallen asleep again, Dr. Sohma, but it should make transport easier. She's still weak from the malnutrition, but most of the illness she contracted has run its course and she is no longer contagious. We've been keeping her primarily on a clear food diet to ease her digestive system back up to normal food, but she can probably do soups now, but I'm sure you already know that. Shall I arrange something or do you have it handled?"

"I think we can manage it, thank you," Hatori said.

"I'll arrange the discharge into your care then, Dr. Sohma," he said and walked away.

Shigure smiled. "You're bringing Kura-chan home to keep an eye on her aren't you?"

"Shut up, Shigure," Hatori said absently, already pulling out his cell phone and moving away from his friends.

His first call was to Tohru to give her orders to prepare a room at the clinic for Sakura, fielding the barrage of questions expertly and then hanging up. "Shigure, contact Alexander-san and let her know we have Sakura here," Hatori ordered. "She can bring some clothes and necessities to your house for Tohru or Momiji to pick up. I'm sure Sakura will be more comfortable with her own things."

"Why me?" Shigure asked.

"Because you haven't spoken to her in almost six months and you know her best," Hatori said. "I have to go look over the paperwork and records with Dr. Kobayashi and make sure everything is in order."

Shigure sulked a bit then sighed resignedly and dialed the phone, while Ayame settled on one of the chairs to wait, on the phone himself—likely to Mine to tell her the extraordinary news.

Megumi was drying her hair when her cell phone rang with a familiar ringtone she hadn't heard in a while and she hurried over to pick it up. "This is Alexander."

"Megumi, how have you been?"

She blinked at the jovial greeting on the other end of the line and frowned a bit. "All right, still looking for Sakura. How did the graduation party go?"

"Splendidly, Hatsuharu passes on his thanks for the pen and pencil set," Shigure said.

"Is there a particular reason you're calling me this late at night, Sohma-san?" Megumi asked, not in the mood to deal with Shigure's usual penchant for wordiness. "We haven't spoken in six months except in passing when I was helping your cousins with their studies."

"I can't just call you up to say hello after such a long time? I thought we were closer than that Megumi-chan," Shigure said.

Megumi sighed and leaned against the dresser. "I thought we were too, but that's a long time for getting the silent treatment and then trying to go back to the way it was before," she said.

"I was naturally, understandably upset that you had kept such important information about Kura-chan to yourself. Imagine how you would have felt in our place, Megumi," Shigure said.

"And suddenly everything is better?" Megumi asked suspiciously.

"Of course, with Sakura back within our sight everything can be mended."

Megumi nearly dropped the phone, scrambling to catch it before it hit the floor. "What did you just say?" she demanded hoarsely.

"Sakura is in Tokyo and will be transported shortly to Ha-san's clinic."

She could almost hear the smirk in his voice and closed her eyes. "I've been looking for her for the better part of a year and in less than six months you've managed to find her?"

"We are Sohmas after all," Shigure said. "Ha-san requests that you gather a few of Kura-chan's things and drop them off by my house as soon as possible. She will be returning with us to the clinic."

"And when will I be able to see her?" Megumi demanded.

"Likely in a few days, there are a few formalities we need to see to before we allow a non-Sohma within the walls," Shigure said.

"Can I at least talk to her?" Megumi almost begged.

"She's sleeping right now, Megumi-chan," Shigure said gently. "I will see if she can call you when she awakens again or at some point tomorrow. For now, please make sure her things get to my house."

Megumi wanted to scream at the man on the other end of the line, but she managed to restrain herself—barely, Sakura would be proud. "All right," she said, forcing calm into her voice.

"Thank you very much," Shigure said. "Until later."

The line went dead and Megumi flung the phone across the room, the device bouncing harmlessly off the headboard and falling onto one of the fifteen pillows that decorated her bed. "Calm down, Megumi," she lectured herself even as she pulled out jeans and a soft t-shirt. "Raging isn't going to move things any quicker, especially with these guys. You'll hear from Sakura tomorrow and she may very well expedite whatever formalities he was talking about to see you—after all, you are her favorite cousin…"

Satisfied with her own pep talk, Megumi went into her cousin's room and packed an overnight case to take to Shigure's house and, after a few moments' thought, Sakura's laptop and its various peripherals.

Sakura was nestled carefully in the backseat where Shigure kept an eye on her while Ayame took the front seat. The clothes she wore were a bit large, but it was all they could find for purchase on such short notice and they hadn't wanted to transport her in just her hospital gown and so Hatori had quickly eased her into the clothing while Shigure and Ayame cleared out the car and shoved things in the trunk. Sakura had roused briefly during the dressing, mumbling something about being able to do it herself before dozing off again. They'd put her in a wheelchair to go downstairs and she'd managed to awaken again briefly to thank the doctor and nurses, but she'd fallen asleep again before they'd hit the first traffic light.

Hatori's attention was mostly on the road, but every now and again it would stray to the rearview mirror that he'd arranged to be able to check on his patient. They wound their way to the Sohma compound and finally parked just outside the clinic. The lights were already on and they could hear the bustle inside. "I'll carry her," Hatori said quietly when Shigure offered to go get the wheelchair that Hatori kept in the clinic. "She's not that heavy."

He carried her carefully inside, Ayame rushing ahead to get the door and Shigure moving at a sedate pace beside Hatori as a spotter. They entered the clinic and were told in hushed tones by Momiji which room Tohru and Kagura had prepared.

"Oh, Hatori-san, she's so pale. Will she be okay?" Tohru asked, emerging from the room and getting her first look at the older woman.

"She will be fine after a few weeks of rest and recuperation." Hatori assured Tohru.

"I am so glad she is home again. Do you think she will wake anytime soon? Perhaps she will be hungry? Yuki kindly harvested some leeks from his garden. I can prepare some leek stew for you, Sakura-san, Shigure-san, and Ayame-san."

"Thank you Tohru-san. That will be most welcome. Sakura should be waking soon. The medication should be wearing off in a short while."

"Okay, I'll just get it started. I know my way around this kitchen and where everything is kept. Hatori-san, will Sakura-san really be okay?"

"Yes, Tohru she will," the doctor reassured her.

"Okay," the girl beamed at him, "I'll go get started on the soup and tea. Do you think I can see her later?"

Hatori nodded and ducked back into the room to check Sakura's vitals now that she was settled in the bed. "Here's the bag Megumi-san dropped off," Momiji announced quietly, coming in with an overnight bag. "She also packed her laptop…"

Hatori accepted the bags and opened the larger of the two quickly sifting through and finding the nightclothes that Megumi had put on top. Underneath were a couple other outfits, an overnight kit, and a note to let her know if they needed anything else. Hatori shooed Momiji and the other two to the kitchen where Kagura had chosen to stay and keep Tohru company while she was cooking along with Kyo and Yuki.

Sakura woke up as Hatori laid the soft purple nightgown across the bed. "I think I can manage to get dressed on my own, Hatori," she said quietly.

"You're still not quite as steady on your feet as you would like to be, Sakura," Hatori said quietly. "You needn't worry that I'll ravish you in your invalid state."

A flush chased across Sakura's prominent cheekbones and she mumbled. "That never even crossed my mind, Hatori, I've just already caused you so much trouble…"

Hatori couldn't help the chuckle that came to his lips. "Sakura, you're starting to sound like Tohru-san…"

Sakura's eyes went wide and he laughed again and then set about helping her change her clothing.

Hatori emerged a bit later and found Tohru visiting with the others as she moved around preparing soup and tea. "How is she? When can we see her? Is she really all right?"

The questions burst from Momiji before Hatori had completely cleared the doorway.

He smiled. "She will be fine, but I don't think she is quite up to so many visitors at once, but if you would like, you can go in one or two at a time to say hello, though you may not be able to stay long. She's still having trouble staying awake. Tohru, please bring in the soup and tea when it is done, I think Sakura will appreciate something that is not chicken broth."

"Okay," Tohru smiled brightly and went back to work.

Yuki was in the room with Momiji when the door opened to admit Tohru, who nearly tripped over the edge of the door. Yuki rescued the tray and Momiji steadied Tohru on her feet. Tohru's eyes went immediately to the woman on the bed, concern written in their sea green depths as she noticed the prominence of her bones beyond the teacher's normally slim frame, but now was not the time to dwell on that. "I am so happy to see you home safe again, Alexander-sensei!"

Sakura smiled. "I'm probably gladder to be home, Tohru," she said, "and what is that heavenly smell?"

Yuki passed the tray back to Tohru who made the rest of the journey without mishap and set it on the side table for a moment before leaning in and hugging the older woman. "Sakura-san, I've missed you so much! Welcome home!"

Sakura was momentarily overwhelmed by the girl having barely recognized the mature young woman in front of her as the high school senior she'd been only a bit over a year ago. After a moment she wrapped her arms around Tohru and hugged her back. "I've missed you too, Tohru."

Tohru pulled back and fussed with the tray a bit arranging it in front of the woman and smiled tremulously, her eyes bright with tears.

Yuki saw the tears and pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Tohru. "Honda-san, please dry your tears. Everything is fine."

She took the handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes and then managed a real smile. "I'm just so happy!"

She settled with Yuki next to Sakura's bedside with Momiji leaving the room to go join the others in the kitchen and they chatted as Sakura slowly began to eat, her hand trembling a bit as she lifted each spoonful to her mouth, but stubbornness wouldn't allow her to ask for help. She'd barely managed half the bowl when she set the spoon down, her eyes growing heavy. "I'm afraid I'm not very good company just yet tonight," she sighed, "thank you for coming though."

Tohru smiled and rose, helping Sakura ease down into the bed and Yuki took the remains of the tray and left the room. "Excuse me now. I promised Akito-san I'd bring him a tray with soup and hot tea," Tohru said. "I'll be back tomorrow after I visit with him."

Sakura's eyes popped open at the mention of the head of Sohma House, but she couldn't gather her words together to ask any questions before Tohru slipped out the door.

Hatori appeared after the room had been vacated to check her over one more time and he stroked his fingers through her hair lightly. "Get some rest Sakura," he said softly. "There's a storm rolling in tonight."

Sakura unconsciously leaned a little into the touch and her eyes drifted closed.

The storm Hatori had mentioned to her was still raging outside the window as Sakura forced herself into a sitting position early the following morning. Momiji had come in with a tray of leftover soup and some hot tea and explained that Hatori and Tohru were in the main house and Sakura felt a chill chase down her spine. "Can you open the curtains for me, Momiji? I'm afraid I can't quite manage more than a couple steps yet…"

Obligingly the blond boy bounced across the room and pulled the curtains back. "It's really coming down isn't it?" Momiji asked, his brown eyes tracking to the main house. "At this rate we won't see much of the sunrise."

"Yeah, it is," Sakura said.

The house below was almost disturbingly quiet the silence only broken by the patter of rain on the roof.

Suddenly the rain began to clear and Sakura saw her first Japanese sunrise in a bit over a year and she watched the light reflect off the cherry blossoms that covered the trees and grounds beyond. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Momiji agreed.

* * *

Once again, thank you everyone for sticking through this with me, I appreciate it very much.

Just an epilogue to go.

Thank you so much for nearly five years of patience ^_^


End file.
